Amortentia
by Aschen
Summary: "Il y a des fans qui se contentent de vous dire qu'ils vous aiment et de vous supplier pour avoir un autographe. Et puis il y a ceux qui vont trop loin, jusqu'à vous droguer pour vous arracher une part de vous. Richard n'a jamais eu de chance, avec ses fans. Heureusement, Luke est là. Ou pas."
1. Chapter 1 : Pinot Noir

**Bonchoir. Il est minuit, une heure indécente pour poster quoi que ce soit quand je suis censée me lever à 8h demain, mais hey, j'ai fait une promesse. Et puis je suis un animal nocturne, pauvre de moi. Voici donc un nouveau texte posté sur ce bon vieux fandom du Hobbit. Un RPF encore une fois (décidemment, je les aime bien ces acteurs). Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un RICHARD/LUKE, autrement dit les interprètes respectifs de Thorïn Oakenshield et de Bard the Bowman. Vous remarquerez que Richard apparaît un peu partout dans mes textes. C'est normal. C'est parce que je l'aime, et comme j'estime injuste d'être la seule à souffrir de ce mal, je partage avec vous ma douleur. Mais que personne ne s'avise de le toucher : je mords.**

**Je tiens également à dire, du coup, que je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte (ET C'EST BIEN DOMMAGE, I NEED MONEY). Rien ne m'appartient, non plus, à part le personnage d'Ambre Neveu et son petit aphrodisiaque. Je ne sais pas si le magazine CINELIVE existe, non plus, mais si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avoir usé de leur nom et de leur avoir collé une journaliste pareille. **

**Il y aura aussi quelques autres personnages inventés de toute pièce, mais normalement je n'oublierai pas de vous le dire en début de chapitre. Normalement. Rappelez le moi, si j'oublie (on sait jamais, hein).**

**Comme d'habitude, le gros M devant le descriptif de la fiction n'est pas là pour rien. Il y aura quelques scènes de sexe un peu partout, ainsi que des violences conjugales et des violences tout court (je suis d'un naturel violent, que voulez-vous), certains lemons peuvent aussi être assimilés à des viols, dans les premiers temps en tout cas. Bref. C'est pas bien marrant, tout ça, si on y regarde de plus près. Mais rien n'est vrai, je vous rassure : ce texte est simplement le fruit de mon esprit détraqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le moindre de ces sujets vous met mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin. Au cas où.**

**Trêve de blabla. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce premier volet !**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Pinot Noir

* * *

Les flash des appareils photos l'aveuglaient presque. Les voix stridentes des jeunes filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence vrillaient son crâne, mais Richard s'astreint à garder un sourire aimable fixé sur ses lèvres. Quelques remarques, plus douces et sincères, le firent sourire plus franchement, certaines le firent réellement rire et il s'émerveilla encore de la chance qui lui avait été donnée de participer à ce projet. Il entendit, à quelques distance de là, le rire explosif d'Aidan, presque immédiatement suivi par la voix grave, modulée de l'accent néo-zélandais reconnaissable entre tous, de Dean. Il signa rapidement quelques photos avant de rendre son stylo feutre à une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns incroyablement bouclés, avec son plus beau sourire. Les joues halées de l'adolescente rougirent intensément alors qu'elle baissait ses yeux clairs au sol, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres, avec un "merci" à peine audible, chanté en français d'une voix éraillée. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle agita faiblement la main pour lui dire au revoir, plus immobile qu'une statue. Il remonta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du vaste bâtiment qui accueillait la Première Européenne, à Paris, du troisième volet des aventures de Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

La journaliste aux cheveux blonds, remarquable dans sa robe fourreau noire, s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui attirait les regards de tous les hommes de la salle, hétérosexuels ou non, sur sa chute de rein. Un sourire qu'elle devait espérer dévastateur sur ses lèvres rouges, et qui l'était très certainement vu l'air rêveur qui passa sur le visage d'Orlando, elle lui tendit un verre de vin.

\- "Tout va bien, messieurs ?" demanda-t-elle avec un accent français charmant.

L'interprète, récemment célibataire, de Legolas lui répondit d'une voix fascinée mais la femme, elle, n'écoutait pas ses propos, et gardait ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Richard rougit timidement et détourna le regard en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Pinot Noir, découvrit-il. Son préféré. Hasard ou fait exprès ? Le sourire aimable de la femme se fit calculateur et elle ressembla soudainement à un chat devant une souris prise au piège. Un putain de chat. Il détestait les chats.

\- "Et peut-on savoir qui nous fait l'honneur ?" demanda Orlando avec une note d'espoir à peine dissimulée en se penchant légèrement vers la femme.

\- "Ambre Neveu, journaliste pour le CINELIVE", répondit-elle rapidement en adressant à peine un regard au pauvre Bloom qui, déçu par la voix froide et le manque d'attention flagrant de la jeune femme, enfourna un canapé au saumon frais et baissa la tête.

Elle prit une gorgée de champagne en bavardant plaisamment de la météo, des rigeurs de l'hiver (qui s'annonçait - encore une fois - comme le plus froid jamais connu), et du bonheur que ça devait être de visiter la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle demanda s'il avait eu le temps de voir un peu Paris et, lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'il n'était arrivé dans la capitale française que le matin même, se proposa gentiment pour lui faire visiter quelques hauts lieux qu'on ne pouvait décemment manquer. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Pinot Noir en la remerciant, souriant aussi aimablement que possible, alors qu'Orlando se détournait d'eux pour s'en aller rejoindre Evangeline, Lee et Luke d'une démarche empressée.

\- "En vérité, je me demandais s'il serait possible que vous m'accordiez une interview de dernière minute. S'il vous plaît..." demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle, une moue adorable aux lèvres.

Richard fronça vaguement les sourcils en finissant son verre. Il n'aimait pas toutes ces manières dont les femmes usaient et abusaient pour circonvenir les hommes, persuadées de pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'elles voulaient en battant de leurs faux cils ou en promettant monts et merveilles par quelques sous-entendus à peine masqués. Il n'aimait pas les femmes, de manière générale. Presque autant que les chats, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, se raisonna-t-il en posant doucement son verre sur la nappe immaculée d'une table ronde, cela faisait aussi partie de son travail de répondre aux questions des journalistes.

\- "Bien sûr", acquieça-t-il en priant intérieurement pour que son sourire ne soit pas trop figé. "Peut-être préféreriez-vous un endroit plus tranquille ?"

Une petite voix, dans sa tête, lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition. Le sourire langoureux que la journaliste lui dédia aurait suffit, d'ordinaire, à le faire fuir en vitesse mais, étrangement, ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Au lieu de quoi, il la laissa passer son bras sous le sien et la suivit en silence entre les méandres des tables disséminées de-ci de-là dans la vaste salle au haut plafond. Il nota avec une précision accrue une multitude de détails qui, jusque là, lui étaient parfaitement invisibles, et dont il se moquait éperduement en temps normal. Qu'elle pressait son bras contre sa poitrine, par exemple. Et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en souriant doucement, et le regardait sous ses longs cils sombres, et parlait d'une voix basse et grave qui diffusait une langueur étrange dans son ventre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la silhouette parfaite de la journaliste et une flèche de désir transperça ses reins alors qu'elle se détachait de lui, sa main fine glissant lentement sur son bras en une caresse légère. Inconsciemment, il plia les doigts pour retenir sa main dans la sienne, juste un petit peu plus longtemps, et le rire grave qui roula dans la gorge de la belle française fit rater quelques pulsations à son coeur emballé. Elle ouvrit une porte et, se penchant légèrement, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier si la pièce était vide. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la chute de reins divine et les jambes interminables, et il se prit à les imaginer enroulées autour de lui alors qu'il la baisait à même le sol. Il secoua la tête, chassant les images sulfureuses qui naissaient dans son esprit échauffé, et retrouva un peu de lucidité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni les réactions qu'il éprouvait auprès de cette femme. Une parfaite inconnue dont il ne savait que le nom et la profession, et encore, si elle avait dit la vérité. Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire désarmant qui lui donna furieusement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres rouges. Elle s'empara de sa main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur et un frisson remonta son bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Sa lucidité, bientôt, fut totalement oblitérée par le souffle brûlant qui balaya sa gorge, une seconde avant que des lèvres voraces ne dévorent les siennes d'un baiser affamé.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le babillage incessant d'Evangeline lui donnait mal au crâne. Elle était adorable, et cette manière de s'extasier de tout et de rien proprement charmante. Mais à petite dose. Et à la longue, ça devenait franchement lassant. Or, il supportait ça depuis huit heures du matin et là, il saturait. Serrant son verre à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il se retrancha dans son espace mental personnel. Lee souriait placidement, argumentant avec la belle Eva des mérites de Paris comparée à Londres, des monuments à voir, et d'autres tas de choses dont il se foutait royalement. Il en était à se chercher une excuse pour s'éloigner quand l'interprète de Tauriel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lumineux avant de lui demander d'une voix douce s'il avait déjà visité le Louvre et le Château de Versailles. Il fut brièvement tenté de lui répondre un "non" catégorique car, en bon anglais qui se respecte, il ne pouvait pas décemment visiter la capitale française, et ses environs, et l'apprécier. Néanmoins, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un mufle aux yeux doux de Lee, il s'astreint à lui répondre avec sincérité. Oui, il avait visité le Louvre, dans son intégralité, et les œuvres qui y étaient entreposées étaient un régal pour les yeux de n'importe quel amateur d'art. Oui, il avait vu le Château de Versailles où une démesure presque obscène valsait langoureusement avec l'élégance française que le monde entier enviait. Et oui, Paris était une ville absolument magnifique. Même s'il préférait Londres. Evangeline allait repartir pour une nouvelle salve de questions quand Orlando se joignit à eux. L'air sombre qu'il arborait suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en frottant son bras d'un geste réconfortant tout en posant sa coupe de champagne sur la table.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de pivoter et de leur montrer d'un geste vague, à quelque distance de là, une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds. Lee siffla, admiratif, en écarquillant les yeux avant d'approuver le choix de Bloom.

\- "Tu as bon goût fils", dit-il avec la voix de Thranduil.

Luke ne trouvait pas qu'il avait bon goût. Cette femme était aussi vulgaire que superficielle, ça crevait les yeux. Tout en elle n'était qu'artifice, depuis sa poitrine savamment reconstruite par chirurgie jusqu'à la couleur de ses cheveux. Il pourrait presque parier que son joli petit nez droit avait été refait, ses lèvres gonflées pour les rendre plus pulpeuses, sa taille et ses hanches amincies par une série de liposuccions. Paraissait qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle mais lui ne voyait rien de beau là-dedans. Il s'apprêtait à leur faire part de ses réflexions quand Evangeline intervint en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

\- "Elle, en revanche, à moins de goût, puisqu'elle te préfère Richard."

Orlando haussa les épaules d'un air faussement navré avant de boire d'un trait la fin de son champagne. Il tourna le dos au couple, pris dans une discussion visiblement passionnante, et fit signe à un serveur en livrée blanche de lui apporter un autre verre.

\- "Et il a droit à du vin rouge, en plus. Les privilèges des têtes d'affiche, les enfants..."

Le serveur s'approcha avec discrétion et leur tendit un plateau d'argent où étaient élégament disposées plusieurs coupes pleine du pétillant vin blanc.

\- "Pourrait-on avoir un peu de vin rouge, nous aussi ?" demanda Lee avec espoir en désignant vaguement le verre à la main de Richard.

Le serveur le regarda vider son verre et le poser sur la table en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Puis il se reconcentra sur Lee et s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui proposer que du champagne. Il s'éloigna rapidement, slalomant entre les tables, une fois qu'ils eurent tous repris une coupe. Orlando la but en quelques gorgées puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- "Je trouve ca injuste", dit Evangeline d'une voix mauvaise. "Pourquoi a-t-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?"

Luke n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un traitement de faveur. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que de longues flûtes effilées où bullait du champagne. Pas la moindre trace de vin rouge. Il fronça les sourcils, n'écoutant plus les babillements hargneux d'Evangeline qui, de toute évidence, n'admettait pas qu'une femme digne de ce nom puisse repousser son cher petit Orlando au profit d'un autre homme, fusse-t-il aussi séduisant que Richard Armitage.

\- "Je reviens", dit-il soudainement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la table où trônait le verre de vin vide, comme un appel silencieux.

Il regarda la haute silhouette de son camarade se faire avaler par la foule, l'horrible femme accrochée à son bras, et se tourna vers le verre abandonné. Il le ramassa et le leva devant son visage pour sentir les effluves entêtants d'un vin sûrement hors de prix. Il en restait à peine un fond mais il y trempa ses lèvres. C'était bien du vin. Mais il y avait un arrière-goût étrange... S'assurant rapidement que personne ne le regardait - et, en vérité, personne ne s'intéressait à ses faits et gestes dans cette salle, trop obnubilés qu'ils étaient par le brillant Peter Jackson - il passa son doigt dans le fond du verre. Quand il le ressortit, rougi de vin, ce fut pour noter la présence, incrustée sous son ongle, d'une poudre amalgamée d'un noir d'encre. Soucieux, il le porta à ses lèvres et lécha son doigt. Le goût chimique envahit sa bouche alors qu'un éclair de lucidité transperçait le voile de sa migraine.

\- "Cette salope l'a drogué..."

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. A l'origine, c'était un OS, comme beaucoup de mes textes. Mais bon, c'était beaucoup trop long. J'ai tendance à croire que des OS trop longs gonflent les lecteurs plutôt que de les attirer, alors je préfère diviser (POUR MIEUX REGNER, AH AH AH AH). Normalement, tous les chapitres devraient être aussi longs que celui-ci. Tout dépendra de mon humeur, et du découpage, en fait =)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je vais me coucher ! A la prochaine !**

**Aschen**

**PS : la suite étant déjà écrite, elle devrait arriver bientôt, mais je ne peux pas garantir un rythme de parution. Navrée.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sir Luke, à la rescousse

**Warning, il y a du graphisme dans ce chapitre - et oui, dès le chapitre 2, je suis comme ça moi. Les mineurs devraient donc passer leur chemin. Les mineurs ne devraient pas lire cette fanfiction, de manière générale. Voilà. Déguerpissez. Je ne veux pas de problème avec vos parents.**

**On notera la charmante présence éclair d'Amanda Abbington, l'épouse de notre bien-aimé Martin Freeman. Parce que ça me semblait logique qu'il la fasse venir à la dernière Première Européenne d'un blockbuster tel que le Hobbit. Et puis parce que j'aime bien cette femme aussi, elle est amusante.**

**Sinon, il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture quand même ?**

* * *

AMORENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sir Luke, à la rescousse

* * *

Il n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet. Et Richard était un grand garçon, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Néanmoins, la façon que cette fille avait eu de les aborder, Orlando et lui, ne lui plaisait pas du tout et laissait présager du pire. Et cette manière presque indécente de se presser contre lui, et ces mimiques censées être séduisantes... Non, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Alors, il serra le verre de vin entre ses doigts et s'appliqua à suivre le chemin emprunté par le couple si mal assortis quelques instants plus tôt. Il apercut la silhouette plantureuse de la fille passer par une porte et la refermer derrière elle, à l'autre bout de la salle. Luke fendit la foule de son mieux, et le plus rapidement possible, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Il s'engagea dans un couloir éclairé de quelques appliques élégantes qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée du plus bel effet et qui avait, en outre, la bonne idée d'apaiser sa migraine. Il parcourut quelques mètres et tourna à l'angle de couloir pour se retrouver face à un embranchement. Tout droit ou à gauche. Et nulle trace de Richard ou de la pétasse qui l'accompagnait. Choisissant au hasard, il continua tout droit. S'il s'était souvenu des sages conseils de Gandalf, il se serait servi de son nez et aurait senti la fragrance capiteuse d'un parfum de femme luxueux qui filait vers la gauche. Il parcourut encore de nombreux mètres avant qu'un nouvel angle ne le fasse tourner sur la droite. Une porte se dressait devant lui et, en actionnant la poignée, se rendit compte qu'il était revenu à son point de départ. Un éclat de rire frais lui fit tourner la tête vers Amanda Abbington, la femme de Martin, qui le saluait d'un grand geste.

\- "Vous partez en exploration, Luke ?" lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il fit l'effort de lui retourner un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il tendit le bras au passage d'un serveur et s'empara de deux petits amuse-gueule qu'il enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche avant de faire demi-tour. Il refit son chemin en sens inverse et, cette fois, tourna sur la droit à l'embranchement. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité et se perdit plusieurs fois avant, par un pur hasard, de tomber sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il passa, sans la voir, devant une porte cachée dans une alcôve et encadrée par deux imposants pots en cuivre où s'épanouissaient une multitude de fleurs odorantes. Seule la voix de Richard l'alerta, juste à temps, avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné pour l'entendre. Les sourcils froncés par l'agression olfactive des fleurs, qui se contentaient d'augmenter l'intensité de sa migraine jusqu'à la rendre intolérable, et prêt à en découdre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne se posa pas de questions et entra dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui causa un tel choc que le verre, encore prisonnier de ses doigts, échappa à sa prise et se fracassa au sol, volant en mille éclats de cristal. _Bordel de Dieu_.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Richard n'était visiblement plus dans son état normal. Luke eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux bleus, devenus plus noirs que le ciel nocturne de Paris, avant qu'il ne les ferme en serrant les dents pour essayer de repousser la belle jeune femme. Son coeur rata un battement, puis deux quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, et la réalité de la drogue que Richard avait ingéré lui sauta littéralement aux yeux. Un voile rouge s'abattit sur son esprit.

\- "Lâche le, salope !" s'écria-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

La femme sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna pour lui faire face, ses doigts aux longs ongles rouges repliés comme des serres menaçants. Il prit une seconde pour la regarder de haut en bas avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il était vrai que, même pour quelqu'un comme lui, cette folle était superbe, dans le genre femme fatale. Ou pétasse géante, selon l'angle d'où on la regardait. Ses courbes, bien que visiblement fausses, auraient fait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Sauf de Richard, et de lui-même, dont la bisexualité avérée n'était pas vraiment affichée mais certainement pas tenue secrète, à ceci prêt qu'il était extrêmement regardant sur ses conquêtes. A moins d'un petit coup de pouce chimique, tel que le puissant aphrodisiaque qu'elle avait discrètement mis dans le verre de vin offert à Richard.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?" cracha-t-elle rageusement, visiblement furieuse de voir son joli plan si bien monté tomber à l'eau.

Luke serra les poings, ressentant pour la première fois l'envie véritablement impérieuse de frapper une femme mais refusant de le faire au nom des quelques principes moraux patiemment inculqué par ses parents. Il était un mec bien, civilisé. Il n'allait pas lui coller la dérouillée qu'elle méritait. Même si ses mains le démangeaient. Richard se laissa glisser contre le mur en gémissant plaintivement, et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts de musicien enfouis dans les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux. Sa respiration était érratique, haletante, entrecoupée de gémissements graves et sourds qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, faisaient ruer le sang de Luke dans ses veines. Ignorant délibérément la femme, il la dépassa en la bousculant, se foutant pas mal qu'elle se prenne le mur suite au choc, et s'agenouilla devant son compatriote anglais.

\- "Richard", appela-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux de nuit dans les siens. Du bleu de ses iris, il ne restait qu'un cercle infime tout autour de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Le coeur de Luke accéléra significativement quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il leva une main et l'approcha du visage pâle aux joues rougies. Une main fine aux ongles écarlates se referma sur son poignet et le tira violemment en arrière. Déséquilibré, l'interprète de Bard tomba sur le dos et un coup de pied vicieux le frappa en plein ventre, juste avant qu'un pied chaussé d'un escarpin rouge au talon aiguille dangereusement effrayant ne se pose sur son torse pour le clouer au sol. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la jambe joliment galbée de la psychopathe, qui dardait sur lui un regard venimeux. Elle se pencha sur lui en appuyant plus fortement et son talon effilé s'enfonça dans sa chair.

\- "La chienne qui vous sert de mère ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous mêler des affaires des autres, monsieur Evans ?" siffla-t-elle.

Une bordée d'injures monta aux lèvres de Luke. Sa mère était une sainte, bordel de Dieu, qui était cette foutue pouffiasse pour l'insulter ? Il enroula ses mains autour de la cheville fine pour l'écarter de son torse, mais la psychopathe avait plus de force qu'il ne paraissait. Ses maigres tentatives ne se soldèrent que par un surplus de douleur lorsqu'elle leva le pied pour le frapper à l'entrejambe avant de le clouer, encore une fois, par terre.

\- "Vous allez dégager d'ici, mon mignon, et ne plus revenir. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à préparer cette drogue, et plus encore pour la lui donner sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je n'ai droit qu'à une chance, une unique nuit avec lui, et je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ca. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Le talon faisait un mal de chien, bordel... Il essaya encore de se défaire du poids de la femme, sans succès. Les lèvres sanguines s'étirèrent en un sourire dangereux.

\- "Vous êtes mignon, vous aussi... C'est dommage, on aurait pu très bien s'entendre..."

Un bras s'enroula autour de la taille mince et propulsa la femme loin de Luke, l'envoyant heurter un mur avec une violence peu coutumière de la part de Richard. Luke se redressa après quelques instants d'incompréhension, pour regarder son compagnon reculer prudemment loin de la psychopathe tentatrice, qui s'approchait d'une démarche langoureuse. La pièce étant minuscule, il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur opposé, alors qu'elle tendait les mains vers lui. Elle les posa sur ses épaules et les laissa glisser lentement sur son torse, puis son ventre, avant de passer ses bras sous la veste du costume et d'embrasser presque tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire en se pressant contre lui. Luke se releva en s'aidant du mur et se frotta le plexus pour faire passer l'aiguille de douleur qui s'obstinait à lui martyriser la poitrine. Puis il pivota vers les deux autres et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, il tendit le bras, attrapa la femme par les cheveux et la traîna hors de la pièce. Il la jeta littéralement dans le couloir et interpela un serveur qui passait tout au bout du couloir.

\- "Soyez gentil, virez moi ça. Elle n'a rien à faire ici."

Le serveur sembla estomaqué, mais il obéit et ramassa la femme toute chiffonnée pour la tirer par le bras loin d'un Luke encore écumant de rage. Elle lui hurla d'une voix suraiguë que cette intervention lui couterait cher, et qu'il allait regretter d'avoir un jour croisé sa route. Luke la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que l'écho de ses cris se soit éteint, puis patienta encore un peu le temps de se calmer. Alors, il retourna dans la minuscule pièce qu'il avait quitté et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

L'inquiétude poignait son coeur de le voir dans cet état. Lui toujours si maître de lui-même, si calme et si solide, qu'il soit ainsi réduit à trembler aussi violemment, à lutter pour respirer correctement, était un véritable crève-coeur. Un putain d'aphrodisiaque, et terriblement puissant de toute évidence. De deux choses l'une : il pouvait l'abandonner à son sort et laisser les effets de la drogue se dissiper d'eux-mêmes quitte à l'enfermer dans cette pièce pour qu'il n'arrive pas un malheur quelconque, ou bien il pouvait essayer de l'aider. Il réalisa que ça ne lui serait pas difficile. Richard était plutôt séduisant, dans son genre. Assez pour lui plaire. Assez pour préférer sa deuxième option. Et puis, c'était principalement pour lui rendre service. Il souffrait, visiblement, de ce désir forcené que l'aphrodisiaque distillait dans ses veines. Et le voir souffrir à ce point le rendait simplement malade. Un nouveau tremblement fit vaciller Richard, qui se laissa tomber au sol, la tête rejetée en arrière et en appui sur le mur. Luke déglutit difficilement en regardant sa poitrine se soulever de manière erratique et ses paupières papillonner rapidement sur ses iris noires. Le mouvement de ses belles mains aux longs doigts fins attira son attention et, fasciné, il les regarda griffer le sol avant de remonter sur les cuisses fuselées. Sa bouche s'assécha alors que les ongles courts grattaient le tissu fluide du pantalon pour se perdre entre ses jambes repliées. Ce fut le tintement métallique d'un ceinturon qu'on déboucle qui le décida à se mettre en mouvement.

Luke le rejoignit rapidement et s'empara de ses mains avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans le pantalon trop contraignant. D'un mouvement souple, il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et se plaça au-dessus de Richard. Les paupières fines s'ouvrirent d'un coup à son contact et le noir de ses yeux le happa immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir vraiment, les mains tremblantes échappèrent à son emprise et se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage plus près. Puis il ne comprit plus rien d'autre que la sensation affolante des lèvres de Richard sur les siennes, et des mains de Richard sur son corps, alors que ses veines s'enflammaient. Sa chemise n'opposa aucune résistance et bientôt, une langue brûlante se mêla à la danse. Partout où les doigts fins passaient, sa peau se hérissait comme pour quémander plus de contacts. Il lui semblait que la moindre caresse était directement connectée à son entrejambe. Se reprenant, il acheva d'ouvrir le pantalon de Richard et passa ses mains sous le tissu noir du sous-vêtement pour s'emparer de son érection. Le râle qui emplit la pièce le fit durcir douloureusement dans son propre pantalon alors que ses doigts se mettaient à courir lentement sur le sexe dur qui pulsait entre ses mains. Il regarda Richard se cambrer et se presser un peu plus contre lui, et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était désirable. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'en prendre à celles de Richard.

Il s'amusa à butiner ses lèvres rougies avant de les lécher lentement, redessinant la courbe de sa bouche pour l'apprendre par coeur. Il frissonna quand la paume d'une main chaude massa langoureusement son entrejambe durement tendue. Le mouvement de sa propre main s'accéléra alors que son pantalon s'ouvrait. L'air surchauffé crépita entre eux tandis qu'il gémissait bruyamment au contact des doigts fins sur la peau douce de son sexe. Sa langue repartit découvrir la bouche accueillante de Richard et, les yeux grands ouverts, il le regarda se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien et s'accrocha désespérément à ses yeux noirs pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la vision enchanteresse du visage de Richard, ravagé du plaisir dont il était l'unique responsable, était trop dévastatrice pour qu'il n'y succombe pas. Alors il enfouit sa langue dans la bouche offerte pour enlacer la sienne en gémissant sans retenue des caresses qui faisaient trembler son corps, basculant sans crainte. Il vint en premier et se déversa sur le ventre dénudé de Richard. Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il se recula sans cesser de toumenter l'érection qui vibrait dans sa main et se pencha sur lui. En quelques coups de langues, il nettoya son sperme du ventre contracté, se délectant de voir Richard se cambrer un peu plus sous ce traitement. Puis son souffle balaya le bas-ventre avant qu'il ne lèche la colonne de chair tendue sur toute sa longueur. Le cri qui se répercuta entre les murs de la petite pièce ne l'inquiéta même pas. Il se foutait royalement qu'on puisse s'inquiéter de leur absence, et plus encore qu'on les entende. Il voulait juste regarder Richard jouir. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, il prit la tête rougie du sexe entre ses lèvres et, avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, le fit glisser dans sa gorge. Il gémit sourdement et la vibration fit, à son tour, gémir Richard un peu plus fort.

Il sentit les doigts merveilleux qui lui avaient donnés tant de plaisir se perdre dans ses cheveux longs et les tiraillements douloureux qu'ils provoquèrent l'obligèrent à accélérer. Aucune douceur, aucune tendresse. C'était rapide, dur et brutal, mais cela semblait beaucoup plaire à Richard. Et ce qui plaisait à Richard lui plaisait tout autant, découvrit-il avec fascination. Il le sentit vibrer plus fort et sut qu'il allait venir bientôt, mais se refusa à s'écarter. Au lieu de quoi, il ferma ses yeux gris et suça plus durement, jusqu'à le faire jouir en longs jets brûlants. La voix éraillée de Richard se cassa dans un cri plus fort que les autres tandis qu'il avalait le liquide salé qui emplissait sa gorge. Il se redressa après quelques coups de langue supplémentaires et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, attira le visage de Richard contre le sien pour l'embrasser voracement. La langue qui vint caresser la sienne était moins fébrile que précédemment, mais toujours entreprenante. Luke la suçota doucement avant de briser leur baiser, progressivement, et de poser son front contre celui de son amant. La seule idée de considérer Richard Armitage comme un _amant_ le fit rire. Ce son ressemblait plus à un gloussement étranglé, qui plus est, mais il ne voyait pas comment qualifier son compagnon autrement, après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il regarda les yeux de Richard reprendre leur habituelle couleur d'azur et ne put retenir un sourire lent, arborant un air de chat repu.

\- "Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Richard hocha vaguement la tête, les paupières papillonnantes. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits, maintenant que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque lui laissaient un peu de répit. Luke attendit patiemment qu'il comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, observant le fil de ses pensées au travers de ses yeux clairs. Et le fil de ses émotions, à mesure qu'il reconstituait la scène jouée précédemment. Incompréhension, gêne, colère, horreur, effarement, honte. Il était étrange de constater à quel point le visage de Richard pouvait être un livre ouvert en certaines circonstances très particulières, quand il pouvait être aussi fermé et impassible qu'un mur lisse dans d'autres. A cet instant précis, néanmoins, Luke aurait préféré qu'il soit parfaitement neutre. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. La honte semblait avoir balayé toutes les autres émotions et, le sang affluant à toute vitesse vers son visage, ses joues pâles rougissaient rapidement. Luke aurait pu trouver cela adorable s'il n'éprouvait pas déjà cette petite pointe de vexation.

\- "Ecoute, c'est pas grave, d'accord ?" dit-il néanmoins.

Richard ne réagit pas. Il semblait pétrifié, figé dans le marbre. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol avec une obstination rageuse et Luke pouvait presque voir son cerveau, derrière ses iris claires, tenter désespérément de trouver une raison logique et rationnelle à la situation actuelle.

\- "Cette salope t'a drogué, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute", dit-il d'un ton net. "Inutile de te flageller, d'accord ? Tu m'entends, Richard ? Ou bien est-ce que je parle à un mur ?"

Ledit Richard hocha vaguement la tête mais Luke ignorait s'il répondait à la première, la seconde ou la troisième de ses questions. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son amant - Dieu, ce mot-là ne lui plaisait vraiment pas - pour essayer d'accrocher son regard, mais son regard restait obstinément baissé. Soupirant devant ce mutisme stressant et ce refus de le regarder droit dans les yeux, Luke se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs en se demandant s'il ne devait pas le gifler, histoire de le ramener à la réalité. Il médita l'idée une seconde, puis deux, mais la refusa finalement en secouant sèchement la tête. Au lieu de quoi, il tenta la carte de l'humour.

\- "Dis..." dit-il avec un sourire lumineux. "Tu sais que tu te serais quand même fait violer, si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Par une femme, quand même. Ca va, c'est pas trop dur à encaisser, comme concept ?"

Le regard réfrigérant que lui rendit Richard suffit à lui faire perdre son sourire et abandonner définitivement l'idée de faire de l'humour. Il tenta une pauvre moue d'excuse que son vis-à-vis ne vit pas, puisqu'il était replongé dans son petit monde mental personnel où aucune journaliste française ne lui avait fait boire d'aphrodisiaque pour le forcer à la sauter dans un recoin sombre durant la Première du film, et où aucun Luke Evans ne lui avait sauvé la vie - enfin, façon de parler - pour ensuite lui donner l'orgasme le plus foudroyant qu'il avait connu en quarante années de vie. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas admis et accepté ce qu'il venait de se passer, Luke prit le parti de le laisser tranquille et d'attendre son heure, aussi patiemment que possible. Alors, il se releva tranquillement et se rhabilla convenablement en espérant que les quelques minutes de plaisir intense qu'il avait connu ici ne s'étaient pas inscrites sur son visage. Ou du moins, que ca ne serait pas trop voyant. Le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi pour que des rumeurs de ce genre se diffusent à travers le monde. Il recula jusqu'à la porte sans quitter Richard des yeux, la pointe de vexation farfouillant un peu plus dans sa poitrine quand il le vit se rhabiller promptement avant de retourner à son immobilité parfaite. Déçu, Luke se retourna et ouvrit la porte avant de lui jeter un dernier regard.

\- "Prend ton temps, j'excuserai ton absence", marmonna-t-il d'une voix morne.

Richard ne réagit pas. La porte se referma sur Luke sans même qu'il l'entende.

* * *

**Vouala ! A un de ces jours pour le chapitre 3, peut-être ? Je vous embrasse bien fort !**

**Aschen**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un adversaire obstiné

**Hell'O tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai accompagné une amie à la Convention Star Trek de Londres et du coup, j'ai vu Karl Urban (Eomer de LOTR) et Sir Patrick Stewart (Professeur X de X-Men). C'était cool.**

**Bon, je suppose que vous vous en fichez, alors je vous envoie immédiatement le chapitre qui, à l'origine devait être bieeeen plus long et contenir un autre lemon mais, hey. Ca n'aurait pas été drôle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un adversaire obstiné

* * *

Luke le surveilla tout le reste de la soirée, qui se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. De loin, soigneusement à distance. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Les heures passant, il voyait ses joues redevenir, progressivement, d'un rouge diffus et ses yeux bleus se troubler. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas lorsqu'il s'excusa auprès de Peter et rentra rapidement à l'hôtel. Malgré les ordres pressants de son esprit, Luke obligea ses jambes à rester parfaitement immobile, se refusant à le suivre. Il s'astreint à regarder droit devant lui, à répondre aux questions, à plaisanter avec ses camarades, à rire aux propos injurieux de Martin. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de serrer son verre aussi fort que possible, et ses doigts blanchissaient au fur et à mesure que sa pression se renforcait. Lorsque Richard le frôla pour quitter les lieux, il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui adresser la parole, ignorant de son mieux le regard fiévreux qui glissa sur lui. Il attendit d'être tout à fait sûr de son départ, et cela lui prit plus d'une heure, pour estimer qu'il était de relâcher sa vigilance. Sa main, qui n'était pas d'accord, serra trop fort et la coupe vola en éclats. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il regarda les morceaux de cristal enfonçés dans sa paume et secoua le poignet pour en chasser quelques uns, projetant de fines gouttelettes de sang autour de lui. Bien entendu, Evangeline réagit au quart de tour et s'empara de sa main blessée pour regarder l'état de ses blessures, ses attitudes de jeune maman reprenant le dessus. Il sourit aux souvenirs de quelques sous-entendus diffusés par Martin, comme quoi la belle jeune femme et lui avaient une aventure. Le pauvre avait choisi d'ignorer l'homosexualité pourtant claire de Luke et le statut marital d'Eva pour papoter à son gré, mais l'interprète de Tauriel l'avait rapidement remis à sa place. Elle n'admettait pas qu'on puisse remettre en cause sa fidélité à son époux, et arguait que ce genre de propos, aussi stupides qu'irrespectueux, risquaient de perturber son enfant. Ainsi, par respect pour elle et sa famille, elle lui avait gentiment mais fermement intimé de "fermer sa gueule". Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Martin avait obéi. Il n'avait plus blablaté sur le sujet depuis. Malgré ces fausses rumeurs, Eva et lui étaient restés proches et, si d'autres s'amusaient à les considérer encore comme un couple officieux, lui devait admettre qu'il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir une deuxième maman.

\- "Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, Luke, il faut soigner ça immédiatement."

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et intercepta le verre qu'Eva tendait à Lee, pour le lui rendre immédiatement. Un sourire engageant étira ses lèvres et il retira rapidement les quelques éclats encore fichés dans sa paume avant de la montrer à la ronde.

\- "Inutile de déranger les urgences pour si peu, voyons, Eva ! Regarde, ça ne saigne déjà plus. Un peu d'eau froide pour laver tout ça et on y retourne !"

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer correctement mais Peter intervint et, avec toute l'autorité nonchalante qui le caractérisait et qui faisait qu'on lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil - et avec plaisir encore en plus - sépara les interprètes de Bard et Tauriel, intimant à la seconde d'aller voir ailleurs et de profiter de la fête, et au premier de rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- "Tu es dispensé pour ce soir, alors va te reposer."

Là-dessus, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luke pour lui faire effectuer un demi-tour et le poussa, doucement mais fermement, vers la sortie. Intérieurement pas mécontent de pouvoir rentrer dormir un peu, l'acteur anglais ne se fit pas prier et s'en fut sans demander son reste, saluant rapidement Graham et Adam qui, non loin, se lamentaient de ne pas avoir eu la même idée avant lui. Mais une parole du grand Dwalïn, prononcée avec l'accent rocailleux propre aux écossais, lui fit perdre son sourire.

\- "Entre Richard qui est malade et celui-là qui se blesse tout seul, on forme une belle équipe de bras cassés, mon petit Adam."

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il prit tout son temps pour retourner à l'hôtel, si bien qu'il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour rejoindre sa chambre plutôt que les cinq habituelles. Il passa devant celle de Richard et, inconciemment, tendit l'oreille. Ne percevant aucun signe de vie, il partit du principe que son camarade avait réussi à s'endormir et fit en quelques pas les quinze mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce en s'obligeant à ne pas jeter un regard en arrière. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil du vaste salon, puis dénoua sa cravate. Il la fit coulisser dans son col et l'enroula vaguement autour de son poing avant de reposer le cylindre de tissu sur la table basse. Il observa calmement la paume de sa main blessée. Les éclats de verre avaient entamé la peau plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord, et serrer le poing faisait assez mal pour qu'il préfère s'abstenir. Néanmoins, les plaies ne saignaient plus, et commencaient déjà à cicatriser. Il faudrait du temps pour que les bords déchiquetés se rapprochent et se referment, mais il n'y aurait certainement pas de cicatrices.

D'ici là, il allait avoir quelques difficultés à se servir de sa main.

Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone et appela le service d'étage pour se commander quelques trucs à manger, histoire de ne pas se coucher le ventre vide, et s'affala littéralement dans son canapé en allumant la télévision. Il zappa pendant presque un dizaine de minutes avant qu'on frappe à sa porte pour lui apporter son sandwich poulet mayonnaise et son thé au jasmin. Il avait prit le goût de ce thé en passant quelques temps au Japon et, depuis, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, son esprit refusant de s'apaiser sans le recours du breuvage brûlant. Il donna un pourboire à la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux vêtue de rouge qui déposa le plateau sur la table basse, et reçut un sourire lumineux en récompense, avant de la raccompagner à la porte comme le gentleman qu'il était. Il allait refermer la porte quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé, quelque part dans le couloir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais le silence ne fut plus perturbé. Elle s'en alla sur un dernier "au revoir" francais absolument charmant et lui s'en retourna sur son canapé.

Il dévora son sandwich en cinq bouchées, pas plus, et se servit une tasse, qu'il porta à ses lèvres en souriant goulument. Les effluves entêtants du thé lui montèrent rapidement à la tête et il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant de bien-être. Détendu, il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. D'abord les fans qui les attendaient impatiemment, la gentillesse des uns, la frénésie un peu dérangeante des autres, l'accueil en tout cas très chaleureux. Le film, absolument grandiose, et la soirée qui l'avait suivi. Le rire d'Evangeline, les plaisanteries de Martin, les étreintes dignes d'un ours de Graham. Et puis Richard. Affreusement élégant dans son costume noir et sa chemise bleu nuit, assez du moins pour que Lee et Orlando en soient jaloux. Un sourire lent étira les lèvres de Luke alors que le rire grave de Richard dansait dans sa tête. Et puis la journaliste, dont il ignorait le nom, mais grâce à qui sa soirée était passée de "très agréable" à "à recommencer au plus vite". Sans elle et son verre de vin drogué, il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de voir à quoi ressemblait Richard sous l'emprise d'un désir plus fort que lui. Les souvenirs de leur interlude remontèrent rapidement à sa mémoire, échauffant ses reins alors que son coeur battait un peu plus fort. Il avait plutôt mal apprécié la réaction de son camarade une fois que la raison lui était revenue, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie de lui de soupirer de désespoir à l'idée qu'il ne revivrait plus ça.

Luke se redressa vivement en se rappelant que Richard avait quitté la soirée précipitamment, et qu'il n'allait peut-être pas bien. Rapidement, il avala son thé, ignorant la brûlure du breuvage sur sa gorge et sa langue, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, fourrant sa carte magnétique dans sa poche, avant de rejoindre celle de Richard. Le silence qui régnait derrière la porte était aussi mortel qu'au moment de son arrivée, une bonne heure auparavant. Au point que c'en était angoissant.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva le poing gauche - les plaies de sa main droite lui faisaient encore trop mal pour qu'il s'en serve - et toqua à la porte. Il recommença une deuxième fois, après plusieurs minutes d'attente sans réponse. Puis une troisième, plus fort. Définitivement inquiet, il baissa son poing et posa la main sur la poignée ronde. Presque timidement, il la tourna vers la gauche, s'attendant à la trouver bloquée par le verrou. Mais la poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Toujours inquiet mais soudainement un peu gêné de s'introduire comme ça chez un ami et collègue, il passa juste sa tête par l'entrebâillement pour entendre plus distinctement. Il se figea immédiatement devant le spectacle de désolation qui régnait dans la suite. Il considérait Richard comme quelqu'un d'ordonné, pas forcément maniaque bien sûr, mais plutôt bien organisé. Aussi pensa-t-il immédiatement à un cambriolage en voyant le bordel sans nom qui s'étendait devant lui. Maintenant paniqué, il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et s'avança au milieu du carnage. Mais force lui était de constater qu'aucune fenêtre n'avait été forcée, pas plus que la porte d'entrée. Il dut convenir, avec difficultés, que c'était bien Richard qui avait tout saccagé dans sa chambre. Des bouts de verre mêlées à de nombreuses plumes échappées de coussins éventrés parsemaient le sol carrelé, des meubles étaient renversés, et la télé tournait en sourdine. The Great Train Robbery. Saison 1. Que Richard regarde une série dans laquelle il jouait lui fit, étrangement, un coup au coeur. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que la chambre soit dévastée à ce point. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que des vêtements étaient abandonnés au sol. La chemise bleue de Richard, déchirée. Son pantalon, jeté dans un coin. Sa cravate de soie noire, qui pendait lamentablement, accrochée à un bout de verre encore vaillant du miroir en miettes. Des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Et une robe. Luke se pencha et ramassa le vêtement féminin pour le lever devant ses yeux. Une robe noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il connaissait cette robe. Il revit, distinctement, la belle femme aux cheveux blonds. Sa démarche chaloupée, ses lèvres rouges, ses ongles écarlates. Ses yeux de biches, langoureux. Sa voix chaude et sexy. Sa poitrine opulente, pressée contre le torse de Richard. Et sa robe fourreau noire, qui moulait ses formes à la perfection pour lui donner l'élégance que sa vulgarité naturelle annihilait.

La robe de la journaliste.

Son coeur cessa simplement de battre. Puis il eut l'impression qu'on lui tailladait la poitrine à grands coups de griffes acérées. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'étouffer, malgré l'accélération brutale de sa respiration. Il étouffait de rage. Il étouffait de haine. La robe flotta au sol dans un froufrou soyeux alors qu'il traversait le vaste salon, quasiment identique au sien si ce n'était le changement des couleurs, pour rejoindre la chambre. Il perçut le son de gouttes d'eau par millier se fracassant contre le sol dallé de la douche italienne mais n'y fit pas attention. Il donna un violent coup de pied à la porte, qui vola contre le mur avec un bruit de tonnerre. La chambre était sûrement dans un état plus indescriptible encore que le salon mais le lit avait été curieusement épargné. Seuls les draps, froissés et échoués au sol, et les oreillers balancés de-ci de-là dans la pièce, témoignaient de la passion qui avait animé les ébats du couple. La rage menaça de le tuer quand la journaliste se leva d'un bond, enroulant prestement un drap autour de son corps de déesse, si méticuleusement refait, pour cacher sa nudité. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de choc quand elle le reconnut.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous ?" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'indignation et la peur. "Partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !"

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourtant il lui faudrait admettre, bien plus tard, lorsqu'il repenserait en solitaire aux événements de la nuit, qu'il avait bel et bien frappé une femme. Ou du moins, violenté. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle reculait précipitamment et trébuchait sur un oreiller abandonné, et la saisit par le bras. Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de se débattre alors qu'il la trainait hors de la chambre. Dans un sursaut de fureur, elle parvint à s'arracher à sa prise et lui assena une gifle qui lui aurait fait voir des étoiles en temps normal. Mais la rage lui retournait tant et si bien les entrailles qu'il resta insensible à la claque. Grognant, il la saisit par les cheveux et la propulsa violemment en avant. Il la regarda trébucher et se cogner contre le sofa avant de basculer par-dessus le dossier et de retomber sur l'assise moelleuse du meuble, le quatre fers en l'air. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, en proie à une panique abjecte, et chercha les issues possibles. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper, elle passa sous son bras et courut jusqu'à sa robe, qu'elle ramassa d'un geste souple. Puis elle se jeta littéralement sur la porte de la suite, s'enfuyant sans demander son reste et sans se soucier de sa mise indécente. Resté seul avec sa haine et sa fureur étouffantes, Luke claqua la porte derrière la journaliste sans même s'étonner de la sentir trembler sur ses gonds. Ses mains frémissaient, et la sensation d'étouffement se faisait plus présente de seconde en seconde. Son coeur cognait douloureusement contre ses côtes, en protestation à cet afflux brutal d'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il se calme, avant de faire un infarctus. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Soumis à la haine brûlante qui pulsait dans ses veines, il retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de bain, où l'eau se faisait toujours entendre.

* * *

**Vous avez le droit de m'insulter. Paraît que je le mérite XD**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! Il y aura une scène graphique, vous êtes prévenues.**

**Je vous embrasse, **

**Aschen**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les bienfaits d'une douche

**Z'avez vu ? Je poste la suite vachement tôt. Comment je suis trop gentille comme auteur...**

**En fait, on m'a maudit avec le précédent chapitre. Parce que je coupe au meilleur moment, il paraît. Vous n'imaginez pas la sensation de puissance que ca procure XD Enfin bref, voilà la fameuse suite et la nouvelle scène graphique. Comme toujours, les éventuels mineurs, vous êtes priés de décarrer de là - bien que je sache pertinemment que vous n'obéirez pas. Parce que moi-même, je n'obéissais pas. Mais ca fait parti du protocole de sécurité, voyez ?**

**Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les bienfaits d'une douche froide

* * *

La pièce était pleine d'une vapeur qui imbiba désagréablement sa chemise blanche et colla ses cheveux, ébouriffés par sa lutte avec la journaliste, sur son front. Sans s'interroger, il marcha résolument jusqu'à la douche italienne, apercevant vaguement les contours d'une silhouette masculine derrière la vitre opaque qui la séparait du reste de la salle de bain. Il empoigna le rebord de plastique qui cerclait le verre trouble et contourna la vitre pour rejoindre son camarade sans se soucier des trombes d'eau qui pleuvaient de la pomme de douche. Une infime partie de son esprit se figea devant la scène, mais le reste de sa conscience, obscurcie par une rage tenace, s'en moqua éperduement. Richard était assis au sol, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, le front posé contre ses genoux et recroquevillé sur lui-même. La pluie était glacée. Luke se planta devant lui et, refermant une main d'acier sur son bras aux muscles finement dessinés, le releva d'une traction brutale. Surpris, presque effrayé, Richard leva vers lui un regard désarmé aux iris noires. Luke ne s'en formalisa même pas. Il le plaqua méchamment contre le mur, se foutant pas mal que sa tête cognât les carreaux de faïence.

\- "Tu as couché avec cette pute !" cracha-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage.

Pour bien appuyer son propos, il le décolla du mur pour l'y plaquer une seconde fois, un peu plus fort. Sa tête cogna dûrement le mur, encore, et un gémissement plaintif emplit la salle de bain sans que Luke ne le remarque.

\- "Tu as couché avec cette pute", répéta-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe. "Avec... POURQUOI PUTAIN ?"

Richard secoua la tête, et des gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de sa crinière noire pour embrasser la bouche entrouverte de Luke. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres et se renfrogna en n'y sentant pas la saveur de celles de Richard.

\- "Elle était là..."

Le choc de cette réponse, prononcée d'une voix complètement éraillée et plus chaude qu'une braise ardente, le fit frissonner mais il refusa de s'y attarder. Elle était là, qu'il avait dit. Tout simplement. Il avait envie de baiser et elle, elle était là. Ca n'allait pas plus loin que ca. La déception coula suavement dans sa poitrine. Richard n'était pas très regardant sur ses relations, c'en était affligeant. Puis une lumière désagréable se fit dans son esprit, et c'est d'une voix blanche, atone et sans émotions, qu'il parla.

\- "J'étais juste là, moi aussi ?"

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le regard noir d'encre de Richard le happa et toute sa colère, toute sa haine à l'encontre de l'autre psychopathe et de l'enfoiré qui lui servait d'ami, se désagréagea en même temps que le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. Sa main se referma sur la gorge pâle qui lui faisait envie et il se pressa contre lui, ses lèvres s'anéantissant sur celles de Richard alors que ses doigts serraient, serraient, serraient. Il ne voulait pas être mis dans le même sac que l'autre folle. Il ne voulait pas simplement "être là". Il réalisa, et cette constatation le plongea dans un désarroi fiévreux empli d'une fébrilité forcenée, qu'il aspirait, voulait, désirait plutôt, et avec plus d'ardeur que tout ce qu'il avait pu vouloir dans toute sa vie, que Richard ait besoin de lui. Et de lui seul. Sa langue fouilla désespérément l'antre chaude et accueillante à la recherche de son amante, et les soupirs de Richard lui montèrent à la tête alors qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre son corps brûlant malgré l'eau gelée qui continuait de pleuvoir sur eux. Il voulait, comprenait-il à mesure que les mains de Richard le délestaient de ses vêtements pour l'offrir à la glace de la pluie et à la brûlure de ses caresses, revoir ce regard enfiévré qu'il avait posé sur lui en quittant la Première, et que ces yeux-là n'appartiennent plus qu'à lui. La compréhension fit jour dans son esprit désarticulé, et il réalisa avec force qu'il voulait simplement être le seul à pouvoir mettre Richard dans cet état de besoin et d'abandon. Il voulait le prendre et le garder, pour toujours, rien que pour lui. Le soustraire aux regards envieux et lubriques des autres hommes et des femmes qui lui courraient après, et le tenir soigneusement protégé des atteintes du reste du monde. Il voulait le marquer comme sien, et que Richard lui-même ne trouve de repos et de plaisir qu'entre ses bras.

Et les siens seuls.

\- "Ca t'a plu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'arrachant à ses lèvres. "Elle était bonne, au moins, cette salope ?"

Richard secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et les lèvres de Luke s'étirèrent en un sourire méchant. Non bien sûr que non. Puisqu'elle n'était pas lui. Il allait le lui faire comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mains de Richard furent plus rapides. Elles se glissèrent dans son pantalon et s'emparèrent de son érection déjà plus dure que la pierre, lui coupant la parole alors qu'un râle éraillé s'échappait de ses lèvres ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. Il serra les dents pour retenir le flots de soupirs et de gémissement qui lui venaient naturellement, et rouvrit les yeux pour se fracasser à un regard d'encre où brillait une lueur de folie luxurieuse qui lui retourna le coeur. Son front posé contre celui de Richard, il savoura les caresses en haletant.

\- "Nom de Dieu, Richard", gémit-il en fermant les yeux pour se soutraire au pouvoir de ceux de son amant. "Putain, c'est..."

\- "J'ai envie de toi..."

Le murmure, à peine audible avec le fracas de l'eau et sa propre respiration erratique, transperça son esprit embrumé comme une lance de feu. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Richard se fermer alors que la frustration se peignait sur ses traits parfaits.

\- "J'ai envie de toi en moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît..."

Oh, putain de merde. Son sang rua dans ses veines et, inconsciemment, il roula des hanches pour frotter son sexe contre celui, tout aussi dur, de son amant, envoyant une décharge électrique dans ses reins douloureux. Les suppliques de Richard, lancés d'une voix plaintive pleine d'un besoin fébrile, lui firent perdre la tête. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passionnément, et ses mains lâchèrent la gorge pâle pour agripper les hanches étroites. Il s'arracha aux lèvres rougies de ses baisers et lui fit faire un demi-tour avant de plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes en le forçant à se cambrer. Ses doigts crochetèrent la nuque rigide de Richard pour le maintenir arqué contre lui alors que son sexe coulissait avec une lenteur innommable entre les fesses fermes. Il s'arrêta une seconde, savourant les tremblements d'impatience qui parcourait le corps soumis au sien.

Il regarda les gouttes translucides glisser suavement sur la peau rougie du froid mordant de l'eau et se pencha pour en lécher une qui le narguait en caressant la colonne vertébrale arquée. Richard gémit bruyamment alors que sa langue remontait jusqu'à sa nuque, et cria quand ses dents mordirent fortement la chair de son épaule. Luke s'enfonça en lui d'une seule poussée, jusqu'à la garde, l'emplissant totalement. Richard s'était brutalement crispé et tremblait contre lui, de douleur cette fois. Luke embrassa doucement la ligne tendue de sa nuque, sa langue traçant des arabesques sensuelles sur sa peau pâle dans le but de se faire pardonner son impatience. Ses doigts quittèrent la nuque et remontèrent dans les cheveux noirs, les crochetant impitoyablement pour lui faire tourner la tête. Ses lèvres dévorèrent celles de Richard, sans douceur, transmettant au mieux son besoin urgent de le faire sien. Et Richard, qui répondait à son baiser avec autant si ce n'est plus de passion, se mit à onduler contre ses hanches, le forçant à suivre le mouvement.

Le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait déserta le champ de bataille et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Richard. Ses doigts quittèrent les cheveux sombres pour reprendre leur place initiale sur sa nuque, l'arrachant à ses lèvres, alors que son bras passait sur son ventre pour le plaquer plus fermement contre ses hanches. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour quitter l'antre accueillante, et revint aussitôt d'un mouvement aussi brusque que rapide. Richard se cambra contre lui en criant, accusant le coup. Sa voix éraillée était, à ses oreilles, la plus belle des mélodies, alors qu'il le faisait crier, et crier, et crier, déterminé à entendre sa voix se briser sous la force du plaisir.

En plus de trente années d'existence, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à posséder quelqu'un. Que Richard soit plus vieux que lui et soumis à l'ingérence d'un aphrodisiaque décidément tenace ne parvint pas à le faire culpabiliser. Il profitait allégrement de la faiblesse passagère de son ami, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ni aux conséquences de ses actes. Richard tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant sous ses cils noirs où brillaient quelques larmes d'eau pure, et son monde ne se résuma bientôt plus qu'au regard de nuit rivé au sien. Son monde ne bruissait plus que de ses cris, et il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur presque intolérable qui l'entourait alors qu'il allait et venait, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, entre les fesses plaquées contre son bas-ventre.

Il se détacha de lui pour le reprendre immédiatement, et son coup de boutoir d'une force rare s'accompagna d'un coup de poing. Le carrelage se fendit sous la puissance du coup, et ses ongles griffèrent le mur comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'un appui, de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme de plaisir qui s'ouvrait en lui. Son poing refermé sur le sexe tendu de Richard accéléra le mouvement, pompant plus fort. La main droite de Richard rejoignit la sienne, blessée du coup donné dans le mur, et lia leurs doigts fermement. Il ferma les yeux, et retira à Luke le seul appui qui le retenait de tomber. Privé de son regard, il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa chute, et n'en avait plus aucune envie du reste. Il serra un peu plus leurs mains liées, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, alors qu'il le pilonnait plus fort, plus fort et encore davantage. Il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa chute. Mais il était déterminé à faire tomber Richard avant lui.

Il y parvint alors qu'il le prenait une ultime fois, ses dents mordant férocement son épaule déjà malmenée, et que son poing se resserrait inconsciemment sur le sexe vibrant de plaisir. La voix de Richard se brisa sur un cri libérateur alors qu'il jouissait sur le mur bleuté. Et le voir s'abandonner ainsi au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait le fit définitivement basculer. L'inconscience se referma sur lui, dans un black-out bienfaisant, alors qu'il se libérait au coeur de Richard en criant son nom d'une voix éraillée. Il revint immédiatement à lui et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux au sol, entraînant Richard avec lui, et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces vacillantes.

Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, les yeux grands ouverts pour voir le bleu infini qu'il aimait tant reprendre ses droits dans les iris encore envahies d'un noir opaque.

* * *

**Hop, c'est fini pour le moment ! J'espère que ca vous a plu =) Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes très chères, je reviens bientôt. Parce que rien n'est fini, les enfants, ca ne fait que commencer...**

**Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, parce que je vais les faire souffrir ! AH AH AH AH AH AH *ivre de puissance***

**Enfin bref, revenez quoi. On s'amuse bien, ici. Y a du sexe et du drame. C'EST GAME OF THRONES MON TRUC ! (le premier qui dit "non" ou tout autre terme négatif, j'le mords - vous êtes prévenus).**

**A bientôt ? Des bises.**

**Aschen**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Jour d'Après

**Bien le bonsoir. **

**J'ignore parfaitement la date d'aujourd'hui, mais il me semble que ca fait bien une dizaine de jours depuis le dernier chapitre. Donc, je vous envoie la suite. En espérant que ca vous plaira (ah ah ah ah ah), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Edit : j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Il est ici mentionné le nom d'un mec. Qui, bien entendu, n'existe pas. Il sort tout droit de mon imagination (et son horrible nom aussi d'ailleurs). Voilà !**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Jour d'Après

* * *

Le matin se leva sur sa silhouette solitaire. Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque, s'ils avaient laissé un peu de repos à Richard, s'étaient manifestés plusieurs fois encore. De moins en moins forts, cependant. Luke n'avait guère dormi durant les dernières heures de la nuit, trop occupé à prendre Richard une seconde fois, avant de le laisser lui infliger les derniers outrages à son tour. Le ciel pâlissait quand, enfin, le sommeil l'avait emporté après un orgasme dévastateur qui l'avait laissé le souffle coupé. Il avait emporté avec lui l'image d'un regard bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été et d'un sourire doux avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'étreignent. Il ouvrit un oeil paresseux mais néanmoins satisfait d'avoir pu grappiller quelques maigres heures de sommeil, et regarda tout autour de lui. La chambre n'était plus dans le bordel indéfinissable qu'il avait trouvé. Tout avait repris sa place et, si le lit pouvait encore témoigner de la nuit agitée que son actuel propriétaire avait passé, rien ne laissait envisager qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit de répréhensible dans cette pièce. Si ce n'était l'odeur âcre du sexe qui embaumait les draps et l'air surchauffé. Il s'étira, délassant ses muscles engourdis de sommeil, et se redressa en bâillant.

Pas la plus petite trace de Richard. Luke jeta ses jambes hors du lit et agita les orteils pour savourer la douceur de la moquette avant de se lever et d'entourer sa taille d'un drap froissé, qu'il fit passer sur son épaule à la manière des toges des sénateurs de la Rome Antique. Pas de bruit dans la salle de bain, mais un bruit de chute suivi d'une bordée d'injures depuis le salon. Souriant, il traversa la chambre d'un bon pas pour rejoindre son amant. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'appuya contre le linteau de bois, croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé, pour le regarder évoluer dans la vaste salle dévastée par ses bons soins. Et par ceux de la psychopathe. Luke repoussa fermement la pensée de cette femme folle à lier, peu désireux de gâcher un aussi bon matin avec une tarée de cet acabit. Il avait mieux à penser. Comme aux fesses délicieuses de Richard qui, à genoux par terre, cherchait à attraper quelque chose sous un meuble et lui donnait sans le savoir une vue paradisiaque. Il sourit en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où, durant la nuit passée, il avait pu profiter de leur fermeté. Son esprit dériva allégrement, lui rappelant les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé à s'enfoncer en lui. Ses reins s'échauffèrent et il quitta son appui pour s'avancer silencieusement vers son amant, qui se relevait avec dépit. Arrivé dans son dos, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et mordilla savamment la gorge pâle, pressant son bas-ventre éveillé contre les reins de Richard, qui sursauta violemment. Son amant parvint à se soustraire à son étreinte et recula précipitamment. Il fallut à peu près la moitié de la distance totale du salon pour qu'il s'estime suffisamment loin de lui. Luke fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il fit un pas vers lui, et Richard recula d'autant. Luke se figea instantanément. Il le fuyait.

\- "Richard," dit-il d'un ton plus pressant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Son amant essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ses joues rougirent d'embarras et il baissa la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Luke en profita pour se rapprocher significativement. Il tendait la main vers lui pour effleurer ses cheveux quand Richard releva la tête, un air déterminé inscrit sur ses traits parfaits. Luke se stoppa dans son mouvement.

\- "Recule."

L'ordre avait été lancé d'une voix calme et douce, mais ca restait un ordre. Et Luke recula. Il ne comprenait pas encore totalement ce qu'était cette effroyable sensation de froid qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine et dans chacun de ses membres, mais il se mit à frissonner. Il comprit à l'instant même où Richard détourna les yeux avant de passer une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien ébouriffés. Un rire sec laboura la gorge de Luke.

\- "On joue déjà la rupture, Richard ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le regard de son amant parlait pour lui. Oui, il voulait rompre. Déjà. Avant même qu'ils n'aient réellement été ensemble. C'en était risible, tellement ca faisait mal.

\- "Pourquoi ?" parvint-il à demander sans que sa voix ne vacille.

Richard n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. On l'avait drogué, et on avait abusé de lui. Parce que c'était ce qui c'était produit, réalisa Luke. La journalise psychopathe avait abusé de Richard. Et lui, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, ne valait pas mieux. Le mot "viol" s'imprima dans son esprit en lettres de feu, mais il peinait à appréhender l'idée. Il avait un souvenir trop précis des suppliques et des cris de Richard, de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur lui, de son regard ardent quand il le prenait, ou quand il l'avait lui-même pris. Non, ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'avait rien de commun avec un vulgaire viol. Il avait aimé, et il l'avait bien voulu.

\- "Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire," murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial, la voix tremblante d'une rage à peine contenue devant tant de mauvaise foi. "Tu n'avais pas spécialement l'air contre, hier, quand tu me suppliais de te baiser..."

Richard pâlit considérablement en reculant alors que lui-même avançait dans sa direction. Luke accéléra et manœuvra habilement pour le piéger dans un coin. Sa seule échappatoire devait forcément passer par lui, et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Pas aussi vite, et pas aussi facilement. Jamais, même, s'il avait son mot à dire. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en possédant Richard était trop fort, et trop bon, pour qu'il accepte de le laisser se tirer sans broncher. Aussi préféra-t-il sourire froidement et secouer négativement la tête quand Richard lui ordonna de reculer. Il posa ses mains contre les murs, refermant sa prison de chair, et avança d'un pas encore pour annihiler le peu de distance qui restait entre lui et son cruel amant. Son nez effleura la ligne tendue de sa gorge et il ferma les yeux en sentant, sous sa bouche, les pulsation irrégulières du coeur affolé de Richard. Il sourit et lécha doucement une petite bande de peau, presque tendrement. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et tentèrent de le repousser, mais il préféra y voir une invitation.

Ses dents mordirent férocement cette peau trop pâle qui lui faisait tant envie et s'appliquèrent à la marquer profondément. Les mains se crispèrent et un gémissement lui parvint sans qu'il sache qui de lui ou de Richard l'avait poussé. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de son amant et pressa son bas-ventre durement éveillé contre son aine en ondulant inconsciemment, désireux de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait envie de lui malgré ses paroles cruelles. Délaissant la gorge malmenée, releva la tête et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Richard, sa langue forçant difficilement la barrière de ses dents. Un nouveau gémissement emplit son esprit et son sang s'enflamma. Ses mains quittèrent le mur pour encadrer le visage de son amant, ses doigts crochetant les cheveux noirs impitoyablement alors qu'il profanait consciencieusement cette bouche chaude et accueillante. Il s'arracha aux lèvres de Richard, difficilement et juste le temps nécessaire pour lui murmurer qu'il avait envie de lui, avant de revenir l'embrasser profondément. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux noirs et descendirent rapidement jusqu'à la ceinture de cuir qui retenait le pantalon de son amant sur ses hanches, cherchant à la déboucler aussi vite que ses doigts gourds le lui permettaient.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il réalisa qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en lui laissant autant d'espace pour se mouvoir quand un genou méchamment bien placé le frappa à l'entrejambe. Luke recula de plusieurs pas, courbé en deux, et finit par tomber au sol, ses mains partant immédiatement tâter ses parties génitales pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours bien présentes. Il releva des yeux brouillés de larmes de douleur et rencontra un regard glacial. Il essaya de parler, mais seul le nom de son amant parvint à franchir ses lèvres, et il ne reconnut même pas sa voix tant elle était aiguë. Plus encore que celle d'une femme en pleine crise d'hystérie. Richard le dépassa tranquillement, l'abandonnant à sa douleur, pour rejoindre la chambre, où il resta de longues minutes. Quand il en revint, il traînait son sac de voyage et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luke, malgré la douleur encore bien présente, pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Difficilement, il tenta de se relever mais son entrejambe ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- "Tu... Tu vas où ?" demanda-t-il de cette voix trop aiguë, à genoux au sol.

\- "Je ne crois pas que ca te concerne."

Luke parvint à se redresser, au prix d'un effort extrême, et rejoignit Richard pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau. Sa main se referma sur son bras et le tira jusqu'à lui.

\- "On n'en a pas terminé."

\- "Oh que si !"

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Te laisser entre les mains de cette salope psychopathe ? Là oui, ca aurait un viol, un vrai !"

\- "Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle..." siffla Richard en détournant les yeux.

Luke resta pantois une seconde, le temps de s'imprégner de ces paroles venimeuses.

\- "Je... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca. Deux fois, je l'ai..." commença-t-il en bafouillant.

\- "En effet, pour mieux profiter de la situation toi-même !"

Luke tressaillit au regard assassin chargé de mépris qui se posa sur lui et, choqué, lui lâcha le bras en reculant. Non, ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

\- "Je... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca..." répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? T'enfermer dans ta chambre et aller me coucher l'esprit tranquille ? Pour que tu te fasses du mal en essayant de sortir ?"

\- "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que..."

\- "Ca se serait passé comme ca, Richard !" cria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu étais ! Ce truc était si fort qu'il ne t'a pas lâché une seule fois de toute la nuit !"

\- "Et alors ? Ca te donnait le droit de me faire ca ?" s'écria son amant en le repoussant.

\- "Je ne suis pas fait de bois, figure toi !" explosa-t-il soudainement.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour éviter de frapper le visage fermé de Richard. Cette conversation n'avait pas le moindre sens, ils ne faisaient que s'énerver. Mais il ne parvenait plus à brider la colère qui rugissait dans son ventre devant tant d'injustice.

\- "C'est de ta faute," siffla-t-il difficilement. "C'est toi qui..."

Il se stoppa avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter et inspira prondément, deux fois, le temps de calmer le tremblements de ses mains toujours crispées dans ses cheveux.

\- "Personne n'aurait pu résister, mon cher," finit-il par dire en s'essayant au sarcasme. "C'est difficile de dire non à un mec qui te supplie de le baiser comme tu l'as fait hier..."

Les yeux de Richard s'étrécirent au point d'être réduits à deux fentes d'un bleu électrique chargées de haine. Une grimace de mépris tordit sa bouche et Luke eut soudain les envies impérieuses et contradictoires de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et de le traîner dans la chambre pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages jusqu'à le tuer de plaisir. Il fit un pas vers lui sans savoir à laquelle de ses pulsions il allait céder. Il leva la main, pour le frapper ou pour caresser son visage.

\- "Ne me touche pas," cracha Richard en détachant chaque mot, le visage baissé.

La main de Luke retomba immédiatement. Il restèrent face à face quelques instants sans plus savoir quoi dire. Richard lui en voulait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et, s'il pouvait voir où il avait péché, il peinait à se considérer comme responsable de tout. Richard n'était pas blanc comme neige, il avait sa part de responsabilité lui aussi, même s'il refusait de le voir. Luke releva la tête pour le voir enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou.

\- "Richard..." dit-il tout bas en lui prenant la main au vol pour l'attirer à lui.

Son amant le fusilla du regard mais il préféra passer outre et profita de le voir ouvrir la bouche, sûrement dans le but de l'envoyer se faire voir, pour l'embrasser profondément.

\- "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Je suis vraiment désolé que ca se soit passé comme ça. Mais ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît... Tu ne peux pas nier que tu en as autant envie que moi..."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Richard et le pressa contre lui en souriant en sentant son désir s'éveiller en même temps que le sien. Sa main libre se perdit dans les cheveux noirs et il l'embrassa encore, souriant un peu plus contre ses lèvres quand il lui rendit son baiser. Non, il ne pouvait pas nier, plus maintenant. Il avança d'un pas, le forçant à reculer, pour le plaquer doucement contre la table, murmurant son nom avec une envie non dissimulée entre chaque baiser. Mais Richard le repoussa. Encore.

\- "Putain, POURQUOI ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, il te faut quoi ? Que je te supplie ?" hurla-t-il en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs. "Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi comme ca, d'accord, mais ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas allumé non plus !"

\- "Je sais..."

La colère de Luke s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était ravivée. Il resta figé sur place, les yeux ronds, à regarder Richard comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

\- "Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Richard ne dit plus rien et se contenta de passer la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sur sa tête. Il la positionna correctement sur son épaule et, le visage toujours baissé, s'enfuit hors de la chambre. Luke prit deux secondes pour réagir. Deux secondes de trop. Sa main se referma sur le vide et Richard courut aussi vite que possible loin de lui. Jurant à mi-voix, Luke se précipita à sa suite pour le voir, depuis l'angle du couloir, s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur. Il n'eut que le temps de passer un bras dans l'habitacle et les portes d'acier se refermèrent sur lui, manquant de le lui briser avant de se rouvrir. Essoufflé, il posa les mains sur le chambranle de métal pour en bloquer la fermeture.

\- "Tu as sérieusement cru..." commença-t-il en soufflant, "que j'allais te laisser... t'enfuir comme ça ?"

\- "Oui."

Luke secoua la tête et se redressa une fois que sa respiration eut repris un rythme normal.

\- "Pourquoi ?" redemanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra calme. "Tu ne peux pas nier que c'était simplement génial, malgré cette putain de drogue. On a vécu côtes à côtes pendant un an et on s'entend bien, pour ne rien gâcher. Alors POURQUOI ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison, et je te laisserai tranquille."

Son amant ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Il leva la main et la passa doucement dans les cheveux noirs, persuadé d'avoir gagné. Le regard bleu de Richard se ficha dans le sien tandis qu'il effleurait une nouvelle fois la touche 0 sur le panneau tactile de l'ascenseur.

\- "Il s'appelle Jeremy Cross, et nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans."

Luke eut la sensation qu'une lame s'enfonçait vicieusement entre ses côtes pour transpercer son coeur. Sa main glissa des cheveux noirs alors que Richard reculait d'un pas, la tristesse et la culpabilité se disputant la première place sur son visage. Luke resta immobile.

Les portes de métal se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

**Voilà ! Haïssez moi. Je vous en donne l'autorisation. **

**Ca vous rassure si je vous dis que c'est très loin d'être fini ? Aller, revenez, vous allez voir, la suite sera mieux.**

**A bientôt, peut-être ? Je vous embrasse,**

**Aschen**


	6. Chapter 6 : Heathrow

**A que coucou ! Ca ne fait qu'une semaine depuis le précédent chapitre mais DEVINEZ QUOI ? J'ai enfin terminé cette fiction ! CHAMPAAAAAGNE ! Alors du coup je posterai toutes les semaines. C'est promis.**

**Pour fêter l'événement, c'est double-dose aujourd'hui. En fait, pour vous dire la vérité, j'aurais bien voulu couper ce chapitre en deux, mais c'était un peu ridicule : un chapitre plat et l'autre tumultueux. Alors bon, j'envoie tout d'un coup. Ca vous fera de la lecture !**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PS : Jeremy Cross est toujours à moi, bien que sa seule existence me foute en boule, et je tiens évidemment à préciser que, quoi qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, ca ne reflète en rien la réalité. Je ne SAIS PAS si Richard Armitage a quelqu'un dans sa vie mais, si c'est le cas, je prie de toute mon âme pour ce quelqu'un n'ait rien de commun avec Jeremy Cross.**

**PS2 : Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance a le moindre problème concernant les violences conjugales (voilà, vous êtes au courant), je lui demanderais de fermer cette page. De mon point de vue, j'ai vu et lu pire, mais je sais que tout le monde n'a pas mon degré de tolérance à la violence. Aussi, mieux vaut partir. Maintenant.**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Heathrow

* * *

Le brouhaha de Heathrow lui faisait plaisir. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois, depuis la Première Parisienne du troisième volet du Hobbit, à visiter sa famille dispercée de-ci de-là en Angleterre. Si les revoir lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de se ressourcer, il avait maintenant hâte de retourner chez lui à Los Angeles et de reprendre le cours de sa vie ordinaire. En attendant qu'un nouveau job aussi doré que celui que lui avait offert Peter Jackson lui tombe dessus. On pouvait toujours rêver, non ? Le calme et l'harmonie de l'Angleterre lui avait permis de se recentrer sur lui-même mais maintenant, il avait besoin d'action et de bruit. Heathrow, pour ce second cas, semblait un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Luke vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et, jugeant qu'il avait encore largement assez de temps, rangea ses billets dans sa sacoche avant de se trouver un café quelconque pour passer le temps devant un bon thé bien chaud. Il en dénicha rapidement un parmi la multitude qui se proposait à lui et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui pouvaient éventuellement le reconnaître. Il fourra son sac de voyage sous sa chaise et ramassa un journal abandonné sur une table voisine. Il en était à la deuxième page quand la serveuse vint le trouver pour lui demander sa consommation. Et à la quatrième lorsqu'elle revint la lui apporter. Evidemment, le thé était brûlant, et il s'incinéra la langue quand il tenta de le boire. Il reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et décida sagement de finir son journal avant de boire le breuvage odorant. Mais, après deux pages supplémentaires de lecture, il se trouva lassé de lire les nouvelles et lança le papier sur la table où il l'avait trouvé. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit sa tablette, sur laquelle il pianota afin de rejoindre twitter et voir ce qu'il s'y disait. Ne notant rien d'important, il éteignit l'application et se mit à jouer à Angry Birds, sans trop de motivation. L'ennui le gagna rapidement, mais son thé n'était pas encore buvable. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la surface vitrée de la table alors que son regard gris se perdait par-delà la foule de visages qui se pressaient dans l'immense aéroport. Ses pensées, bientôt, vagabondèrent.

Il avait plutôt mal vécu la fuite de Richard. Il l'avait laissé partir, bien sûr. Il avait tout de même encore assez de moralité et de respect, tant pour lui-même que pour Richard, pour ne pas avoir envie de s'insérer dans son couple. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à culpabiliser. Il n'était responsable de rien, lui. Il ignorait parfaitement que son amant d'une nuit était déjà en main, et depuis tant de temps, comme la majorité du monde vu le secret que cultivait Richard quant à sa vie privée. Non, il estimait ne pas avoir à culpabiliser. Dans leur petite histoire, c'était Richard le connard. Pas lui. C'était Richard qui s'était tapée la journaliste psychopathe avant de le laisser le baiser toute la nuit durant. Et ce, malgré son mec, et malgré les années qu'il avait passé avec lui. Peut-être même que ce genre de situation n'était pas inhabituelle. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de tromper ce Jeremy, et lui n'aurait alors été "qu'un parmi tant d'autres". C'était une possibilité non négligeable, même si elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors non, il ne culpabilisait pas. En revanche, il lui en voulait beaucoup, et ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce goût amer qui emplissait sa bouche à chaque fois que ses pensées volaient vers Richard - ce qui leur arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Les deux derniers mois ne lui avaient pas permis d'oublier la Première et la nuit qui l'avait suivie, ni d'effacer de sa mémoire le plaisir sans bornes qu'il avait pris entre les bras de son amant. Ni d'annihiler son envie de lui.

Ils avaient cependant distillé dans son coeur un désir de vengeance qu'il ignorait pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de thé chaude et bienfaisante. Ce n'était pas du thé au jasmin, peut-être, mais le thé vert lui faisait toujours autant de bien. Il avait bu déjà la moitié du breuvage quand la porte du café s'ouvrit. Machinalement, il leva les yeux du vide qu'il fixait vaguement pour observer rapidement le nouvel arrivant. Les nouveaux arrivants. Deux hommes. Son coeur cessa de battre.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Richard enleva ses lunettes de soleil, bien utiles par le soleil radieux qui régnait au dehors malgré le froid de Février, et tourna immédiatement les yeux vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un sourire étirant déjà ses lèvres. Luke eut l'impression que son coeur arrêté se fissurait dans sa poitrine. Il vola en éclats quand l'inconnu passa une main tendre dans les cheveux noirs de son amant - le sien, foutre Dieu ! - avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Richard lui frappa l'épaule en lui marmonnant quelque chose qui fit rire l'inconnu avant de s'en aller s'asseoir à une table. Son homme, puisqu'il lui semblait clair qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Jeremy avec qui il vivait depuis cinq putains d'années, rejoignit le comptoir d'un pas rapide, un sourire éclatant ornant son visage, pour commander deux cafés - alors que Richard préfère le thé, connard. Même lui le savait. _Tout le monde le savait_. Ce mec partageait-il sa vie depuis cinq ans ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'il le connaissait si mal ? C'était presque ridicule... L'inconnu se faufila entre les gens et les tables pour rejoindre Richard et déposa devant lui un gobelet de café fumant.

\- "Tu sais bien que je préfère le thé..." soupira l'anglais aux yeux bleus d'un ton las.

\- "Oui, mais le café c'est mieux."

_Oui, mais le café c'est mieux, gna gna gna... abruti_. Si Luke avait encore tenu le journal dans ses mains, il serait réduit en miettes. Mais il n'avait que sa tasse de thé. Et c'était plus dur à déchirer, fatalement. Richard soupira et secoua la tête, abandonnant sans même combattre un débat qui semblait s'être déjà répété mille fois. Luke pianota sèchement sur sa table alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres en buvant leur café, son ancien collègue faisant la grimace à chaque gorgée. Ce n'était pas tant de le voir se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas - ici, boire ce foutu café - qui lui retournait l'estomac au point d'avoir envie de vomir. C'était les espèces de petits attouchements que l'autre con se permettait qui le mettait dans cet état nauséeux. Entremêler leurs doigts, serrer sa main, caresser son bras, embrasser ses lèvres, décoiffer ses cheveux en y glissant ses doigts, enlever la crème du café qui maquillait de blanc sa bouche fine avant de sucer tranquillement son pouce. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde des bisounours, enfermés dans leur petite bulle de bonheur toute rose. Luke avait l'envie pressante de la faire éclater.

Alors, tranquillement, il passa la bandoulière de sa sacoche par-dessus sa tête pour la positionner correctement sur son épaule, ramassa son sac de voyage et jeta un billet de 20£ sur la table avant de se diriger l'air de rien vers la sortie, contournant la salle pour arriver dans le dos de Richard. Son ancien collègue sortit son portable au moment où une serveuse passait près de lui. Luke, voyant une occasion, fit un mouvement pour éviter la jeune femme pressée et, se faisant, bouscula _malencontreusement_ Richard, qui lâcha le portable. D'un mouvement rapide, faisant montre de réflexes forgés par l'expérience, Luke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol - ce qui aurait été fatal pour le large écran tactile de l'IPhone, connu pour leur fragilité. Il peignit un air désolé sur son visage avant de se retourner pour rendre son portable à Richard. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il était sincèrement surpris de le trouver là.

\- "Richard ?" demanda-t-il. "Mince alors, c'est dingue ca !"

Le visage déjà naturellement pâle de son amant d'une nuit blémit un peu plus alors que ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillaient sous le coup du choc. Luke prit bien soin de ne pas adresser le moindre regard à ce Jeremy, comme s'il n'avait même pas noté sa présence. Il était simplement trop obnubilé par Richard pour s'apercevoir que la Terre continuait de tourner. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, du reste.

\- "Salut," finit par souffler son "ami" en détournant les yeux. "Jeremy, c'est..."

\- "Luke Evans."

Le ton glacial lui fit enfin tourner les yeux vers l'autre homme, et il le détailla de haut en bas sans manifester la moindre émotion. Un pull en cachemire, une chemise, un jeans, un trench et des chaussures de ville en cuir, le tout devant être absolument hors de prix et, bien entendu, signé par quelques créateurs du genre de Hugo Boss, ou quelque chose comme ca. Des cheveux bruns et quelques fils d'acier pour les éclaircir. Rasé de près. Un visage classique de dieu grec, et des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez un peu trop long. Sa bouche, qu'il avait vu souriante, était maintenant plissée dans une moue de colère rentrée. Et ses yeux vairons, un bleu et l'autre vert, étaient fixés sur lui, une lueur mauvaise illuminant les iris claires. Jeremy se leva, et Luke fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il le dominait, au moins en taille. Plein de morgue, et n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont ce parfait inconnu lui parlait ou le regardait, il détourna les yeux et peignit une grimace méprisante sur son visage pour ne se concentrer plus que sur Richard, dont les yeux voyageaient, apeurés, de son homme officiel à son amant d'une nuit. Il les avait tous mis dans une situation pour le moins délicate. Mission accomplie. Il tenta un sourire doux.

\- "Alors, tu vas te promener à Londres ou..."

\- "Richard, on s'en va."

Les petits cheveux, à la base de sa nuque, se hérissèrent en même temps que les poils de ses bras alors que l'envie de fracasser le nez de cet arrogant personnage balayait Luke. Néanmoins, devant l'air aussi déçu que triste de son ancien collègue, il choisit de faire profil bas et de céder. Pour le moment.

\- "Non, c'est bon," intervint-il alors que Richard fourrait son portable dans sa poche en saisissant sa veste de cuir. "Finis ton café, tu veux ? J'allais partir, de toute façon."

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire et s'éloigna de deux pas avant de se rappeler pourquoi il les avait accosté. Non pas pour renouer quelques liens légèrement distendus ou pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais bien pour se venger d'exposer devant lui leur parfait petit bonheur conjugal. Alors, résolu, il se retourna d'un bloc et revint vers les deux hommes, interrompant ce cher Jeremy au beau milieu d'une diatribe enflammée qui, il en aurait mis ses mains et sa tête à couper, le concernait. Il passa près de lui sans même le voir et s'arrêta près de Richard, qui le regardait sans rien comprendre.

\- "Que impoli je fais," dit-il en riant de sa propre erreur, allant jusqu'à se frapper le front d'un geste désinvolte. "J'allais partir sans même te dire au revoir !"

Les yeux de Richard s'écarquillèrent, voyant le coup venir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Luke fit ce qui lui faisait envie depuis deux mois, et plus encore depuis que ce monstre de cruauté était entré dans ce café avec l'autre gros con, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux, savourant la douceur des mèches noires qui avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était permis un tel geste. Il tira légèrement sa tête en arrière et fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser brûlant de désir difficilement contenu. Il n'entendit même pas le hoquet rageur de Jeremy qui, malgré tout, était trop stupéfait pour agir. Il ne perçut que le faible gémissement de plaisir qu'émit Richard lorsque sa langue força la barrière de ses dents pour effleurer la sienne d'une caresse érotique. Un rire de victoire naquit dans son esprit quand il sentit son amant d'une nuit réagir, rien qu'un peu, et lui rendre son baiser. Mais il s'arracha aux lèvres tentatrices, essoufflé par la brusque vague de désir qui l'avait ébranlé en l'embrassant de la sorte, et fit un pas en arrière. Il agita la main en un dernier salut, un sourire à la fois béat et revanchard étirant ses lèvres, et s'en fut.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il hésitait entre rire ou se taper la tête contre le mur carrelé des toilettes, où il s'était enfermé le temps de reprendre la complète maîtrise de son esprit et de son corps. Ses mains ne cessaient pas de trembler et ses épaules étaient secouées d'un rire sec et nerveux qui faisait néanmoins l'effort d'être silencieux. Après ca, si Richard acceptait le revoir, ca tiendrait du miracle. Si l'autre n'était pas au courant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, c'était désormais chose faite. Richard allait bien devoir lui en parler. Sûrement, l'autre con n'apprécierait pas de savoir que son homme s'était tapé une journaliste inconnue avant d'écarter les jambes pour lui toute une nuit durant. Ca allait les mener droit à la rupture. Un ricanement grinçant passa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle laborieux. Richard allait savoir ce que ca faisait de se faire poignarder dans le dos aussi cruellement. Et il ne pourrait blamer personne d'autre que lui-même. Il était fautif après tout, et pas du genre à rejeter réellement la faute sur des tiers, même si lui avait une grande part de responsabilité.

Luke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les secoua vivement pour se réveiller un peu avant de se lever. Il posait la main sur la poignée de sa cabine pour s'en aller quand la porte des toilettes claqua violement contre le mur. Il se figea en entendant un corps heurter la ligne de vasques, juste avant qu'un "clic" caractéristique n'annonce le verrouillage de la grande porte. Il eut envie de rire. Il était enfermé dans les toilettes. Mieux valait s'annoncer, histoire d'être libéré avant que la dispute - parce qu'il y allait y avoir une dispute, il le pressentait - n'éclate entre les deux protagonistes qui venaient d'entrer aussi brutalement.

\- "Jeremy..."

Merde. C'était la voix de Richard. Machine arrière, toute.

\- "Ferme-la."

Pris d'une inspiration, Luke se jucha sur la cuvette des toilettes, attendant que Jeremy regarde sous les portes pour vérifier l'absence d'un tiers trop curieux. Il ne redescendit que lorsqu'il fut certain que l'autre con s'éloignait de lui et, profitant d'être dans une des cabines les plus reculées, entrebâilla très légèrement la porte pour avoir une bonne vue de ce qui allait se produire. De là où il était, il ne voyait que Richard, debout au milieu de la pièce, plus pâle encore que quelques minutes auparavant. Pas de trace de Jeremy si ce n'était l'écho de ses pas sur le carrelage. Il pouvait voir les mains de Richard, qu'il tenait bien serrées dans le creux de ses reins, trembler perceptiblement. Luke fronça les sourcils.

\- "Vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

La voix de Jeremy était encore plus glaciale que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui, ce qui lui semblait pourtant difficile alors. Fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils, Luke se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre et essayer de mieux voir sans se faire trop repérer. Un rire sans joie emplit la salle, ricochant sinistrement sur les mur carrelé de blanc.

\- "Je te jure que non... J'ai été aussi surpris que toi de le voir là... C'était un..."

\- "Si tu dis le mot "hasard" je te jure, moi, que je te cogne."

La voix de Richard s'éteignit et il recula d'un pas. Jeremy reprit sa marche rythmique, et seul le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt audible. Une minute, ou deux, ou des dizaines, s'écoulèrent dans le silence glacé, avant que Richard n'ose faire un pas vers son compagnon en levant les mains devant lui, dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Il murmura quelque chose que Luke n'entendit pas, mais qui fit réagir Jeremy plutôt violemment.

\- "Je ne te crois pas !" hurla-t-il. "Avoue le et sois honnête, pour une fois, que vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver ici, ce sale petit enculé et toi !"

Richard recula et, ses mains tremblantes toujours levées devant lui, comme une protection dérisoire, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Jeremy redevint soudain très calme, sa crise de rage semblant s'être envolée aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, et il apparut enfin à la vue de Luke. Il leva la main et caressa le visage de Richard avant de la plonger dans les cheveux noirs tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de la taille fine de son compagnon, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte tendre. Le tremblement qui agitait encore sporadiquement les mains de Richard gagna le reste de son corps.

\- "Ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?" demanda Jeremy d'une voix extrêmement douce. "Toi et lui. Dis moi, je te promets que je ne me metterai pas en colère."

Richard murmura quelques mots sans que Luke ne les comprenne, mais il saisit néanmoins qu'il essayait de répondre au mieux et sans trop bafouiller.

\- "Une nuit, c'est tout ?" dit Jeremy d'une voix encore trop douce. "Tu me le jures ?"

\- "Oui, c'est promis, c'est vrai, juste une nuit, c'est promis..."

La main perdue dans les cheveux noirs glissa lentement sur la nuque, puis le dos rigide de Richard pour s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins avant de remonter, tout aussi lentement.

\- "Alors pourquoi était-il là aujourd'hui ?"

\- "Mais je ne sais pas... Il doit rentrer chez lui, je présume..."

Jeremy sourit, et Luke sentit le doigt glacé de la peur courir le long de son échine, aussi lentement que la main qui caressait le dos de Richard.

\- "Je ne te crois pas, mon amour..."

Le murmure transperça le silence de la salle. Figé dans sa cachette, Luke ne parvenait plus à détacher son attention de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les choses dérapèrent, autant pour lui que pour eux. A partir de cet instant, ses jambes refusèrent simplement de lui obéir, tout comme ses yeux ne purent se détourner. Jeremy se détacha de Richard, le couvant d'un regard aussi haineux que méprisant, et cela remua quelque chose dans la poitrine de Luke. Une grimace de rage tordit le beau visage qui lui faisait face et Richard recula d'un pas chaque fois que Jeremy avancait.

\- "Je pose la question une dernière fois : ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?"

\- "Je te jure..."

\- "JE NE TE CROIS PAS !"

Le souffle de Luke se coinça dans sa gorge quand Jeremy leva la main pour frapper Richard. Son amant recula sous l'impact et heurta la ligne de vasque. Mais il ne semblait pas choqué.

\- "Ca fait combien de temps que tu couches avec cet enculé ?"

\- "Jeremy..."

\- "REPONDS PUTAIN !"

Il gifla Richard une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Il s'éloigna de lui et se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains crispées dans ses courts cheveux bruns, la fureur déformant ses traits. Richard resta sagement immobile dans un coin, le mur le dissimulant à la vue de Luke, mais il pouvait quand même voir son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui surplombait les vasques. Il pouvait voir ses joues rougies des coups reçus, ses yeux bleus baissés et brillants, ses dents mordant sa lèvre, les tremblements qui agitaient sa longue silhouette.

\- "Depuis que tu es parti en Nouvelle-Zélande, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as rencontré là-bas, et tu t'es dis que ce que j'ignorais ne pouvait pas te faire de tort. C'est ca ? C'EST CA ?"

Richard secoua la tête, le visage baissé, mais fut incapable de répondre. Jeremy revint vers lui et plongea une main dans les mèches noires pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il vrilla ses yeux haineux dans les siens, et un gémissement apeuré donna à Luke envie de vomir. Il voulut reculer et s'arracher à cette vision mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas.

\- "Ca t'a plu ? Te faire baiser par Luke Evans, ca t'a plu ?"

\- "Non..."

\- "MENTEUR !"

Jeremy leva la main une quatrième fois, et la referma avant de l'abattre sur Richard. Le coup de poing l'envoya contre le mur. Il leva les bras pour protéger son visage des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rencogné dans le coin formé par le mur et la ligne droite des meubles blancs où scintillaient les vasques de céramique. Jeremy baissa enfin la main, le souffle court, ses yeux vairons irradiant encore de fureur. Une nouvelle nausée tordit l'estomac de Luke alors que Jeremy s'agenouillait devant Richard. Il écarta les bras dressés devant le visage meurtri de son compagnon et les plaqua méchamment contre le bois des meubles. Richard détourna la tête en se mordant encore la lèvre. Jeremy lui écarta les jambes du genou et se glissa entre elles pour lui faire face. Le sourire mauvais qui ornait son visage lui donnait, joint à ses yeux pleins de haine, un air de démon.

\- "Tu n'es", murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Richard, "qu'une sale petite pute. Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'avoir gardé malgré tout... Au lieu de quoi, tu profites de ma gentillesse pour courir te faire baiser par ton amant... Evans ou un autre, pour ce que j'en sais. Tu écartes peut-être les jambes pour n'importe qui, tant qu'on te le demande gentiment. Ce serait bien ton genre. Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à avaler ça..."

Richard gémit encore, maintenant terrifié, alors que Jeremy lui décochait un revers qui envoya sa tête heurter durement le meuble contre lequel il était adossé. Luke porte une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et dévoiler, ainsi, sa présence.

\- "Je répète une dernière fois... Ca t'a plu ? Réponds."

\- "OUI ! PLUS QUE LES CINQ ANS PASSES DANS TON LIT ! CA TE CONVIENT, COMME REPONSE ?"

Une vague de peur balaya Luke à l'entente du cri de Richard, parce qu'il se doutait qu'il allait payer sévèrement cette rébellion, mais paradoxalement, un souffle de pur bonheur l'enveloppa. "_Plus que les cinq ans passés dans ton lit_"... Ce fut le silence total de la salle, seulement ponctué du souffle erratique de Richard, qui l'alerta sur le danger à venir. Il se concentra sur le long miroir, attendant la suite avec angoisse. Jeremy, d'un calme olympien, sourit avec douceur, comme satisfait de la franchise de son compagnon.

\- "Tu vois, ce n'est pas dur de dire la vérité, rien qu'une fois..."

Il caressa le visage abîmé de Richard et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, doucement. Luke vit les yeux de son amant s'écarquiller de terreur.

\- "Je pense", commença Jeremy en murmurant contre ses lèvres, "que tu mérites une punition pour ce que tu viens de dire..."

Richard essaya de s'écarter de lui, mais les mains de son compagnon le maintinrent fermement contre le meuble, l'empêchant de bouger, alors que sa bouche descendait sur sa gorge. La peur qui imprégnait les traits de Richard était purement abjecte.

\- "Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi", continua Jeremy en mordillant tendrement la peau pâle de sa nuque, "je te ferais regretter ces paroles dès maintenant, mais... Le lieu ne me semble pas très approprié pour ce que j'ai en tête... Alors je crois qu'on va attendre d'être à la maison."

Les tremblements de Richard s'accentuèrent alors que Jeremy l'embrassait à pleine bouche, sans aucune douceur et pas la moindre tendresse. Dans un sursaut de courage, son compagnon terrifié s'arracha à son baiser et le repoussa brutalement. Avec un cri de rage, Jeremy le gifla encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Richard le supplie d'arrêter, la voix pleine de sanglots. Il continua encore, sans se soucier des suppliques désespérées de son compagnon, étanchant sa fureur. A bout de souffle, il baissa la main et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale alors que Richard pleurait devant lui. Il se leva et recula de trois pas, le dégoût inscrit sur ses traits, puis se détourna pour rejoindre la sortie. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

\- "Tu as cinq minutes pour me rejoindre à la porte d'embarquement. Ne traîne pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'attendre. Compris ?"

Luke vit Richard hocher la tête, sans rien dire. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jeremy.

\- "J'espère sincèrement que tu as bien profité de Luke Evans, parce que je peux te jurer que tu regretteras amérement d'avoir un jour croisé sa route si jamais tu lui parles encore, ou même si tu reposes seulement les yeux sur lui. Compris ?"

Richard hocha encore une fois la tête, toujours sans mot dire. Le sourire de Jeremy se fit plus doux alors que ses yeux se teintaient de tendresse.

\- "Je t'aime", dit-il tout bas.

Il s'en fut, abandonnant Richard derrière lui.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Luke fut de le rejoindre. Mais ses jambes refusant de bouger, il ne put faire le plus petit mouvement pour exécuter les ordres hurlés par son cerveau. Marcher vers lui, s'agenouiller, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le sortir d'ici et l'éloigner de ce malade. Toutes les sonnettes d'alarme que son esprit avaient pu mettre en place tout au long de sa vie fonctionnaient à plein régime mais ses jambes refusaient, tout simplement, de bouger. Sa conscience se lamentait de la situation en se flagellant, persuadée d'être l'unique responsable des tourments de Richard. Puis une partie de lui, plus mesquine et fourbe, se mit à susurrer à son oreille que tout était plutôt de la faute de Richard. Aussi bien la fureur de Jeremy que son propre refus, même inconscient, d'aller l'aider. Après tout... Qui ne réagirait pas de manière violente après ce qui s'était passé ? Visiblement, à ce qu'il lui semblait, Richard avait tout raconté à son homme de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et Jeremy, vu le comportement qui avait été le sien avant que lui ne fasse éclater leur petite bulle de bonheur, lui avait pardonné ses errements. Sûrement, il n'aurait pas réagi aussi brutalement si Richard n'avait pas répondu au baiser provoquant qu'il lui avait donné au café. S'il s'était contenté de le repousser, voir même de lui en coller une, Jeremy aurait été satisfait. Rien d'autre ne serait arrivé.

Mais Richard lui avait rendu son baiser, sur une impulsion qui lui avait coûté très cher. N'importe qui, en voyant son homme agir d'une telle manière, sans respect ni pudeur, aurait grillé un fusible. Et beaucoup d'hommes se seraient laissés emporter par leur colère au point de lever la main sur leur compagnon. Et puis, ajouta la voix mesquine de son esprit, il l'avait bien mérité. Une petite raclée, ce n'était rien comparé à son coeur brisé, et à celui de Jeremy. A trop jouer avec les sentiments des autres, on finit par se prendre le boomerang en pleine tête, pour reprendre une expression de sa bien-aimée maman.

Non, vraiment, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Luke ouvrit la porte et sortit enfin de sa cachette sans que Richard ne réagisse. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux pliés et sa tête enfouies entre ses mains, il restait parfaitement immobile. Pas le moindre frémissement n'agitait son corps. On aurait presque pu le croire mort s'il n'essayait pas de calmer ses pleurs et ses sanglots en reniflant de temps en temps. Aussitôt, la petite voix mesquine fut violemment écartée, soufflée par la culpabilité écrasante de sa conscience. Enfin, ses jambes se mirent en marche et, tandis que sa conscience et sa méchanceté se battaient comme des sauvages pour dominer son esprit, il rejoignit Richard, toujours prostré, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, et s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Lentement, presque timidement, il leva la main et la posa, tout doucement, sur la tête de Richard pour caresser ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il vit chacun de ses muscles se tendre subitement.

\- "Hey..." murmura-t-il d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible.

Richard releva la tête, juste assez pour que seuls ses yeux soient visibles.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, faible et angoissée. "Tu es là depuis quand ?"

\- "Depuis le début... Je m'étais planqué là pour... bref."

\- "Va-t'en."

Richard replongea sa tête dans ses bras, se désintéressant de lui pour se focaliser sur son malheur. L'agacement titilla Luke, qui pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela à l'ordre, retenant des paroles peut-être un peu trop sèches, et décida de passer outre la réaction de Richard. Il pouvait comprendre, après tout. Il venait juste de lui avouer qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. A son humiliation. Il n'aurait lui-même pas réagi autrement.

\- "Tu es blessé ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse sans savoir pourquoi.

\- "Va t'en..."

\- "Richard..." souffla-t-il en essayant d'écarter ses bras repliés.

\- "CASSE TOI !"

Les mains de Richard se posèrent sur ses épaules et, d'une forte pression, le repoussèrent brutalement. Surpris et déséquilibré dans ses appuis, Luke tomba sur les fesses et glissa sur deux bons mètres. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, il regarda un éclair de culpabilité traverser les yeux bleus avant que la honte ne balaye toute autre émotion. Les dommages n'étaient pas si graves que ça. Jeremy avait pris soin de ne donner que des gifles, hormis un seul coup de poing, dont les ravages étaient cependant visibles bien que moindres. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, à la commissure, mais ne saignait déjà plus. Ses joues étaient rougies des claques bien senties qu'il avait reçu, et des brûlures y tracaient des sillons pâles en suivant le chemin de ses larmes acides. De l'eau froide et quelques minutes de calme seraient suffisantes pour qu'il reprenne contenance et que s'effacent les traces physiques de son humiliation. Non, seul son ego avait vraiment souffert de cet épisode. Richard était plutôt quelqu'un de gentil, et d'effacé. Sa timidité naturelle et son humilité le rendaient adorable, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fier. Néanmoins, personne ne supportait de se faire battre ainsi par son compagnon sans que son ego, aussi faible soit-il, n'en soit mortellement blessé. Lui-même n'accepterait jamais que quiconque lève la main sur lui. Néanmoins, Richard encaissait et ne disait rien. Il se contentait de pleurer quelques instants sur son sort avant de tourner la page et de repartir. En temps normal. Mais là, il y avait eu un témoin.

\- "Ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?" demanda-t-il en reprenant inconsciemment les mots employés par Jeremy plus tôt.

\- "Ca ne te regarde pas", dit Richard d'une voix glacée, le visage baissé.

\- "Ca a commencé à me regarder à l'instant où je l'ai vu te frapper."

Richard déglutit difficilement, et Luke devina qu'il retenait un sanglot. Toute son irritation s'évapora comme neige au soleil devant ce spectacle aussi désolant que charmant. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, désormais : le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Jeremy. Il revint vers lui en glissant sur ses genoux et, sans lui demander son avis, le serra contre lui avec force. Richard, trop surpris, resta amorphe quelques secondes avant de se débattre. Riant doucement, Luke accepta de le laisser respirer, mais ne s'éloigna pas plus. Les yeux bleus levés vers lui scintillaient encore des quelques larmes qui refusaient de couler sur ses joues, les rendant plus clairs encore qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. Luke le trouva adorable, avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants et son air penaud. Par le Christ, ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi ridiculement mignon à _quarante ans passés_. La seule chose qui le perturbait, c'était le pli maussade et triste de sa bouche. Réunissant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait encore ressentir à son égard malgré les différents coups de fourbes qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un à l'autre, il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues, un sourire doux jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de caresser ses lèvres, muselant comme il pouvait son désir de les embrasser.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de ciel quand ses doigts effleurèrent la faille sanglante de sa lèvre, mais elle disparut presque instantanément. Les yeux de Luke quittèrent les iris claires pour glisser jusqu'à la bouche malmenée et se fermèrent à demi alors qu'il penchait la tête. La pointe de sa langue lécha doucement la blessure avant de courir sur la lèvre inférieure avec langueur. Inconsciemment, Richard entrouvrit les lèvres et, y voyant une invitation muette, Luke combla les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Une main de feu se referma sur son coeur alors que sa langue dansait avec celle de Richard une valse lente et langoureuse. Sa conscience lui rappela inopinément que c'était ce genre de chose qui avait valu à son amant d'une nuit de se prendre une raclée par son compagnon officiel et, la culpabilité le balayant soudain, il rompit rapidement leur baiser.

\- "Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "C'est de ma faute..."

\- "Oui", répondit Richard sur le même ton.

Luke se redressa en plissant les yeux, incapable de savoir si l'intonation discrète qu'il avait percu dans la voix grave de son ami reflétait un sérieux mortel ou un trait d'humour. Néanmoins, il le pensait sincèrement, aussi décida-t-il sagement de passer outre.

\- "Richard, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mec ?"

Les yeux bleus se durcirent et toute la chaleur de leur échange se mua en blizzard de glace.

\- "Je vois mal en quoi ca te concerne."

\- "Il te fait du mal", dit-il à voix basse sans tenir compte de ses mots. "Et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'il te frappe, vu tes réactions. Alors pourquoi ?"

Richard ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux pour cacher la honte qui s'y lisait.

\- "Il est gentil, en temps normal. C'est un homme bien, tu sais. Il est juste un peu... caractériel. Et jaloux. Il dit qu'il me punira quand on sera à la maison, mais je sais très bien que ca n'arrivera pas. Il va avoir six heures de voyage pour culpabiliser et s'excuser."

Qui essayait-il de convaincre, au juste ? Luke, ou lui-même ?

\- "Et toi", grinça Luke en sentant la jalousie fouailler sa poitrine, "dans ta grande mansuétude, tu vas lui pardonner. Encore."

Le sourire que lui dédia Richard suintait de lassitude et de résignation. Luke passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi lui pardonner, s'il savait qu'il recommencerait à le frapper à la moindre contrariété ? Pourquoi rester avec un mec pareil s'il devait prendre raclée sur raclée dès qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un ? Bon, d'accord ils n'avaient pas fait que "s'adresser la parole" mais tout de même.

\- "Je ne comprends pas", l'informa-t-il à voix basse.

\- "Il n'y a rien à comprendre."

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Luke alors qu'il regardait les yeux bleus baissés honteusement, le rouge de ses joues maltraitées, la morsure permanente de sa lèvre inférieure et la crispation extrême de sa nuque. Il avait peur. Richard avait simplement peur de Jeremy et de ses crises de colère. Luke devina que l'épisode auquel il avait assisté devait, et de très loin, n'être qu'une bagatelle comparé à ce que Richard avait sûrement déjà vécu.

\- "Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui..." murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- "Je ne peux pas le quitter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

C'était de l'angoisse qu'il percevait au fond de sa voix ? Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et posa son front contre celui de son cruel amant, qui s'obstinait malgré tout à lui préférer Jeremy. Un sourire étira difficilement ses lèvres.

\- "J'ai pigé", dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Richard cilla et le soulagement s'imprégna sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par la panique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et, fébrilement, repoussa Luke pour se relever. Il ouvrit un robinet, ne tournant que la molette bleue, et plongea deux fois son visage dans ses mains pleines d'eau glacée. Effacées, les marques des gifles. Ne restait plus que la faille de sa lèvre, qui se fit invisible. Luke le regarda faire, désolé, mais ne fit rien pour le retenir ou pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son homme. Il alla même jusqu'à ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour lui et à le laisser sortir en premier.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

C'est en le regardant s'éloigner vers la porte d'embarquement du vol à destination de New York qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et retourner auprès de Jeremy "l'Affreux" Cross. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il courut à sa suite, ses yeux le cherchant dans la masse d'anonymes qui submergeait l'aéroport, avant de repérer ses cheveux noirs et sa haute silhouette. Il le rejoignit rapidement et lui prit le poignet pour le ramener près de lui. Richard, surpris, commença par surveiller les alentours.

\- "Il n'est pas là", assura-t-il sans savoir si c'était vrai.

Richard lui jeta un regard effrayé et Luke sentit quelque chose se rompre dans sa poitrine. Il l'attira plus près, jusqu'à l'enfermer dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine sans se soucier des regards que les passants leur jetaient. L'abandon avec lequel Richard lui répondait ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Luke brisa leur échange, à bout de souffle, et vrilla ses yeux gris dans ceux, désorientés, de son amant.

\- "Il faut qu'on se voit", déclara-t-il abruptement.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, déjà ?"

\- "Laisse tomber l'humour", reprit-il en riant légèrement. "A New York, je veux dire. Il faut qu'on se voit. Au moins une fois. Juste toi et moi."

Richard s'écarta d'un pas, gêné, les joues de nouveau rouges, et Luke eut simplement envie de le secouer comme un prunier avant de le traîner dans les toilettes qu'ils venaient de quitter pour lui faire surbir les derniers outrages.

\- "Luke, ce ne serait pas..."

\- "Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de te voir. S'il te plaît..."

\- "Non."

La réponse, aussi nette était-elle, lui lacéra le coeur. Richard se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air désolé, et recula d'un pas. Les doigts de Luke crochetèrent fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de lui échapper. Il avait demandé gentiment. Il avait même dit "s'il te plaît". Puisque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, se dit-il sans savoir qu'il suivait très exactement le même cheminement de pensée que Jeremy quand celui-ci estimait Richard méritait une punition exemplaire, il allait employer la manière forte. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

\- "Tu connais l'Intersection ? C'est à Brooklyn."

\- "Oui je connais", répondit Richard, sèchement, en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.

\- "Bien. Tu y seras la semaine prochaine. Mardi soir. A 22h."

\- "Je ne crois pas, non."

\- "Je crois que si. Sinon, je me fais un plaisir de te suivre jusqu'à ta porte d'embarquement pour raconter à Jeremy ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ des toilettes, et ici, au beau milieu de l'aéroport."

Les yeux bleus de Richard s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, et son visage refléta une déception qui donna à Luke la sale impression d'être un monstre de cruauté. Il verrouilla soigneusement ses émotions et s'interdit de relâcher son poignet ou de flancher. Il voulait juste le voir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il ne demandait quand même pas la lune, juste un simple verre dans un bar !

\- "Alors ? Tu y seras ?" demanda-t-il en l'attirant plus près, sa méchanceté naturelle, revenue au galop, savourant son air d'animal traqué.

\- "Oui", finit-il enfin par dire. "Lâche moi, s'il te plaît..."

Luke porta sa main à son visage et en embrassa la paume avant de laisser son poignet filer entre ses doigts. Richard recula de plusieurs pas et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que sa dignité le lui permettait, sans plus jeter un regard en arrière. Luke le regarda disparaître dans la foule en priant pour que Jeremy ne le condamne pas pour son retard. Une voix féminine résonna dans la vaste aéroport, appelant pour son vol. Il sortit son billet de son sac et le regarda quelques instants, l'esprit vide. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il devait faire, procédant par étape. Paris. Il retournait à Paris pour une série d'interviews. L'affaire de deux jours. Puis il rejoindrait New York. Le temps de retrouver Richard. Après, il aviserait. Mais d'abord, Paris. Luke fit demi-tour sans plus songer à Richard et traversa l'aéroport en direction de sa porte d'embarquement.

* * *

**TOUT VA BIEN.**

**RESTEZ CALMES, TOUT VA BIEN.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ TOUJOURS CONTINUER, RENDEZ-VOUS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. CA IRA MIEUX. C'EST PROMIS.**

**Dans le cas contraire, évidemment, je ne vous en veux pas. Allez, faites un câlin, ca va aller.**

**Quoique... attendez là ! *relis le chapitre de la semaine prochaine***

**Hum... Mouais, on va pas trop s'avancer. Enfin, il n'y aura pas de violences conjugales dans le prochain chapitre. C'est toujours ça, non ?**

**En espérant que vous avez supporté ça, je vous dis (j'espère) à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous, **

**Aschen**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mademoiselle Neveu

**Hey guys ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour poster. J'étais perdue dans les limbes de DRAGON AGE INQUISITION ! ET CA DECHIRE CA RACE ! (grosse fangirl, attention). Ah et puis j'ai quelques difficultés avec internet en ce moment, alors tout rame. Je prie pour que ce chapitre se poste sans trop de soucis, mais c'est pas gagné. Je vais essayer de régler ca pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, où on retrouve notre bon Luke avant son envolée pour New York.**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mademoiselle Neveu

* * *

Juché sur le tabouret du bar, il attendait patiemment que le journaliste de sa toute dernière interview daigne se présenter. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres en se demandant combien de temps celui-là allait mettre avant de se pointer. Luke étant un homme occupé, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Son avion partait en début d'après-midi, il ne voulait pas le rater à cause d'un foutu français incapable d'être à l'heure. La petite clochette accrochée à la porte tintinnabula au moment où, excédé, il reposait sa tasse sur le marbre dans un claquement sec. Des talons aiguilles claquèrent un rythme régulier jusqu'au comptoir et une femme se glissa sur le tabouret laissé vacant près de lui.

\- "Excusez mon retard, monsieur Evans. La circulation parisienne n'est plus à décrire."

Il se figea, ses doigts encore crochetés sur l'anse de sa tasse. Il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Et il lui semblait, aussi, qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Pris d'un doute affreux, il tourna la tête vers la femme assise à ses côtés, et ne rencontra qu'un sourire narquois. C'était elle. La putain de journaliste psychopathe qui avait drogué Richard. Un voile rouge de colère s'abattit sur son esprit. Souriant toujours, elle se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs lèvres presque à s'effleurer. Son regard brillait d'une joie malsaine.

\- "Allez-vous me frapper au beau milieu de ce café, mon cher ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et chaude. "Ca ferait mauvais genre, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Elle se redressa et croisa ses longues jambes, prenant un visage plus professionnel.

\- "Je me présente - officiellement : Ambre Neveu, journaliste au CINELIVE", dit-elle, toujours dans un anglais parfait.

Instinctivement, parce que sa maman lui avait si bien appris la politesse que s'en était devenu un réflexe, il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle récupéra sa main, non sans avoir laissé traîner ses ongles plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa paume et ses doigts, avant de sortir un dictaphone de son sac. Luke eut un sourire fin.

\- "Ca existe encore, ces trucs-là ?" ricana-t-il avec mépris.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et le mit en marche sans répondre à la question.

\- "Bien, je propose de commencer, voulez-vous ?"

\- "Je suis là pour ça..."

Aussitôt, gardant une attitude purement professionnelle, elle lui posa une série de questions banales, de celles que tous les journalistes posaient, et il y répondit avec détachement, comme si répéter inlassablement les mêmes réponses ne l'ennuyait guère. Elle lui posa quelques questions plus personnelles, notamment sur le soutien de sa famille et leur réaction quant à sa présence au casting d'une superproduction comme The Hobbit. Il laissa dosa savamment l'affection qu'il laissa transparaître, sans pour autant s'étendre sur sa famille, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on mélange vie privée et vie publique, et gardait séparées les siennes avec vigilance. Puis, enfin, elle éteignit le dictaphone, et perdit son sourire professionnel.

Il avait prit le temps de réfléchir, pendant cette petite entrevue, laissant les mots répétés mille fois couler de ses lèvres sans y penser réellement. Le fruit de sa réflexion était fort simple : cette femme était un monstre. Elle avait usé de drogues pour pouvoir abuser d'un homme sans défenses. De l'avis de sa morale et de sa conscience, elle méritait la corde. Néanmoins, force lui était d'accorder du crédit aux divagations de sa Méchanceté Naturelle. Le plan de cette psychopathe était ingénieux, et quasi indétectable. On ne pouvait pas prouver de viol, puisque la victime était consentante et maîtresse de ses actes. Une nuit complète de plaisirs illimités, sans conséquences hormis le mépris indéfectible de la victime. Dans le cas de cette femme. Mais s'il prenait son cas personnel. Admettons, de manière purement hypothétique, que lui-même fasse usage de ce fameux aphrodisiaque sur... mettons, Richard par exemple, lui murmurait sa Méchanceté à l'oreille. Ce ne serait pas un viol. Richard avait envie de lui, c'était clair et net, mais il refusait en bloc toute possibilité entre eux par égard pour le connard qu'il pensait aimer. C'était se voiler la face. Parce que Richard n'aimait pas Jeremy Cross. Il en avait simplement peur. Luke était absolument sûr de son fait. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi la peur que lui inspirait l'Affreux devait l'empêcher de se perdre dans ses bras à lui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un petit coup de pouce ? Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi lui faire réaliser que son désir pour sa personne était simplement plus fort que toute la peur que pouvait distiller Jeremy. Ce ne serait pas un drame. Ni pour Richard, ni pour lui. Ce serait une aide bienvenue. Parce que lui n'entendait pas renoncer aussi aisément au meilleur coup de sa vie parce qu'un connard sans envergure se dressait devant lui.

\- "Si nous avons fini..."

Sortant de ses pensées, Luke attrapa au vol le poignet fin de la journaliste. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il la poussait à se rassoir sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter, emprisonnant ses mains entre les siennes et se penchant sur elle.

\- "Non", dit-il à voix basse, "nous n'avons pas fini."

Mlle Neveu ne tarda pas à retrouver contenance et, curieuse, lui retira ses mains avant de croiser ses jambes interminables. Plus de professionnalisme, dans ce geste. Juste la tentative d'une séductrice d'attirer le regard sur un de ses nombreux attributs.

\- "Je vous écoute", déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Luke garda le silence et la détailla de haut en bas. Il lui semblait qu'elle était bien plus agréable à l'oeil, en cet instant, qu'au moment de la Première. Elle était certes très apprêtée, mais l'ensemble semblait plus naturel. Pas de rouge violent sur les ongles ou la bouche, mais un vieux rose délicat qui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Pas de faux cils démesurés peints de noir, pas de maquillage trop voyant, pas de robe fendue censée mouler ses formes opulentes. Son jeans droit, son décolleté rehaussé d'un unique pendentif au creux de sa gorge et sa veste de tailleur, beaucoup plus sobres, lui donnait plus de classe et d'allure que tous les artifices dont elle avait pu user lors de la Première. Il l'avait trouvé aussi vulgaire que fausse. Laide, en somme. Or, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, maintenant qu'il la voyait dans son élément naturel, de lui trouver un charme indéniable. Et il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux.

\- "Vous êtes vraiment très belle. Je le découvre."

Elle sembla désarçonnée par la soudaineté de ses propos, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- "C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

\- "Vous avez toujours votre petite merveille en bouteille ?"

Il eut ainsi le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire se décrocher et s'écraser au sol. Elle ressemblait à un personnage de cartoon. Luke mit sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer le sourire qui y naissait, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de la belle. Il avait besoin de sa pleine et entière coopération, dans cette affaire.

\- "C'est une vraie question, Mlle Neveu", reprit-il après un long silence. "Est-ce que vous avez encore de cette drogue que vous avez donné à Armitage ?"

Elle referma la bouche, les yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes et, inconsciemment, hocha positivement la tête. Luke sourit franchement et se pencha vers elle, reprenant l'attitude qu'elle-même avait eu à son arrivée dans le café. Très près l'un de l'autre, ils devaient avoir l'air de deux amants incapable de garder la plus petite distance entre eux. C'était presque drôle.

\- "J'en voudrais bien un peu..."

Elle secoua la tête et sourit suavement.

\- "Si votre désir est d'entrer dans mon lit, mon cher, inutile d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités... Cette drogue n'a d'utilité que pour les cas les plus difficiles..."

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que sa main, posée sur le genou de Luke, remontait lentement sur sa cuisse en une caresse censée être affolante.

\- "Richard est gay, c'est un fait admis. Il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce pour éprouver du désir envers un corps de femme, même un corps comme le mien. Et puis il n'est pas facile d'attirer son attention. Tout le monde sait qu'il est plutôt du genre farouche..."

Une série de mots comme "prude", "frigide" et autres synonymes du même genre suintaient des paroles de la journaliste. Luke fronça les sourcils et, se penchant un peu plus, laissa traîner son souffle sur la joue pâle jusqu'à l'oreille ornée de pendants Swarowski.

\- "Ca, c'est parce que même avec votre aphrodisiaque, vous n'avez pas su éveiller son désir. Je peux vous assurer, moi, qu'il est plus brûlant que l'enfer..."

Un petit rire lui parvint et il se redressa légèrement, assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- "Si vous le dites, mon cher, je vous crois sur parole..."

La main qui traînait sur sa cuisse effleura son entrejambe, discrètement mais fermement. Rapidement, il lui saisit le poignet et arrêta son mouvement.

\- "Mon désir n'est pas d'entrer dans votre lit, comme vous dites si bien. Juste dans celui de Richard. Mais pour ça, je..."

\- "Je croyais que vous y aviez déjà une place ?"

Elle arracha son poignet à sa prise et s'écarta de lui, remettant un peu de distance entre eux. Elle avait un air clairement déçu qui le fit sourire. Affectant une nonchalance qu'il était pourtant bien loin de ressentir, il croisa les jambes et pianota tranquillement sur le marbre du comptoir.

\- "Il se trouve qu'il est légèrement réticent à me faire confiance, après ce qu'il s'est passé", avoua-t-il. "J'espérais que votre petite merveille suffirait à faire sauter ses réserves."

\- "C'est précisément ma "merveille" qui vous a fait perdre sa confiance. L'utiliser à nouveau ne ferait que confirmer sa mauvaise impression de vous."

\- "Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas", dit-il d'un ton froid.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de son trench.

\- "Très bien, monsieur Evans. Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Vous voulez faire usage de ma drogue, or il se trouve que je la fabrique moi-même, je ne peux donc guère vous donner une adresse où en acheter. Hormis la mienne, bien sûr. Ma question est donc : que gagnerai-je à vous aider dans votre entreprise ?"

Elle alluma sa cigarette et, immédiatement, recracha un nuage de fumée. Le serveur lui demanda de sortir si elle voulait fumer mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta suffit à le faire déguerpir à l'autre bout du café pour prendre une commande quelconque.

\- "Que désirez-vous ?" demanda Luke.

\- "Qu'êtes-vous disposé à m'offrir ?"

Il réfléchit quelques instants aux options qui s'ouvraient à lui. La question était importante. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour avoir encore Richard ? La réponse lui vint rapidement.

\- "Ce que vous voulez", murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire lumineux et se laissa glisser de son tabouret.

\- "Voilà qui me plaît, monsieur Evans. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre. Suivez moi, je vous prie. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter dans un endroit plus... intime."

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

La porte avait à peine claqué qu'elle le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche pour prendre ses lèvres, dressée sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains soulevaient déjà son pull pour exposer son ventre aux muscles bien dessinés, ses ongles griffant légèrement la peau frémissante. De froid, bien sûr.

\- "Je croyais que nous étions censés négocier ?" parvint-il à dire, plaçant un mot entre chaque baisers.

\- "Et c'est ce que nous faisons, _sir_..."

Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre désir pour une femme, il pensait avoir définitivement basculé du côté de la gente masculine, et la nuit passée avec Richard l'avait convaincu qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux que lui. Et voilà que cette folle psychopathe parvenait à allumer une étincelle de désir dans ses veines. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le brasier foudroyant que Richard, et lui seul jusqu'à présent, avait déclenché en lui, mais c'était tout de même assez notable pour qu'il en vienne à reconsidérer son inclination.

\- "Je veux un usage illimité de votre aphrodisiaque", annonça-t-il. "Et votre totale discrétion quant à cette affaire."

\- "Accordé, à quelques conditions bien entendu."

Elle déboucla sa ceinture et, sans sommation, enfouit ses mains dans son jeans pour s'emparer de son sexe à demi rigidifié par les caresses sulfureuses dont elle le gratifiait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en se retenant de haleter.

\- "Lesquelles ?" demanda-t-il quand il fut sûr que sa voix le trahirait pas.

\- "Vous, pour commencer."

\- Ca me semblait limpide, en effet. Mais, honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Peut-être pourrais-je vous présenter à quelqu'un qui vous satisferait nettement mieux que moi ? Orlando Bloom, par exemple, ou bien Lee Pace ?"

Elle eut un rire grave qui roula à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre et il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, juste avant qu'elle ne le décolle du mur pour le pousser contre une massive table ronde.

\- "Je voulais Armitage, et je l'ai eu. Si j'avais voulu Bloom, je l'aurai eu également. Idem pour Pace. Aucun d'eux ne m'intéresse."

\- "Et Dean O'Gorman ?" tenta-t-il en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas les accents désespérés que trahissait sa voix.

\- "Le petit blond qui joue Fili... Oui, il me plaît. Accordé."

Otant ses chaussures à talons d'un geste souple, elle se hissa sur ses hanches et le chevaucha avec toute la dextérité de l'habitude.

\- "Mais d'abord, je vous veux, vous. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à le mettre dans votre lit", reprit-elle immédiatement en léchant une longue bande de peau sur sa gorge, "je veux la primeur du scoop. Moi, en priorité."

\- "Comment ça ?" s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge avec une habilité qu'il croyait perdue.

Elle rit à nouveau et basarda jeans et petite culotte par-dessus son épaule avant d'empoigner son érection durcie pour la guider en elle. Elle gémit bruyamment, en écho au soupir laborieux qu'il émit en s'enfonçant entre les replis brûlants de son entrejambe.

\- "Si vous croyez que le monde se fout de votre vie sexuelle et de celle d'Armitage, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil, mon cher. Tout le monde veut savoir qui vous baisez, l'un comme l'autre. Ou qui vous baise. Ca dépend du point de vue."

Il referma ses mains sur les hanches rebondies, appréciant de voir que toutes les courbes de sa ravissante silhouette n'étaient pas irrémédiablement fausses, et donna un coup de rein qui la fit s'arquer brutalement en poussant un cri bref. Ses cheveux blonds coulèrent dans son dos en vagues dorées alors qu'elle roulait des hanches sur lui.

\- "Accordé", siffla-t-il en donnant un autre coup de rein.

\- "Alors", gémit-elle en accélérant le rythme, "avons-nous un accord ?"

Il grogna son assentiment et se redressa pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille. Il la souleva, se retirant de sa chaleur bienfaisante avec une pointe de dépit, et, d'un bond, abandonna la table ronde. Il la fit pivoter et, fermement, posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire se pencher en avant. Sans sommation, il s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, lui arrachant un long cri de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que les longs cheveux blonds, enfermés dans son poing serré, étaient en réalité courts et noirs, et que la voix qui criait de plaisir était plus rugueuse et masculine. Mais même à grand renfort d'une imagination débridée et échauffée, il ne parvint pas à se convaincre que Mlle Ambre Neveu était Richard.

Que ne faisait-il pas pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

* * *

**Ca va, elle ne va pas revenir de sitôt. Je ne sais pas même pas si elle revient, d'ailleurs. Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! Bises,**

**Aschen**

**PS : priez pour qu'internet ne me lâche pas maintenant.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rendez-vous clandestin

**Comme je suis d'une exceptionnelle gentillesse, je vous envoie une double dose de lecture ! Mon internet rame un peu moins. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour poster vendredi. J'espère... :$**

**Chapitre huitième, où Luke retourne enfin aux USA pour son rendez-vous extorqué sous la menace à Richard. On y trouve également une scène graphique, mais rien que de très habituel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous clandestin

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, à 21h55 précisément, Luke poussa la porte de l'Intersection. La nuit était tombée sur New York depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais la soirée était encore jeune, et la ville animée. Elle le resterait jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, où le calme planerait un court instant sur les rues désertées, avant que la ruche bourdonnante des travailleurs de Manhattan ne prenne le relais. Il marcha jusqu'au comptoir, ses yeux gris voyageant sur toutes les têtes brunes présentes dans la salle à la recherche d'un visage connu. Richard n'était pas encore arrivé. S'il arrivait, bien sûr, lui susurrait méchamment la voix désapprobatrice de sa conscience. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il lui fasse un tel chantage pour lui soutirer ce rendez-vous - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - et encore moins qu'il couche avec Ambre Neveu, la journaliste, pour obtenir un moyen infaillible d'abuser de lui. Mais sa méchanceté naturelle applaudissait des deux mains, elle au moins. Il se sentait soutenu.

Luke s'assit sur un haut tabouret et, presque aussitôt, un jeune serveur aux oreilles percées de fins anneaux de métal vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait commander. Luke laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette longiligne et gracile du garçon, s'attristant néanmoins de sa maigreur, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil sur la carte.

\- "Un Cuba Libre, s'il vous plaît."

Le serveur lui offrit un sourire entendu avant d'aller lui préparer sa commande. Accoudé au bar, les yeux fixés sur la porte carillonnante du bar, Luke pianotait déjà d'impatience sur le comptoir, ses ongles frappant sèchement le bois lustré. Il remercia vaguement le serveur quand le verre claqua près de sa main, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- "Vous attendez quelqu'un ?"

Distrait de son attente, il tourna un regard agacé vers le jeune homme, qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Un chiffon blanc à la main, il essuyait des verres et les replacait à leur juste place, suspendus au-dessus du comptoir, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

\- "Vous demandez ça à tous vos clients ?" préféra-t-il dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- "Non, juste à vous."

Luke but une gorgée de son cocktail, appréciant le mélange du rhum et du coca, sans plus prêter attention aux allées et venues des clients. C'était quoi, cette question ? Un peu intrusive, non ? Il avait un peu d'expérience, dans le domaine de la drague en milieu urbain, sa jeunesse n'était pas si éloignée que ca après tout. Mais c'était toujours des hommes ou des femmes de son âge, ou plus âgés, qui venaient lui offrir un verre et le brancher plus ou moins lourdement. Il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à un gamin, et encore moins au barman en personne. Peut-être qu'il cracherait dans ses cocktails, s'il l'envoyait voir ailleurs trop sèchement ? Il était bien connu, quel que soit le pays ou la culture, qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre à dos le mec qui s'occupe de vous servir nourriture ou boisson. Mesure de sécurité élémentaire.

\- "Vous avez quel âge, dites moi ?"

Le garçon sourit, avec une fierté toute juvénile, et actionna la pompe à bière pour servir une pression à une jeune femme déjà bien imbibée. Il la lui donna avec un sourire, bien moins éclatant que celui qu'il lui offrait depuis qu'il s'était assis là, et se tourna vers lui.

\- "J'ai 21 ans."

Un gosse. A peine majeur. Luke eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il lui en donnait moins. Peut-être à cause de son allure dégingandée.

\- "Oui, j'attends quelqu'un", finit-il enfin par dire avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le garçon eut l'air déçu, mais un nouveau sourire vint rapidement effacer sa grimace.

\- "S'il ne vient pas, je vous offrirai un verre."

Luke éclata de rire devant tant d'insolence mais ne refusa pas l'idée.

\- "Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme ?" questionna-t-il en buvant une nouvelle longue gorgée de son cocktail glacé.

Le jeune barman se pencha au-dessus du comptoir, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Mais la technique était encore à travailler.

\- "A cause de la façon dont vous me regardez..."

Luke se pencha vers lui à son tour, et, leurs nez s'effleurant presque au-dessus du verre à moitié vide du Cuba Libre, arborant un air narquois.

\- "Mon garçon, tu es un peu jeune pour m'intéresser de quelque manière que ce soit. Réessaye dans dix ans, d'accord ?"

Loin de se vexer de ce refus clair et net, le barman éclata de rire et s'empara de son chiffon pour nettoyer vaguement le bois lustré du comptoir. Une jeune femme, dont les yeux étaient cerclés de noir charbonneux qui lui donnait un regard de chat, le héla depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Rapidement, il servit trois cocktails différents et deux pintes de bières, qu'il disposa sur un plateau avant de quitter le bar. En passant près de Luke, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- "Je ne serai peut-être plus intéressé, dans dix ans... mais je m'en souviendrai."

Il s'éloigna d'un pas agile, esquivant les clients qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui et à sa lourde charge, et s'en fut rejoindre sa collègue.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le Cuba Libre fini, Richard n'était toujours pas là. Sa conscience ne cessait plus de lui répéter qu'il avait été naïf et qu'il ne viendrait pas. Pas après 40 minutes de retard. Alors, excédé, il commanda quelques autres cocktails, pour se donner la force de patienter encore un peu. Il commença par une amusante petite boisson appelée Cocaïne Liquide, dont la couleur bleu électrique avait attiré son regard, à une table voisine. Vodka, tequila et curaçao bleu dans un si petit verre promettait une petite explosion de plaisir sur laquelle on ne crachait pas impunément. Il but le shooter d'une seule gorgée sans se soucier de la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, avant de reposer le verre sur le comptoir d'un geste sec. Irrité par son attente, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée carillonnante, sans voir Richard. Il patienta encore une dizaine de minutes, son humeur s'assombrissant davantage à chaque seconde qui passait, avant de commander un nouveau cocktail.

\- "C'est quoi, ca ?" demanda-t-il à son serveur favori. "Le truc bleu, là."

\- "Un Kiss Cool. Pourquoi, vous en voulez un ?"

\- "Ouais."

Le garçon aux oreilles percées secoua la tête d'un air narquois avant de prendre un nouveau shooter pour préparer le cocktail. Trois centilitres de vodka, deux centilitres de liqueur de menthe blanche et un demi centilitre de curaçao pour lui donner une belle couleur d'un bleu de glace, puis il vit glisser le verre plein devant Luke.

\- "Buvez d'un coup, et gardez le en bouche quelques secondes avant d'avaler."

Luke fit comme recommandé, plissant les yeux sous la morsure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Il se mit à tousser et inspira fortement. L'air du bar, pourtant surchauffé, glaça instantanément sa bouche en s'engouffrant entre ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

\- "Pas mal, hein ? Vous en voulez un autre ?"

\- "Ouais !"

\- "Non, je ne crois pas" intervint une voix calme.

Luke se figea une seconde alors que le barman fronçait les sourcils, puis tourna vers Richard un regard chargé d'animosité. Il se heurta à deux yeux du même bleu, et tout aussi réfrigérants, que son Kiss Cool, clairement désapprobateurs.

\- "Tu as une putain d'heure de retard", articula-t-il d'une voix grondante. "Alors remballe tes grands yeux de paternel déçu, tu veux ? C'est de ta faute."

Richard haussa les épaules et s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret laissé vacant près de Luke, sans ôter sa veste de cuir, qu'il se contenta d'ouvrir. Le regard acéré de Luke pouvait encore voir, sur ses cils noirs, un peu de givre blanc.

\- "Fais comme tu veux, pour ce que j'en ai à faire..." entendit-il vaguement.

Il se redressa et, sans plus accorder un regard à son petit barman préféré, se tourna franchement vers sa future victime, essayant vainement de se conserver un peu de rancune et de colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir fait attendre pendant - il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre pour mesurer le temps perdu - une heure complète, à quelques secondes près, simplement parce que monsieur avait les cils givrés et les joues rougies de froid. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de ne même pas l'avoir prévenu de son retard, de lui avoir fait penser qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout, simplement parce qu'il était encore plus adorable que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à Heathrow. Inspirant profondément, Luke plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit flacon au bouchon de métal fermement vissé, se rappelant pourquoi il était là et l'objectif de sa soirée.

\- "Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

\- "Non, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

\- "Tu vas quand même boire quelque chose."

Luke se tourna vers son barman sans répondre à la question de Richard et lui demanda d'un ton joyeux ce qu'il avait encore en stock comme cocktail original. Le garçon lui fit une liste rapide de toutes les créations à la carte, et toutes étaient plus alcoolisées les unes que les autres.

\- "Un Mojito, ca ira très bien..." finit par dire Richard d'un ton las.

\- "Tu vois, quand tu veux. Un Mojito et un Daiquiri, s'il te plaît, mon mignon."

Le serveur se détourna d'eux, laissant traîner sur Richard un regard à mi chemin entre la lubricité pure d'un garçon de bon goût et la haine terrible d'un amant éconduit, et s'en fut préparer ses cocktails, les laissant aussi seuls que possible dans un bar pareil. Luke se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon de beuverie en souriant, se penchant vers lui inconsciemment.

\- "Alors, pourquoi tu es en retard ?"

Richard s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de ronger l'ongle de son pouce d'un air tendu. Peu sûr de savoir s'il était excédé ou attendri par sa nervosité visible, Luke s'empara de son poignet et le força à éloigner ses ongles malmenés de sa bouche. Il emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens, les entremêlant doucement sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- "Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?" redemanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus conciliant.

Richard détourna le regard, un air gêné et morose se peignant sur son beau visage.

\- "Jeremy devait partir en voyage à Chicago, cet après-midi. Mais son vol a été annulé. Du coup, il ne voulait plus partir."

Comprenant ce qu'il lui disait à demi-mots, Luke hocha la tête. Il avait sûrement dû trouver de bons arguments pour l'envoyer au loin sans que Jeremy se doute du pourquoi véritable. Il avait bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir, en fait, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, encore en plus.

\- "Tu es là, maintenant, c'est le principal..." dit-il tout bas alors que le serveur posait devant eux le Mojito et le Daiquiri.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Luke s'empara de son verre et le choqua doucement contre celui de Richard avant d'en boire la moitié d'une seule gorgée. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard à la fois désabusé et dégoûté avant de faire de même. Le côté frais du Mojito le faisait couler très facilement. Il était aisé d'oublier la quantité d'alcool mélangée à l'eau gazeuse.

\- "Tu m'as manqué, tu sais", dit Luke brusquement.

Richard s'étouffa et se mit à tousser violemment. Son compagnon sourit tranquillement, à la fois heureux et triste de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui.

\- "Evite de dire ce genre de choses..."

\- "Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. J'ai pensé à toi, quand j'étais à Paris. A toi et à Jeremy. Est-ce qu'il t'a "puni comme tu le méritais" finalement ?"

Richard le fusilla du regard et refusa purement et simplement de lui répondre. Luke ricana et se pencha sur lui, son coeur se pinçant désagréablement quand il nota la soudaine rigidité qui pétrifia le corps de son compagnon, pour parler à son oreille.

\- "J'en conclus que oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, au juste ? Il t'a encore frappé ?"

\- "Il m'a attaché au lit pendant deux jours pour me baiser quand bon lui semblait, que je sois d'accord ou non."

Luke sursauta et se recula vivement. Hébété, il croisa le regard glacial de son compagnon, qui portait son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, mais ne put déterminer s'il disait cela parce que c'était la stricte vérité ou bien simplement pour l'ennuyer. Aucune des deux options ne lui plaisait. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Richard se foute de sa gueule de cette manière, mais il appréciait encore moins que l'autre connard de Jeremy ait réellement pu profiter aussi impunément de son amant, pour un crime dont il n'était même pas responsable, quand lui devait ruser pour avoir un pauvre rendez-vous avec lui.

\- "Tu... C'est une plaisanterie ou..."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Luke ?" l'interrompit Richard abruptement. "Je risque la corde pour être là ce soir,_ sans Jeremy_, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien."

La corde ? Une pendaison ? Non, l'autre con n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à tuer Richard simplement parce qu'il était venu prendre un verre avec lui. Il était peut-être caractériel, mais il y avait des limites à tout. A moins qu'il ne parle pas d'une pendaison, mais d'un étranglement. Luke savait que certaines personnes aimaient infliger de la souffrance à leurs amants pour pouvoir prendre du plaisir. Jeremy faisait peut-être parti de ceux-là, et Richard risquait bel et bien de se faire étrangler purement et simplement pour avoir osé défier son compagnon en venant le rejoindre dans ce bar. Luke pâlit considérablement.

\- "Je... Je voulais juste te voir."

\- "Et bien, tu m'as vu. C'est tout ?"

Luke secoua la tête, encore abasourdi.

\- "Rien d'autre, tu es sûr ?" insista vaguement Richard en finissant son verre.

Il secoua encore la tête, ses doigts serrant convulsivement le flacon enfoui dans sa poche.

\- "Bon", finit-il par dire avec un air déçu. "Tant pis."

Richard cherchait un billet dans son porte-feuille quand Luke réalisa qu'il allait partir, et le laisser là sans autre forme de procès, s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose pour le retenir. Il lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il se laissait glisser de son tabouret.

\- "Attends ! Attends, je... Tu ne veux pas prendre encore un verre ?"

\- "Luke... Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez bu ?"

\- "Juste un dernier", continua-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il avait la désagréable impression de le supplier mais, en y réfléchissant rapidement, il comprit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était même prêt à se jeter à genoux par terre, pourvu qu'il reste encore un peu avec lui. Juste un peu. Le temps d'un dernier verre. Et après, il ne voudrait plus partir, ou lui ne s'appelait plus Luke Evans.

\- "Bon, très bien."

Richard se rassit sur son tabouret, et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Légèrement rasséréné, Luke se redressa et, lissant d'une main le devant de son pull, jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte.

\- "Un Aquarium. Ca se boit à deux. Et après on s'en va. D'accord ?"

\- "D'accord..."

Deux minutes plus tard, ils aspiraient tous les deux le liquide bleuté du cocktail avec leur paille noire. Richard secoua la tête quand la première gorgée lui incendia la gorge.

\- "Un peu fort, hein ? T'inquiètes pas, c'est mieux à la deuxième gorgée."

Richard but encore, sceptique, et grimaça encore.

\- "Bon, bah à la troisième alors."

Le regard blasé que son compagnon lui renvoya suffit à faire rire Luke. Ses doigts caressèrent le verre du flacon caché dans son manteau. Il allait falloir agir vite, le distraire suffisament longtemps pour pouvoir verser quelques gouttes d'aphrodisiaque dans le coktail. Le cerveau ralenti par la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar, il se mit à chercher un moyen de soustraire le cocktail à l'attention de Richard. La diversion lui vint grâce à une jeune femme qui, légèrement pompette, s'affala à moitié sur le comptoir en appelant d'une voix forte pour payer son dû. Les yeux bleus de Richard se décrochèrent du cocktail pour planer sur le visage hilare de la jeune femme et, saisissant sa chance au vol, Luke se précipita dans la faille. Avec la rapidité que lui offrait son entraînement - parce qu'il s'était entraîné à agir vite et sans se faire repérer avant de venir à l'Intersection - il sortit le flacon et en dévissa le bouchon. Il appuya une fois sur la petite tétine de plastique qui en jaillissait et l'aphrodisiaque de Mlle Neveu grimpa immédiatement dans la pipette. La main sûre, il expulsa environ 2 centilitres de la drogue artisanale dans le reste de son cocktail et referma le flacon avant de le laisser tomber dans sa poche.

_"Je l'ai modifié. Distillé cinq fois, il est plus puissant, donc il faudra faire attention à la dose que vous lui ferez ingurgiter. Et il sera indétectable, désormais. Pas de goût, inodore et incolore, il se mélangera parfaitement à la boisson que vous lui ferez boire. Il n'y aura pas même le moindre dépôt au fond du verre. Indétéctable, je vous le dis !"_

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il mélangeait vaguement le liquide bleu avec sa paille quand l'attention de Richard se focalisa de nouveau sur lui.

\- "Finis-le", dit rapidement Luke en lâchant sa paille. "Il n'en reste pas beaucoup."

\- "Tu es sûr ?" s'étonna Richard.

\- "Certain. Vas y."

Richard haussa les épaules et, se penchant sur le verre, aspira rapidement la fin du cocktail en quelques gorgées. Il pensait qu'il allait ressentir un petit tiraillement de culpabilité. C'eut été une réaction normale pour un homme bien et honnête qui tombait du mauvais côté de la moralité et de la loi. Mais non. La seule chose qu'il était capable de sentir, c'était la faim qui commençait déjà à dévorer son ventre à l'idée de la nuit qui l'attendait. Aussi, quand Richard se redressa une fois le verre vide, se pencha-t-il sur lui pour poser sa main sur sa nuque et embrasser avidemment ses lèvres, sans attendre que la drogue fasse effet.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il n'entendit même pas la porte claquer, pas plus qu'il ne prit le temps d'observer le grand appartement où vivait Richard avec son cher Jeremy. Ses lèvres furent rapidement assaillies d'un baiser vorace et il se permit un sourire en constatant encore une fois à quel point son petit plan fonctionnait à merveille. Luke enroula ses bras autour de la taille élancée de son amant et, reprenant les rennes, le plaqua contre la première surface qu'il trouva. D'une traction, il hissa donc Richard sur l'îlot qui séparait pièce à vivre et cuisine et lui écarta les jambes pour s'y nicher plus confortablement, ses mains partant déjà redécouvrir sa peau pâle.

\- "Ce comptoir me fait fantasmer depuis qu'on s'est installé ici", murmura Richard d'un ton vague en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos.

\- "Jeremy est contre l'idée ?" demanda Luke d'un ton narquois.

\- "Il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination..."

Luke mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'aller embrasser sa gorge, dénichant sans mal la zone où son pouls battait avec force. Les gémissements de plaisir qui roulaient dans la gorge offerte envoyaient des aiguillons de désir dans ses reins.

\- "Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?" s'informa-t-il.

\- "Demain soir normalement..."

Luke eut un grognement de désappointement. Au lieu de mordre, il se contenta de suivre, de sa langue, la ligne tendue de sa gorge jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser encore.

\- "Dommage..."

Il fit passer le pull de Richard par-dessus sa tête, appréciant de voir ses cheveux noirs hérissés et ébouriffés et ses mains revinrent caresser la peau frémissante. Ses ongles courts grattèrent doucement le dessin léger de ses abdominaux avant de migrer sur ses flancs pour se heurter à la ceinture de cuir qui retenait son pantalon. Il jura férocement.

\- "Mais putain, pourquoi tu mets toujours ces foutus trucs ?"

Un rire grave enchanta ses oreilles puis une langue mutine caressa ses lèvres avant de se glisser, lascivement, sur sa gorge et son épaule. L'air immobile de l'appartement lui parut glacial quand son ventre y fut soudain exposé. Il frissonna légèrement mais bientôt, une vive chaleur remplaça le froid ambiant quand les longs doigts de Richard se mirent à courir sur lui. Partout où ils passaient, Luke avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait. Rouvrant les yeux - il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé - il tenta une seconde fois de défaire le ceinturon de la ceinture qui lui bloquait l'accès.

\- "Tu vas t'ouvrir, espèce de..."

Un nouveau rire lui parvint, juste avant qu'un bruit métallique n'envahisse ses oreilles. Dégoûté, il regarda sa propre ceinture coulisser tranquillement dans les anses de tissu de son jeans avant de s'échouer au sol.

\- "Tu es mauvais, Evans."

Richard acheva d'ouvrir son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Le vêtement s'effondra au sol et Luke l'envoya valser sur le canapé d'un coup de pied. En sous-vêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que l'un d'eux était beaucoup trop habillé. Magnanime, Richard fit l'effort de déboucler sa ceinture et la retira d'un geste vif. Le cuir claqua dans l'air et Luke pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

\- "C'est une technique de strip-teaseur, ca..."

\- "Et tu dois être un spécialiste en la matière pour le savoir."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Richard l'embrassa encore en passant ses mains sous la ceinture élastiquée de son boxer, ses paumes brûlantes caressant ses fesses pour le presser davantage contre lui. Les doigts gourds, Luke se maudissait à mi-voix en tentant, sans y parvenir, de dégrafer le jeans de son amant. Il était d'une maladresse confondante, digne d'un adolescent, et ça commencait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour avoir de nouveau le plaisir de sentir la peau de Richard frémir sous ses doigts, et voilà qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire les choses correctement. Explosant soudainement de colère, il émit un cri de rage qui se répercuta entre les murs de l'appartement vide.

\- "Calme toi..."

La voix apaisante de Richard effleura son oreille et, instantanément, sa colère reflua. Les mains remontèrent le long de son dos pour se poser doucement sur ses épaules, auxquelles elles administrèrent un massage aussi doux que relaxant. Les paupières de Luke se fermèrent à demi sous l'effet du bien-être qui envahit ses sens, mais ses yeux restèrent vrillés à ceux, devenus noirs d'encre, de son amant. Un sourire lent étirait les lèvres fines avant qu'il ne se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Luke se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Puis il se rappela que cette soirée était censée se solder par une nuit torride de sexe débridé, pas par un câlin aussi doux que bienfaisant. Il était là pour le baiser, dans tous les sens du terme, pas pour le laisser s'infiltrer plus avant dans son coeur. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il laissait les choses en l'état. Il devait réagir. Rapidement. Inspirant profondément, il recula d'un pas.

\- "Luke ?"

\- "Tais toi."

Les sourcils de Richard se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière les mèches noires qui retombaient sur son front.

\- "Ca ne va pas ?"

\- "J'ai dit : tais toi."

Son amant rouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, et vu son expression soudain féroce, ca ne devait pas être agréable à entendre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Glissant une main dans les courtes mèches sombres, il tira fourbement sa tête en arrière et lui administra un baiser farouche, prenant possession de ses lèvres sans sommation. Le gémissement qui roula dans la gorge de Richard fouetta son sang, allumant un brasier dans ses reins. Sa main libre, enfin efficace, déboutonna rapidement le jeans récalcitrant et, attirant brusquement les hanches de son amant contre les siennes, coucha Richard sur le comptoir. Le vêtement glissa sur les longues jambes avec un bruissement rêche avant de s'échouer au sol dans l'indifférence générale. L'air immobile se chargea d'électricité et la suite ne fut plus que chaleur et cris de plaisir. Et il s'échina à faire crier Richard jusqu'à l'ivresse.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il quitta les lieux alors que le ciel de New York devenait gris à l'est. Il avait pris le temps de ranger un peu le foutoir qu'ils avaient causé au cours de la nuit, en essayant de rejoindre la chambre sans réellement y parvenir. Ils n'avaient finalement pu qu'atteindre le sofa, où Richard reposait encore, profondément endormi. La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière lui avec un cliquetis discret, mais il adressa néanmoins une rapide prière au Monsieur d'En-Haut pour que ce léger bruit n'ait pas tiré son amant de son sommeil. Il n'avait guère envie de l'affronter maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter tout court, d'ailleurs. Il allait devoir faire profil bas quelques temps, histoire d'éviter de s'en prendre une, même s'il avait soigneusement calculé la dose d'aphrodisiaque pour que Richard soit persuadé d'avoir consciemment voulu leurs ébats. Prudence était mère de sureté, comme disait sa bien aimée maman. Il était primordiale que Richard ignore tout du petit bonus médicamenteux qu'il lui avait donné.

Il quitta le hall de l'immeuble et, immobile sur le trottoir, chercha à se repérer malgré son crâne alourdi par l'alcool et une gueule de bois précoce. Peut-être que s'il passait par Central Park, il pourrait rejoindre son hôtel plus vite et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant de prendre l'avion pour Los Angeles. Une petit voix lui rappela qu'il était dangereux de passer par le parc à une heure pareille, mais il l'ignora, trop ivre d'alcool et de satisfaction pour se soucier des plus élémentaires règles de prudence. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne subit aucune agression et arriva à bon port sain et sauf. Il s'effondra sur son lit avec un sourire bienheureux étirant démesurément ses lèvres, et s'endormit immédiatement. Il se rendit à l'aéroport à l'heure, malgré une migraine insistante, et monta dans l'avion sans problèmes. A peine s'était-il assis dans son siège que ses yeux se fermèrent. La dernière pensée qu'il emporta avant de rejoindre, une nouvelle fois, les bras de Morphée, fut qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Richard de toute la matinée. Et qu'il ignorait si c'était de bonne augure.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite de nos aventures !**

**Bisous !**

**Aschen**


	9. Chapter 9 : Doutes

**Hey ! On est vendredi (donc je poste) ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël, avec pleins de cadeaux et plein de bonne humeur !**

**Tout de suite, nous retrouvons Luke en plein désarroi et en quête de conseils. Mlle Neveu fera également une petite apparition (elle n'existe toujours pas, et c'est tant mieux, même s'il doit bien y avoir des saloperies de son genre dans le monde).**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Doutes

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Luke retournait à New York et arrachait un nouveau rendez-vous à Richard, qui commença et se termina de la même manière que le premier. Le mois suivant vit recommencer le même manège, puis celui d'après, et celui qui suivit. A chaque fois, Richard devait prétexter des sorties quelconques avec ses amis d'enfance, installés eux aussi à New York, pour pouvoir le voir en toute impunité. Et à chaque fois, il devait rentrer chez lui avant minuit, peu désireux de déchaîner la fureur de Jeremy. Luke riait beaucoup de cette docilité, de cette soumission, en cachant particulièrement bien à quel point elle lui donnait envie de pleurer. Au cinquième mois, Jeremy partit pour une semaine, et Luke en profita pour rester plus longtemps auprès de son amant, qui avait cessé de le combattre. La séparation fut plus difficile, cette fois-là, mais Luke resta aussi longtemps que possible auprès de Richard, manquant même de se faire prendre par l'Affreux quand il revint de son voyage d'affaire. Seul le désir farouche de protéger Richard de la violence explosive de son compagnon le força à quitter New York. Il avait pris l'avion avec, dans la bouche, un goût amer de défaite.

Le mois suivant, ce fut Richard qui, pour la première fois, lui envoya un mail pour lui dire quand son compagnon partait en voyage. Ca devint rapidement la routine. Richard lui disant quand venir sans problèmes, et lui rappliquait aussitôt. Bientôt, Luke n'eut plus assez d'aphrodisiaque, qu'il continuait à verser dans les verres de Richard dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, maintenant, mais ca restait une mesure de sécurité dont il ne pouvait se permettre de se défaire. Sauter sans filet lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il s'y essaye. Cela dura trois mois. Puis revint le mois de Décembre, un an après la fameuse Première Parisienne du Hobbit où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Un an de relation bancale. Richard lui apprit qu'il passerait Noël en Angleterre, dans sa famille. Sans Jeremy, puisque Monsieur avait trop de travail cette année pour fêter la naissance de Jésus en ce bas monde. Il passèrent ensemble une semaine, sur les deux allouées à Richard, et elle fut si belle que Luke aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui demander de rester, et Richard rentra rejoindre son compagnon, une fois le Nouvel An passé.

Lui resta en arrière, en comprenant pour la première fois que l'horrible goût qui emplissait sa bouche, alors que l'avion s'envolait de Heathrow pour les séparer, était celui des larmes refoulées. Que l'étau terrible qui enserrait sa poitrine était celui du manque, déjà vif alors que l'avion n'avait pas encore disparu dans les nuages. Et que si son coeur était si lourd, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'envolait loin de lui, en même temps que Richard. Il se rappela que tous ces rendez-vous clandestins avaient pour but de faire tomber Richard amoureux de lui, de s'emparer de son coeur à l'usure, et de le piétiner sans remords comme lui l'avait fait un an auparavant en quittant la chambre d'hôtel parisienne sans un regard en arrière.

Luke comprit, alors que l'avion disparaissait à l'horizon, qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Un mois complet s'écoula avant que le désir ne revienne le tenailler. Richard lui envoya un mail, mais il n'y répondit pas, et s'interdit de foncer acheter un billet d'avion. Un second mois passa avant qu'il ne soit suffisament sur les dents pour envisager de plier bagages et courir ventre à terre à New York chasser l'Affreux de chez Richard et prendre sa place. Du coup, il s'en fut rejoindre Lee Pace. Ils vivaient tout deux à Los Angeles, c'eut été désolant de ne pas se voir une fois de temps en temps. D'autant qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Lee était un garçon adorable, gentil au-delà de toute mesure, et doté d'un sens de l'humour qui faisait écho au sien. Ne manquait qu'Orlando pour que leur "petit gang de beaux gosses" soit au complet. Sauf qu'Orlando vivait à New York. _Pas loin de Richard_, susurra une sale petite voix dans sa tête.

Lee l'attendait dans un café en bord de plage à Santa Monica. Il faisait 25°C à l'ombre en ce mois de Mars absolument radieux et on pouvait voir, dans l'eau, des enfants s'ébattre joyeusement. Leurs pères, plus loin, faisaient du surf sans se soucier des requins, tapis dans l'ombre, qui regardaient leur planche avec envie, tandis que leurs mères se faisaient bronzer sur la plage de sable doré, des lunettes Gucci, ou d'une autre marque de luxe, soigneusement posées sur leur délicats petits nez refaits et leurs hauts détachés pour ne pas avoir de marque sur leur bronzage parfait. Luke détestait Los Angeles et ses habitants, même si son soleil et ses températures égales et chaudes toute l'année étaient appréciables. Il détestait encore plus cette ville depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que précisément 4470 kilomètres, soit 6h de vol, le séparaient de New York. Et donc de Richard. Luke grinça des dents, refusant de laisser ses pensées l'entraîner du côté de son adorable coup de plusieurs nuits.

Il jeta ses lunettes de soleil sur la table du café et s'affala sans grâce sur une chaise en osier tissé devant son ami, qui haussa les sourcils devant cette entrée en scène quelque peu brutale. Une serveuse aux cheveux trop décolorés et au décolleté pigeonnant vint les rejoindre en glissant sur des patins à roulettes venus d'un autre âge. Elle leur fournit deux cartes et Lee se plongea dans la sienne tandis que Luke rejetait le bout de carton sur le large plateau que portait la jeune fille. Pas si jeune que ça, d'ailleurs, constata-t-il en voyant des rides autour de ses yeux trop maquillés et sur ses mains aux ongles méticuleusement vernis. A y regarder de plus près, il lui donnait une bonne quarantaine d'années. C'était ridicule : une femme de quarante ans qui continuait à se faire passer pour une gamine, avec son look de lycéenne attardée.

Nom de Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de vacances.

\- "Un pepsi", commanda-t-il sans plus s'intéresser à la serveuse.

\- "Pareil", finit par dire Lee après un temps de réflexion.

_Sérieusement, mec ? Trois heures pour déterminer que tu avais envie d'un Pepsi ? _Luke soupira exagérément et reporta son regard masqué par ses Ray-Ban sur l'océan scintillant. Un silence légèrement tendu s'instaura entre les deux hommes, uniquement rompu par le claquement sec et répétitif des ongles de Luke sur la table de bois, et par les soupirs las de Lee.

\- "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?" demanda l'américain. "C'est dingue, on dirait que tu es prêt à mordre quiconque t'adresse la parole."

\- "Et pourtant, ca ne t'empêche pas de parler, visiblement."

\- "Parce que je n'ai pas peur de tes sautes d'humeur, Evans."

Luke poussa un lourd soupir et se concentra sur son ami. Il n'aimait pas quand Lee se mettait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Généralement, ca voulait dire qu'il était en colère. Et il n'avait pas envie que son ami soit en colère contre lui. Lee était son unique bouée de sauvetage dans cette ville qu'il haïssait de plus en plus.

\- "Il me manque", lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. "J'en viens à détester Orlando."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'Orlando a à voir dans cette histoire ?" s'étonna Lee en haussant les sourcils. "Tu crois que... Mais je croyais qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle copine ?"

\- "Il vit à New York. Plus proche de lui que je ne le suis actuellement. C'est suffisant pour en faire un ennemi à abattre, et le plus vite possible. Une bombe peut-être ?"

\- "Luke..."

\- "Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sensé, hein."

\- "Non, heureusement."

La serveuse arriva sur ces entrefaits, roulant à toute vitesse sur ses patins, et déposa bouteilles de Pepsi et addition en un temps record avant de voler vers de nouveaux clients. Ils burent leur soda sans un mot, Luke réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'envoyer un missile atomique droit sur la tête d'Orlando Bloom sans avoir à bouger ses fesses de sa chaise.

\- "Tu lui en as parlé ?" demanda Lee après un moment.

\- "Si je dois le buter, mon petit Lee, je ne vais pas lui envoyer un faire-part avant. Non, l'effet de surprise est primordial dans cette histoire."

\- "Je parlais de Richard, pas d'Orlando..."

Au nom de son amant éphémère, les différents scénarios de meurtre qui avaient fleuri dans la tête de Luke s'éstompèrent, balayés par le souvenir d'yeux plus bleus que le ciel de Californie.

\- "Non", avoua-t-il. "Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le Nouvel An."

Le visage de Lee s'adouçit et il se pencha vers lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste que Luke classa directement dans la case "acte de compassion". C'était incroyable comme l'interprétation d'un geste aussi banal pouvait changer selon qui donnait et qui recevait. Lee lui prenait la main, c'était un geste amical empreint de gentillesse. Richard lui prenait la main, c'était un appel au viol brûlant de désir refoulé. Lee prenait la main de Richard, c'était un crime de lèse-majesté suintant de consupiscence. Lee n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre Orlando dans la case "à éliminer d'urgence" s'il ne se calmait pas un peu.

\- "Richard ne va pas te manger, tu sais."

_Seigneur, tu ne l'as jamais vu dans un lit, mon garçon... _Luke secoua la tête en se morigénant intérieurement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- "Non, en effet", approuva Lee d'un ton déçu, "et je pense que c'est un peu grillé pour moi maintenant."

\- "Hein ?"

Le sourire narquois de Lee lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, et un rougissement ravageur empourpra ses joues et son cou. Ca ne lui allait pas de rougir. Pas comme à Richard. C'était censé être une preuve de gêne et de timidité, alors que, sur le bel anglais, c'était juste plus bandant que le plus chaud des strip-tease. Luke avait parfois l'intime impression d'avoir touché le fond du désespoir, et de continuer à creuser avec acharnement.

\- "Ce que je veux dire", reprit Lee d'un ton plus sérieux, "c'est que tu devrais parler à Richard. De ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera."

\- "Je crois qu'il se fout pas mal de ce que je veux. Tant que je ne fous pas le bordel dans sa petite vie bien rangée, je peux bien crever que ca ne l'intéresserait pas."

\- "C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait dans le caractère de Richard d'être aussi méchant. Tu sais, Richard qui a passé son temps à soigner Aidan quand il s'est choppé une pneumonie. Ou qui s'occupait de la femme de Stephen quand elle venait nous voir sur le plateau. Ou qui consolait Graham quand sa femme et sa fille sont repartie en Ecosse."

\- "Quel connard", cracha Luke d'un ton mauvais. "Quel putain d'enculé..."

\- "Reste poli, je te prie."

La voix de Lee s'était faite sévère. Luke eut l'horrible impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans, et d'avoir fait une connerie assez grosse pour que son père, pourtant la douceur incarnée, prenne le parti de l'engueuler.

\- "Désolé", s'empressa-t-il de dire. "C'est juste que..."

Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans sa tête et il referma la bouche sans avoir terminé sa phrase.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment dire à Lee à quel point la seule présence de Richard lui manquait ? Il avait l'impression d'un trou creusé au niveau de la poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver son coeur, et il ne parvenait pas à le combler. Comment dire à Lee qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures chaque nuit depuis un mois parce que chacun de ses songes était si plein de Richard qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas là ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait tant merdé dans chaque étape de la relation bancale qui l'unissait à son amant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réparer ses conneries ? Comment lui dire qu'après avoir ainsi abusé de sa confiance, et de lui par la même occasion, il ne se sentait même pas le droit de le désirer ? Comment lui dire que Richard avait déjà un homme dans sa vie, et qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit, non plus, de tout foutre en l'air, même si ledit homme était un monstre et que, à son sens, Richard méritait mieux ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Lee ne comprendrait pas, il demanderait des explications. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il avait été jusqu'à droguer leur ami pour lui prendre ce qu'il voulait de lui, Lee le mépriserait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait pris un plaisir mauvais à saccager le corps de Richard dans le lit même qu'il partageait avec l'Affreux Jeremy, par pure vengeance. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui dormait avec lui, dans ce même foutu lit, chaque nuit que Dieu faisait. Parce que lui n'avait pas et n'aurait _jamais_ le plaisir de s'endormir dans ses bras pour se réveiller à ses côtés.

Et ca lui retournait tellement l'estomac, cette totale injustice comme son esprit détraqué, que ca lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Lee le mépriserait. Mais certainement pas autant que lui se méprisait déjà.

\- "Luke..." murmura Lee tandis que son autre main rejoignait la première pour tenir la sienne. "Tu te tortures pour rien... Je suis sûr que Richard..."

\- "Richard", l'interrompit-il d'une voix lasse, "est heureux là où il est. Je n'ai pas le droit de foutre en l'air son bonheur par pur égoïsme. Il ne mérite pas ça."

Le visage de Lee refléta une tristesse infinie et sa prise se rafermit sur sa main.

\- "Mais et toi, Luke ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es depuis un mois ?"

\- "Ca n'a pas d'importance."

\- "Pour moi, ca en a ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce type avec qui Richard vit, et j'en ai rien à faire s'il est heureux avec lui ! Moi je dis qu'il sera encore plus heureux avec toi ! Et que s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, alors... alors..."

La voix de Lee vacilla, et son visage se fit si triste que le coeur absent de Luke se serra dans sa poitrine vide. L'américain releva sur lui des yeux soudain plein d'assurance.

\- "Alors c'est un abruti qui ne te mérite pas."

Cette explosion de colère arracha un sourire fatigué à Luke, qui rendit son étreinte à la main de son ami avant de retirer la sienne. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mais le soutien indéfectible de Lee lui mettait du baume au coeur.

\- "Il faut que tu te battes, Luke", renchérit-il. "Comment peux-tu gagner ce combat si tu abandonnes avant même qu'il n'ait commencé ?"

\- "C'est un combat perdu d'avance."

\- "Aucun combat n'est jamais perdu d'avance."

Luke plia les bras sur la table et y cacha son visage, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, sa volonté commençant à flancher sous les harangues de son ami. Lee tourna les yeux vers l'océan et porta sa bouteille de pepsi à ses lèvres. Le silence tomba sur eux comme un voile ténu, seulement brisé par les cris des oiseaux, les rires des enfants et les discussion des autres clients.

\- "Va à New York", dit Lee d'une voix douce. "Va à New York et rejoins le."

Luke ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes, si bien que l'américain fut bientôt convaincu qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Il reporta son regard sur l'océan. Et le temps passa. Sa bouteille finie, il la reposa sur la table pour s'emparer de celle, abandonnée, de son ami anglais. Il la termina en quelques gorgées, ses yeux bruns ne quittant pas le Pacifique scintillant.

\- "Tu as raison", entendit-il tout bas. "Mais d'abord, je dois passer par Paris."

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Quand il poussa la porte du café, elle était déjà là. Assise sur un tabouret du comptoir, ses jambes interminables croisées de manière à ce que sa jupe fendue remonte sur ses cuisses et dévoile ses bas. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Et son sourire, toujours aussi froid. Il vint s'assoir en face d'elle, reprenant sans même s'en rendre compte les positions qu'ils avaient adopté un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait remis la première fiole d'aphrodisiaque. Aujourd'hui, il venait en demander une troisième. La flèche de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois était toujours bien présente.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres rouges, sans le quitter des yeux, qu'elle avait morts et glacés. Luke avait la désagréable impression d'être face à un requin.

\- "Que me vaut ce plaisir, monsieur Evans ?" s'enquit-elle de cette voix chaude et langoureuse qu'elle réservait, il le savait après un an à la côtoyer, à ses amants favoris. "Désirez-vous encore un peu d'Amortentia ?"

\- "Amortentia ?" s'étonna Luke alors que le serveur posait devant lui une tasse de café noir.

\- "Oui, ce nom ne vous plaît pas ? Il me semblait pourtant tout indiqué..."

\- "Ce n'est pas le nom d'une potion dans Harry Potter, ou quelque chose du même genre ?"

Elle éclata de rire, rejetant sa lourde chevelure blonde par-dessus une épaule fine et gracieuse. Aux oreilles du pauvre Luke, ce son était discordant, bien loin du roulement mélodieux du rire de Richard qui lui manquait tant.

\- "C'est possible, en effet, il faudrait que je relise les tomes", approuva-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée.

Elle reposa sa tasse, désormais vide, et plongea une main parfaitement manucurée dans la poche de son trench-coat rouge. Elle en sortit un flacon tout simple, plein d'un liquide translucide. Comme il le faisait toujours, Luke dévissa le bouchon et, confiant, déposa une unique goutte de drogue sur sa langue. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Mlle Neveu, mais prudence était mère de sureté. Comme toujours, elle sourit tendrement devant son manège mais ne dit rien. Son portable vibra avec insistance dans la poche de son manteau, mais elle l'ignora. Luke n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque se fassent sentir. Très légers pour la dose, bien sûr, mais assez clairs pour qu'il ne doute pas de son efficacité.

Il se leva et déposa un billet de 20 euros sur le comptoir et s'apprêta à prendre congé de la journaliste. Elle s'empara de son poignet d'une main de fer et l'obligea à rester auprès d'elle. Ses yeux, soudain, étaient plus animés.

\- "Après un an, je pensais que vous n'auriez plus besoin de mon aide, Luke."

Il lui jeta un regard incertain. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais elle dut lire ses doutes sur son visage, car elle poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son tabouret, décroisant ses jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens.

\- "Ne me dites pas que vous avez des scrupules, mon cher..."

Luke jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, mais ne s'en trouva pas rassuré pour autant.

\- "Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il convient de faire..." avoua-t-il à voix basse. "Mes sentiments..."

\- "Vos sentiments ?" siffla-t-elle en se redressant. "Parce que vous avez des sentiments ? Luke, voyons..."

\- "Evidemment que j'ai des sentiments !" s'énerva l'anglais. "Ce n'est pas une surprise ! Je ne sais simplement plus si..."

\- "Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous sachiez, et vite. J'en ai assez d'attendre un scoop qui ne vient pas."

Luke se redressa de toute sa taille, le visage froid et fermé. Son poing se referma sur la fiole, tellement fort qu'il craint un instant de la briser.

\- "Je me contrefous de votre scoop. Allez vous faire voir."

Il se détourna d'elle et s'en fut. Mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas que la voix chaude d'Ambre Neveu le clouait sur place.

\- "Vous vous en moquerez toujours quand j'aurai expliqué à Dean que c'est à vous qu'il doit d'être mon jouet ? Quand je lui aurai dit que vous l'avez sacrifié au nom de votre toute-puissante vengeance, quand je lui aurai raconté ce que vous avez fait et prévu de faire à Richard ?"

La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait oublié Dean, qu'il avait effectivement traîné à Paris dans le seul but de le jeter dans les pattes de la journaliste. Comme il était prévu au marché passé avec elle. Et si Dean savait qu'il n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange pour un aphrodisiaque destiné à violer impunément un homme qu'il respectait, qu'il aimait et considérait comme un ami...

Une main aux ongles rouges se posa sur son épaule, doucement. Elle lui fit face, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il se laissa faire quand elle leva les bras pour les passer autour de sa nuque roide et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quel charmant tableau il devait offrir. Un couple amoureux, qui se sépare sur un baiser d'adieu. Ca pourrait être touchant, si ca n'était pas aussi lamentable. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Mlle Neveu contre son oreille.

\- "L'amour", murmura-t-elle d'un ton chaud, "c'est pour les enfants. N'oubliez pas tout le mal qu'il vous a fait, tout le mal qu'il vous fait encore. Et faites ce qui doit être fait."

Elle s'écarta et, avec un dernier baiser, quitta le café. Resté seul, Luke effleura du bout des doigts le flacon d'Amortentia.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !**

**Aschen**


	10. Chapter 10 : Un plat qui se mange froid

**J'ai encore oublié de poster. Mais je me rattrape. Voyez, comme je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je répare mes erreurs. Contrairement à Luke qui, comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Soop, continue d'accélérer et fonce tout droit dans le mur (par métaphore avec une voiture, voyez ? Parce que j'aime les voitures, figurez-vous. Surtout les Lamborghini. Et les Maserati. Et les... - bref).**

**Vous le sentez venir, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sous y sommes. Le chapitre critique. LA OU TOUT S'ACHEVE !**

**(ne pas lire la ligne suivante pour ceux qui veulent garder le suspens - mais lire pour ceux dont l'âme est sensible) **

**!WARNING! viol !WARNING!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Priez pour leurs âmes.**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un plat qui se mange froid

* * *

Le mois d'Avril commença sous un ciel pluvieux, mais il y avait du soleil dans le coeur absent de Luke. Du soleil et de l'espoir. Richard allait faire la gueule, c'était certain. Mais après tout, en quoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Il avait pris une grande résolution pendant son bref passage à Paris. La cruelle Mlle Neveu lui avait remis les idées en place, et il était désormais bien loin des conseils de Lee-le-bisounours. L'amour, c'était pour les enfants. Et les faibles. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser Richard avoir la moindre prise sur son coeur.

Il était venu le récupérer, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et piétiner à grands coups de talons celui de son cher amant. C'était le but de toute cette histoire, l'oeuvre de son existence depuis un an. Et qu'importait la frénésie de son rythme cardiaque quand il posait les yeux sur Richard, peu importait la chaleur dans sa poitrine à chacun de ses sourires, peu importait le bonheur simple de l'entendre rire. Il avait un but, un objectif.

Et il comptait bien le mener à terme.

Aussi attendit-il patiemment le départ de l'Affreux pour son travail si prenant, tranquillement assis dans un café quelconque juste devant l'immeuble de Richard. Il regarda la voiture noire s'éloigner, disparaissant dans le trafic toujours important des rues de New York, et se leva une fois le véhicule évaporé au coin d'un bâtiment. Il jeta un billet sur la table et, sans se presser, rejoignit la porte de verre de la tour.

Il connaissait le code d'accès, bien entendu. Après un an passé à rejoindre Richard dès que l'occasion se présentait, comme un chien heureux de retrouver son maître, il avait quand même réussi à lui arracher quelques morceaux de son intimité si soigneusement protégée. Les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent devant lui et il effleura le pavé numérique tactile. Cinquième Gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans un large couloir.

La moquette bordeaux ne produisait pas le moindre bruit, et la lumière tamisée n'agressait pas l'oeil. La femme du Cinquième Droite ferma son appartement à clé et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salutation avant de s'engouffer dans l'asensceur in extremis. Il avait souvent croisé cette femme. Si elle savait quoi que ce soit sur lui, sur Richard, sur _eux_, elle était assez discrète pour la fermer. Elle lui plaisait bien, cette ravissante rouquine.

Les portes se refermèrent sur elle et il resta seul. Deux coups frappés contre le battant de bois et quelques secondes d'attente plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Richard passablement échevelé. Il n'était jamais que 8h du matin. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent exagérément en se posant sur lui.

\- "Salut beau gosse", dit Luke de la voix chaude et basse qu'il gardait pour les moments où il traînait Richard dans la chambre. "Ca fait une paye, hein ?"

Les longs doigts pâles de son amant se refermèrent sur le col de sa chemise et l'attirèrent rapidement dans l'appartement. Peur d'être surpris en présence d'un homme qu'il n'était plus censé voir, peut-être ? Avant que Luke ne puisse réagir, la porte claqua derrière lui et il s'y retrouva plaqué par un corps chaud, des lèvres entreprenantes pressées contre les siennes. Son coeur absent cogna à grands coups dans sa poitrine, son sang se fluidifia dans ses veines, et cette chaleur bienfaisante, qu'il méprisait tant quelques instants auparavant, se diffusa en lui. Soudain, le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis trois mois s'évanouit, et il comprit que le manque le laissait enfin en paix. Il rendit son baiser à son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

\- "Je t'ai manqué on dirait..." dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- "Oui." admit Richard sans aucune hésitation. "Tu étais passé où ?"

\- "Occupé."

\- "Menteur."

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il ne laissa pas Richard poser plus de questions et reprit ses lèvres en inversant leurs positions contre la porte. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa chemise fut bientôt largement ouverte et son jeans descendu juste assez pour libérer son sexe affamé. Il souleva les jambes de Richard, qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, ses lèvres quémandant plus de baisers, et il se perdit en lui.

Dans sa poche, le flacon d'Amortentia était toujours intact.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble.

A un moment, Richard appela l'Affreux pour lui dire qu'il passerait la soirée avec sa meilleure amie, et qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre. Luke se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Ca lui plaisait de moins en moins, cette soumission à cet enfoiré qui lui servait de partenaire, mais il ne disait rien, parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Ca ne l'était plus, du moins. _Et ça ne le serait plus jamais_, murmura à son oreille la voix de sa conscience.

Pour une fois, ils ne restèrent pas enfermés dans une quelconque chambre d'hôtel ou à l'appartement de Richard. Malgré ses nombreuses allées et venues dans la Ville qui ne dort jamais, Luke n'avait jamais pris le temps de la visiter. Alors Richard lui fit une visite guidée des endroits qu'il aimait le plus. La gare de Grand Central avec son architecture digne des temples grecs. La NYPL et ses rayonnages où se côtoyaient premières éditions des romans des soeurs Brontë, de Thomas Hardy ou de Shakespeare, des livres français ou russes ou espagnols, ainsi que les derniers romans parus de Cassandra Clare ou Rick Riordan. Assez diversité pour séduire les amateurs de classiques comme les jeunes gens avides d'aventure.

Puis Richard le traîna tout en haut de l'Empire State Building, à l'Observatoire du 102ème étage, malgré son vertige. Parce que venir à New York et ne pas monter en haut de ce qui fut le plus grand building du monde pendant plusieurs décennies était, selon Richard, absolument ridicule. Enfin, ils allèrent se promener dans les allées de Central Park, clotûrant cette belle journée en dévorant des glaces. Chocolat pour Richard, Café pour Luke. Leurs baisers eurent dès lors un goût unique.

Quand le soleil se fut couché, ils décidèrent de dîner dans un restaurant de Little Italy, parce que Luke n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Au milieu de leur repas, le portable de Richard sonna. Après un bref regard au nom affiché, celui de Jeremy Cross _bien entendu_, il choisit de ne pas répondre, mais écouta quand même le message vocal laissé sur son répondeur. Luke crut un instant que l'Affreux lui ordonnait de rentrer dans l'instant, il pouvait même entendre sa voix sèche claquer dans l'air, mais le sourire qui étira bientôt les lèvres de Richard lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien.

\- "Il doit aller à Boston, réunion demain à la première heure. Il ne rentrera que demain soir", expliqua Richard avec une joie sincère.

Luke sourit et termina son verre de vin en remerciant, dans le secret de ses pensées, tous les mauvais anges tombés en Enfer de lui accorder un surplus de temps pour profiter une dernière fois de sa bien-aimée victime. Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, la nuit était tombée, mais les lumières de New York éclairaient les rues comme en plein jour. Ca avait été une journée extrêmement agréable, peut-être même la plus belle que Luke ait vécu depuis bien longtemps. La seule présence de Richard suffisait à illuminer son existence, semblait-il. Sa Méchanceté Naturelle se mit à rire, et son rire ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Ambre Neveu.

Il était presque désolé de devoir mettre un terme définitif à cette romance cruelle. _Presque_.

\- "Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ?"

Luke noua ses doigts à ceux de Richard et l'attira à lui pour un baiser profond. Il attendit que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir pour relâcher son étreinte.

\- "Je veux retourner à ton appartement et te faire l'amour toute la nuit."

Les joues de Richard s'embrasèrent de rouge et il détourna les yeux, gêné. Luke se permit de rire. Après tout ce temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait des trucs comme ça, ça n'avait absolument rien d'exceptionnel. Mais il rougissait à chaque fois. C'était adorable. Et tellement risible. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? Quarante ans passés, non ? Un dernier baiser et il se retourna pour héler un taxi, sa main toujours crochetée à celle de son amant.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Ils parvinrent à atteindre le lit, sans trop savoir comment ils avaient réussi ce coup-là. Après une nuit de débauche débridée, Luke se sentait apaisé, serein. Libéré. Un coup d'oeil au réveil très design de l'Affreux lui apprit qu'il était plus de 10h du matin. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Ses doigts jouaient avec les cheveux noirs de Richard, dont la tête reposait tranquillement sur son ventre et qui ronronnait de plaisir sous l'attention. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le silence confortable qui s'était instauré. Richard réagit rapidement et récupéra son portable en roulant sur le dos pour s'adosser aux oreillers. Luke se redressa sur un coude et, s'emparant du poignet de son amant, regarda le nom affiché par l'écran. Jeremy, bien entendu. En souriant, il activa le haut-parleur. Richard fronça les sourcils.

\- "Allo, bébé ? Tu m'entends ? Richard ?" faisait la voix métallique de Jeremy.

\- "Oui, oui, je suis là."

La main de Luke relâcha le poignet fin pour remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Là, il appliqua un léger massage sur les trapèzes tendus par la nervosité, son sourire toujours bien en place. Bébé, hein... Richard n'avait pourtant rien d'un bébé.

Il sentit son amant se détendre légèrement sous ses doigts, plus relaxé, mais toujours concentré sur la conversation ennuyeuse de son compagnon officiel. Alors la main de Luke quitta les épaules pour descendre sur son torse, son ongles courts raclant doucement la peau pâle. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Richard se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure, et quand il perçut sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Alors sa main disparut sous le drap froissé qui recouvrait ses hanches, et le souffle de son amant se bloqua. Il ignora le regard angoissé que Richard lui décerna en récompense, et appliqua un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe éveillé, savourant le sifflement de sa respiration. La main libre de téléphone tenta de chasser la sienne, mais Luke se battit vaillamment.

\- "Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air essoufflé..."

Un rire extatique emplit l'esprit surchauffé de Luke, un rire dément qui faillit bien passer la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Richard ferma les yeux, perdus entre le plaisir, l'adrénaline du danger, la honte et la culpabilité.

\- "Non, non. Tu disais quoi ?" parvint-il à dire avec quelques difficultés pourtant imperceptibles.

Le rire s'éteignit dans la tête de Luke et il grinça des dents. Il éloigna le portable du visage de son amant et lui arracha un baiser impérieux, ravageant ses lèvres sans égards.

\- "Richard, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?"

\- "Continues de lui parler", murmura Luke tout contre ses lèvres, trop bas pour que Jeremy puisse l'entendre. "Ne raccroche pas avant lui."

\- "Richard ? Hey oh ?"

Luke fronça les sourcils devant l'indécision évidente de son amant, mais son expression dut suffire à le convaincre de faire ce qu'il lui disait.

\- "Oui, pardon. Tu disais quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

\- "Je disais que la réunion s'était terminée plus tôt et que j'étais sur la route. Je suis à 1h de New York, là. Tu veux qu'on sorte déjeuner, ce midi ?"

Luke lui sourit gentiment et pressa un baiser plus doux contre son front, avant de migrer plus bas. Rapidement, sa bouche retraça le chemin de sa main, puis il écarta le drap. Les yeux de Richard le supplièrent de ne rien faire, une seconde trop tard. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sans sommation sur le sexe dressé. _"Débrouille toi avec ça, bébé..."_. La conversation se poursuivit encore un peu, Richard faisant des efforts louables pour que ses gémissements ne soient pas audibles.

Mais il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Bon, j'en ai marre, qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste ? Tu as avalé ta langue ou quoi ?"

\- "Non, pourquoi..."

\- "Parce que tu ne dis pas un mot depuis tout à l'heure et que ça me tape sur le système. Je te pose une dernière fois la question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Luke releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour croiser un regard plein d'angoisse. Visiblement, Richard était trop perdu dans les brumes du plaisir qu'il lui dispensait pour trouver un mensonge convenable. Et à l'autre bout du fil, Jeremy s'impatientait. Ca allait mal finir, pour sûr. Luke pouvait presque voir la peur remplacer le plaisir, aussi décida-t-il de mettre un terme au supplice de son amant. Laissant son exquise torture, il revint l'embrasser et lui prit doucement le portable des mains.

Tétanisé, Richard ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant que Luke ne porte le portable à son oreille et n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

\- "Arrête, ne lui dis pas !" s'écria-t-il, terrifié.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et le plaqua au lit alors que Luke se hissait sur ses hanches pour le clouer au matelas.

\- "Richard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es avec qui ?" égrena la voix métallique.

\- "Salut, Jeremy."

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la chambre avait la consistance d'une plaque d'acier trempé. Les mains de Richard quittèrent ses poignets pour masquer ses yeux désespérés et Luke sentit, contre sa paume, une grimace de terreur tordre sa bouche. Luke fronça les sourcils, ignora la voix paniquée de sa conscience et modifia sa position pour s'empaler sur le sexe encore à demi érigé de Richard. Les yeux bleus catastrophés réapparurent et les mains fines accrochèrent ses hanches pour le déloger. Opiniâtre, Luke refusa de bouger et, au contraire, roula des hanches.

\- "Peut-être que tu te souviens de moi", reprit-il d'un ton plus essoufflé. "Je m'appelle Luke Evans. Je suis le mec qui a passé la majeure partie de l'année passée à baiser ton mec dès que tu avais le dos tourné. J'ai pensé que tu méritais d'être au courant."

La voix de Richard était fermement étouffée par sa main, mais il parvenait encore à entendre sa litanie de suppliques.

\- "Tu croyais quoi, Richard ? Que ça continuerait comme ça ad vitam aeternam ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix fielleuse.

Richard secoua la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains, sans parvenir à dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Luke grogna de mécontentement et se releva sans lâcher le portable. Il pouvait entendre le souffle furieux de l'Affreux, qui ne prononçait toujours pas un mot. Il posa le mobile sur le matelas et revint planer au-dessus de son amant pétrifié. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les poignets fins et les forcèrent à s'écarter du visage baigné de larmes. Du genoux, il écarta les jambes de Richard et se lova entre elles.

S'il se débattit, Luke ne le remarqua pas. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en lui et savoura le cri de plaisir qui résonna dans la pièce. Il ne retint pas son gémissement.

\- "Oh putain, ce que c'est bon..." haleta-t-il juste assez fort pour que l'Affreux l'entende. "Tu manques vraiment quelque chose Jeremy."

Richard parvint à s'arracher au bâillon que Luke lui imposait et le repoussa avec force.

\- "ARRETE BORDEL ARRETE !" hurla-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix.

Grognant de rage, Luke se jeta sur lui. Il lui saisit les poignet et, après une courte lutte, parvint à le plaquer à plat ventre sur le lit. Les bras tordus dans le dos par une prise digne d'un pratiquant de kung-fu, Richard ne pouvait plus se libérer. Le visage caché dans les replis des draps, il hurlait et pleurait tant que ses sanglots déchirants parvinrent presque à entamer l'armure d'acier dont son cœur retrouvé s'était blindé.

_Presque_.

\- "Tu vas apprendre ce que ça fait de se faire piétiner le cœur", grogna Luke à son oreille en s'enfonçant en lui. "Comme tu as, toi, piétiné le mien il y a un an."

D'abord, Richard ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il se remémora le visage brisé de Luke quand il l'avait quitté après la Première Parisienne.

Vaincu, il cessa de se débattre et le laissa prendre sa revanche. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il y avait une petite voix. Une petite voix que Jeremy avait fait naître et qu'il avait soigneusement entretenue durant les six années qu'avait duré leur relation. Et qui lui murmurait qu'il avait bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Autrefois, cette voix n'avait pas autant de poids. Elle était toujours chassée par la logique, sa conscience, les discours maintes fois rabâchés comme quoi on était jamais responsable quand votre compagnon ou votre compagne levait la main sur vous. Mais après six années de punition à chaque incartades, définies arbitrairement par un homme qui ne lui inspirait plus que terreur, sa conscience, la logique, et les discours s'étaient évaporés. Ne restait que la petite voix.

_"C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as bien mérité."_

Allégation renforcée par le plaisir aberrant qu'il éprouvait aux mauvais traitements de Luke. Il avait beau crier, pleurer et prier pour que ça _s'arrête_, son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Et c'est avec un désespoir croissant qu'il resta prisonnier de sa propre tête, obligé de regarder son corps répondre aux assauts de Luke, obligé d'entendre sa voix gémir et supplier.

Plus fort, plus vite, Luke je t'aime, encore, _encore_, plus fort, pitié, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime, je t'aime, **je t'aime**.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser. Les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il n'entendait plus ni les râles de Luke ni les insultes de Jeremy, rien d'autre que la petite voix. Alors il se retrancha en lui-même et attendit que la tempête passe.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Un coup d'oeil au portable et il comprit que l'Affreux avait raccroché depuis un certain temps. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres en même temps qu'il se retirait et se laissait retomber sur le lit. Richard, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même dès qu'il fut libéré de sa prise, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux éteints étaient fixés sur le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Luke le regarda quelques minutes, en tentant de se convaincre que cette silhouette prostrée ne l'émouvait pas, avant de finalement se lever et de ramasser ses vêtements disséminés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il s'habilla en silence, refusant d'écouter sa conscience qui, pleine de la culpabilité qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa putain de vie.

Il enfilait ses chaussures quand la voix de Richard se fit entendre. Ce n'était qu'un murmure brisé, mais il résonna en lui comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- "Tout ça pour ça ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée par les cris et les larmes. "C'était juste une punition ?"

Luke ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses lacets. Il ne se laisserait pas émouvoir. Ce n'était que justice. Richard lui avait lacéré le cœur, c'était normal qu'il paye. C'était _normal_. Mais si c'était si normal, si c'était juste, pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

\- "Et maintenant ? Tu vas partir sans un mot, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli ?"

\- "Ouais."

Un gémissement se fit entendre, si plein de douleur et de désespoir que Luke dut monopoliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre Richard dans ses bras et demander pardon, et supplier pour une deuxième chance. Et le rapatrier à Los Angeles avec lui avant que Jeremy n'arrive et le tue sans sommation. Au lieu de quoi, il se leva et enfila sa veste avant de venir s'assoir près de son amant brisé. Il se pencha sur lui et, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux noirs, l'embrassa avec tout l'amour bafoué qu'il recelait au fond de son palpitant revanchard.

\- "Ca fait mal, hein ?"

Ignorant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues pâles, Luke se détourna et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière. Il essayait d'être fier de son coup.

Mais le flacon vide d'Amortentia, dans sa poche, lui semblait plus lourd que tout le poids du ciel.

* * *

**Et voilà. C'est fini.**

**NON J'RIGOLE ! Ca continue la semaine prochaine ! REVENEZ, C'EST PAS FINI !**

**Même moi, je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour terminer cette fiction comme ça (même si, je vous l'avoue, c'était censé se terminer comme ça, à cet instant précis). **

**A la semaine prochaine ?**

**Aschen**


	11. Chapter 11 : Perdu dans la ville

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard. Avec l'horreur qui nous est tombée dessus mercredi, je vous avoue n'avoir pas rallumé mon PC. Je n'ai même pas pensé à poster. Mes excuses. C'est donc avec deux jours de retard que je vous envoie ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve pour le mot de fin de chapitre !**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Perdu dans la ville

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Luke était encore sur New York. Et il écumait de rage. Ses doigts froissèrent fébrilement le journal à scandales qu'il venait d'acheter et déchiquetèrent le papier en menus morceaux. Il avait envie de hurler, de démolir la sale gueule de cette salope française et de noyer l'Affreux Jeremy dans l'East River. Il suffoquait, assis sur un banc d'Union Square, et tentait désespérément de reprendre son calme. Mais quelques lignes de l'article honteux s'étaient imprimées sur sa rétine, et jouaient sans discontinuer derrière ses paupières.

Il se foutait pas mal d'être présenté comme un briseur de couple sans foi ni loi, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était, et il l'assumait parfaitement. En revanche, de quel droit Neveu présentait-elle Jeremy comme un pauvre homme continuellement trahi par sa star de compagnon, mais qui restait avec lui envers et contre tout parce qu'il _l'aimait_ ? De quel droit ? C'était risible ! L'ignorance n'était pas une excuse, dans son cas comme dans tous les autres. Cet homme était un enculé de bas étage qui ne méritait que de croupir en taule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas ce qui mettait Luke dans un tel état.

Cette pouffiasse présentait Richard comme un véritable coureur. Au mieux, le lecteur lambda pourrait le voir comme un vulgaire nymphomane incapable de s'empêcher d'écarter les jambes. Au pire, il serait perçu comme une pute qui s'était déjà fait sauter par la quasi totalité de New York. Comment avait-elle pu faire un truc pareil ? La photo qui couvrait la une du scandaleux journal n'avait, en elle-même, rien de terrible. On y voyait Luke et Richard, près d'un restaurant de Little Italy, qui s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, mais il n'y avait rien de trash ni de vulgaire. Mais l'article, lui...

Et si Richard avait vu ça ?

L'angoisse qui commencait à monter en Luke fut brutalement interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Sans même regarder le nom affiché sur l'écran, il décrocha et répondit d'une voix étranglée. Au bout du fil, Orlando Bloom.

\- "Nom de Dieu, Luke, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, là ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? C'est vrai ? Richard et toi ? Et c'est qui, Jeremy ? Allo ? Tu m'entends ?"

\- "Je t'entends, arrête de hurler..." marmonna Luke en se frottant les yeux de lassitude.

\- "ALORS REPONDS BORDEL ! Vous couchez ensemble ?"

\- "Non..." souffla-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. "Non, c'est fini entre nous."

L'interprète de Legolas resta silencieux quelques instants. Luke en profita pour se lever et s'approcher de la route. Un taxi vide passant par là, il le héla d'un geste de la main et la voiture fit un crochet dangereux pour s'arrêter juste devant lui. Ces taxis, ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour avoir un client... Au volant, une ravissante indienne aux courts cheveux noirs. Elle lui demanda avec un fort accent où il voulait aller et il lui murmura l'adresse en même temps qu'Orlando reprenait la parole. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

\- "Luke, il faut démentir tout ça. Tu as lu l'article ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils disent sur Richard ? Il va nous faire une dépression s'il tombe là-dessus."

\- "Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai, sauf les nombreuses liaisons de Richard. Nom de Dieu, pour autant que je sache, il n'a jamais trompé son mec, à part avec moi."

\- "Déjà, c'est qui ce mec ? Il a l'air... parfaitement ennuyeux, mais correct."

Luke siffla entre ses dents, sa rage se réveillant.

\- "Ne crois pas ces conneries, c'est le pire enfoiré de la création", cracha-t-il avec hargne.

\- "Allons, allons, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le droit légitime de..."

\- "Il le frappe, Orlando. Il lui colle raclée sur raclée à la moindre erreur, et la limite à ne pas dépasser est totalement arbitraire. Et moi, je..."

Il l'avait laissé là-bas. Sciemment, volontairement. Il l'avait abandonné à la merci de l'Affreux Jeremy.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que dit cette journaliste, là..."

Luke fronça les sourcils alors que quelque chose lui traversait l'esprit. Une idée dérangeante qui, pourtant, s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit. Comment se faisait-il que Neveu connaisse Jeremy, et puisse parler de lui aussi aisément. Le laps de temps écoulé entre le moment où la photo avait été prise et le moment où elle était parue était trop court pour qu'une enquête soit menée, et qu'autant d'informations concernant Jeremy et la vie qu'il menait avec Richard soient ainsi dénichées. A moins, _bien sûr_, que la journaliste soit en lien avec le principal concerné.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- "Luke, tu m'écoutes ?"

\- "Non", répliqua-t-il sans se soucier des phrases que son ami marmonnait à l'autre bout du fil. "Orlando, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est vraiment important."

\- "J'écoute."

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement devant l'immeuble où vivait Richard, et Luke en sortit, repliant fébrilement son portefeuilles pour le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tout en se précipitant vers la porte de verre. Rapidement, il tapa le code d'accès sur le pavé numérique, et la porte s'ouvrit avec un "clic" discret. L'ascenseur prit un temps infini à arriver, et plus encore pour l'emmener à destination. Aussi était-il réellement sur le point d'exploser de rage quand il frappa trois coups puissants contre la porte du Cinquième Gauche.

L'attente fut presque insurmontable. Après cinq secondes, il envisageait très sérieusement l'idée de défoncer la porte quand la poignée tourna tranquillement. Le lourd panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur le visage calme de Jeremy.

Et Luke se noya dans sa haine.

Son poing s'abattit avec un bruit des plus satisfaisants sur le nez autrefois bien droit de l'Affreux. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être seul ne l'effleura qu'à peine et il la repoussa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Luke n'était plus en état de réfléchir correctement à la situation. Les lignes imprimées du journal à scandale brûlaient son esprit et entretenait le feu de sa fureur, l'incitant à venger à la fois son honneur bafoué et celui de Richard pour les mensonges éhontés que cet immonde salopard avait osé faire publier. La voix de la raison tenta bien de l'en dissuader, de le retenir, mais le sourire qui ourla les lèvres ensanglantées de Jeremy la balaya.

\- "Tu veux récupérer ta part du gâteau, Evans ? Ambre m'a tout expliqué. Mais je ne crois pas que Richard ait très envie de te revoir, après tout ça."

\- "FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !"

Un crochet du droit envoya Jeremy contre le mur du couloir. Il glissa jusqu'au sol et resta assis là, le nez tordu et un jeyser de sang jaillissant de ses narines dilatées. Luke le dépassa sans un regard, sans ressentir la satisfaction du devoir accompli, et partit à la recherche de son amant.

Il retourna tout l'appartement sans le trouver. La force qu'il mit à ouvrir le dressing faillit déloger les portes de leurs gonds, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier alors que les vêtements de Richard avaient tous disparus. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'acteur anglais dans cet appartement vide de vie. Grinçant des dents à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, Luke retourna dans le salon pour trouver Jeremy tranquillement assis sur son canapé en cuir, une poche de glace fraîchement sortie du congélateur posée sur son nez cassé. Son sourire mielleux était bien en place.

Une nouvelle bouffée de haine obscurcit l'esprit du comédien face à ce visage trop parfait qu'il brûlait de démolir.

\- "Il était déjà parti quand je suis rentré, il y a deux jours", lui révéla Jeremy. "Bien sûr, j'aurais pu aller le chercher, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Aucune punition n'aurait été suffisante. Et je n'ai guère envie d'aller en prison pour meurtre."

Luke serra les poings, monopolisant la totalité du peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se ruer sur ce sombre connard et lui infliger une correction dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il fallait qu'il retrouve un peu de lucidité. Et qu'il retrouve Richard.

\- "Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

\- "Pas là", claironna Jeremy en riant avec légèrté.

Un rugissement de rage jaillit de la gorge serrée de Luke alors qu'il se précipitait sur l'Affreux. Son premier instinct fut de lui décocher une autre droite, mais ses mains réagirent autrement. Elles se refermèrent férocement sur la gorge de Jeremy et serrèrent.

\- "IL EST OU ?" rugit-il en le secouant de toutes ses forces.

Seul un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres ensanglantées de Jeremy. Son visage pâle vira bientôt au rouge, et Luke put voir les minuscules et invisibles vaisseaux sanguins qui parcouraient l'oeil de sa victime exploser un par un, des fleurs de sang se dessinant sur le blanc laiteux de ses yeux.

Une voix dans sa tête lui ordonna sèchement de relâcher sa prise, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lee, et les mains de Luke se détendirent. Jeremy toussa plusieurs fois, ses poumons se gorgeant d'air.

\- "Où est Richard ?" articula Luke en détachant soigneusement les mots, la voix polaire.

Jeremy continua de tousser, jusqu'à ce que son visage reprenne des couleurs relativement normales. Enfin, lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son agresseur, Luke y décerna de la peur. Plus tard, lorsqu'il rejouerait cette scène dans son esprit, cette lueur de peur dans les yeux de Jeremy Cross lui donnerait envie de vomir.

\- "Chez son amie Caroline. A Brooklyn. Près des quais."

Il formula rapidement une adresse que Luke ne connaissait absolument pas. L'acteur le relâcha tout à fait et s'en fut sans le moindre regard. Concentré sur son objectif, il oublia totalement tout ce qui n'était pas Richard, et Jeremy disparut de sa mémoire.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le sourire de la petite indienne, dans son taxi encore stationné au bas de l'immeuble, avait disparu en le voyant débarquer les poings serrés. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur de lui. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. En fait, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que du visage de Richard quand il l'avait abandonné derrière lui deux jours plus tôt.

Le taxi le déposa effectivement devant un immeuble près des quais. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne usine reconvertie en lofts très tendances. Le quartier en lui-même comptait énormément d'artistes branchés ou de jeunes riches fuyant la folie de Manhattan. Devant l'interphone, il repéra le nom de Caroline Ravenhurst écrit dans une calligraphie ronde et élégante, et faillit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. La pensée soudaine qu'elle refuserait certainement de lui ouvrir s'il se présentait retint son doigt. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens d'entrer qu'en appelant, à moins de posséder la clé.

Tout en haut de l'interphone, un autre nom totalement inconnu était griffonné sur un simple morceau de papier et scotché sommairement à l'emplacement dédié. Le symbole simple d'un tout nouveau résident, suffisament nouveau en tout cas pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de poser ses marques. Une idée effleura Luke et il se décida à appuyer sur une autre sonnette, en priant pour que le propriétaire réponde. Après une brève attente, la voix d'une jeune fille lui parvint.

\- "Oui ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. De la musique électro jouait en donc sonore.

\- "Bonjour ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis le nouveau locataire du... 26ème et j'ai oublié ma clé dans mon appartement. Vous pourriez m'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il entendit un rire frais avant que la jeune fille ne claironne un "bienvenue dans l'immeuble !". Un bip sonore résonna et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Remerciant platement sa sauveuse, il s'engouffra dans le hall et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, devant la porte de l'appartement n°12 où résidait Caroline Ravenhurst, il ne trouva personne. Une feuille de papier, format A4 sûrement arraché à l'imprimante, était scotché au panneau de bois et couvert de la même écriture fine et élégante qu'il avait vu sur l'interphone.

_Jack,_

_Comme toujours, tu n'es pas joignable. Alors on va faire ça à l'ancienne, puisque tu passeras forcément par ici en priorité. Je suis rentrée avec Richard. Nous t'attendons chez toi. Cette fois-ci, ce sera la guerre, je ne laisserai pas ce sale monstre s'en sortir si facilement. _

_Richard t'expliquera toutes ces horreurs dès que tu nous auras rejoint._

_Fais vite._

_Caroline_

Luke avait envie de pleurer. Ce message, aussi clair qu'il était quant à la gravité de la situation, n'indiquait en rien où Richard pouvait bien se trouver. Qui était ce Jack, où Richard était-il entré. Il envisagea bien de retourner chercher des informations auprès de l'Affreux, mais la seule idée de revoir son visage suffisant lui donna la nausée. Alors il s'adossa à la porte close et se laissa choir au sol.

Et il resta là, à simplement attendre que Richard se téléporte soudain devant lui, ou que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans son délire de vengeance infantile et mégalomane.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ici que ça se termine ! On se retrouve vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**On se rapproche du dénouement. Encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin. La vraie fin, s'entend. Pas comme la fausse de la semaine dernière.**

**Bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Aschen**


	12. Chapter 12 : A la recherche de Richard

**Cette fois, j'ai pensé à poster en temps et en heure. Il est 17h39 exactement au moment où j'écris ces lignes et je suis en mesure de vous dire, sans détours, que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre (oui, je vous préviens un peu au dernier moment, mais ce sont les aléas du découpage, que voulez-vous).**

**Je tiens à vous rappeler que, si je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur Luke Evans, Richard Armitage est son frère aîné, ni sur aucune des personnes citées ici et qui existent vraiment, il n'en va pas de même pour Jeremy Cross, Ambre Neveu, Caroline Ravenhurst, Jack Gallagher et le petit garçon que vous allez rencontré plus bas qui, eux, m'appartiennent totalement. Pigé ? Ils sont à moi. N'allez surtout pas croire que ce qui est dit dans cette fanfiction est parole d'évangile. Ce sont majoritairement des conneries, il faut le savoir.**

**Bref. Nous retrouvons Luke, mais pas Richard. Et le temps a passé. Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

* * *

Chapitre 12 : A la recherche de Richard

* * *

Une année passa dans un brouillard trop épais pour que Luke se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait clairement, en vérité, c'était le visage d'Orlando quand il était venu le chercher à l'appartement verrouillé de Caroline Ravenhurst, plusieurs heures après que Luke ait fait choux blancs dans ses tentatives pour retrouver Richard. Depuis lors, il travaillait d'arrache-pied, s'oubliant dans les tournages et dans les sorties avec ses quelques amis du tournage du Hobbit, avec lesquels il était resté en contact. Lee et Graham à Los Angeles principalement, Orlando à New York, les deux anciens elfes en même temps à Las Vegas. Adam et Aidan à Londres. Quand il étouffait, il s'envolait jusqu'en Nouvelle-Zélande, où Dean (qui avait recouvré sa liberté et n'était absolument pas au courant de ce que Luke lui avait fait) et Jed se faisaient une joie de le sortir. Peter avait même fait une apparition la dernière fois qu'il avait fait le voyage, malgré son emploi du temps constamment chargé. Mais malgré tout ça, il trouvait encore le temps de suivre l'affaire Richard de près, de trop près pour être honnête.

Luke avait appris, bien après cette journée maudite, qu'il s'était réfugié en Angleterre, auprès des siens, après la tempête médiatique qui lui était tombée dessus. Il y avait eu des plaintes pour diffamation, d'autres coups d'éclats montés de toutes pièces par l'Affreux, une bataille judiciaire terrible. Il s'était avéré que Richard avaient beaucoup d'amis près à le défendre, autant ses anciens collègues de The Hobbit que les différentes personnes avec lesquelles il avait travaillé au cours de sa vie. Grâce à Orlando - et Luke n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment il s'y était pris (quand bien même c'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé d'agir) - la journaliste Ambre Neveu fut mise aux arrêts pour recèle et exploitations de substances illicites, ce qui apporta un éclairage nouveau à l'affaire. Comprenant qu'elle était finie, la femme avait tout révélé de sa complicité avec l'Affreux, et l'avait fait tomber avec elle. En plus des accusations de diffamation, il fut condamné pour obstruction à la justice et pour complicité dans l'affaire de drogue de la journaliste. Au moins, de ce point de vue là, les choses s'arrangeaient. Il avait été un peu moins heureux de voir que les offres de travail pleuvaient littéralement sur Richard depuis le début de cette affaire.

Quoi qu'on en dise, les scandales de ce genre étaient toujours de puissants moteurs dans la carrière d'un acteur.

Il apprit aussi par Graham que, malgré des affaires florissantes et de l'argent à n'en plus finir, Richard allait mal. Très mal. Selon l'écossais, il avait été durement éprouvé par toutes ces histoires, et ne sortait de chez lui que pour se noyer dans le travail. McTavish ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche, ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Malgré l'amitié qui les liait, il considérait Luke comme responsable de la dépression dans laquelle Richard s'enfonçait. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Luke se considérait lui aussi comme l'unique responsable de l'état de son ancien amant. En vérité, cette culpabilité était tellement sincère et forte qu'elle le rongeait à petit feu. Il essaya bien de se raisonner, il essaya de chercher compréhension et soutien auprès de ses amis les plus proches et de sa famille, mais rien de ce qu'ils purent dire ou faire ne fut suffisant.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il s'en rendit compte un matin. Son premier matin de liberté retrouvée après la fin de son dernier tournage en date.

Il ressemblait à une loque. Dans le miroir, son reflet faisait grise mine, et dardait sur lui des yeux cerclés de noir. Il avait maigri et se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant. Exit, ses muscles autrefois finement dessinés. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat et pendaient misérablement autour de son visage en mèches sombres et sans vie. Ses ongles, constata-t-il en regardant ses mains, étaient cassés et rongés jusqu'au sang.

Dégoûté par sa propre apparence, il se rendit dans sa cuisine et décida de faire un vrai petit-déjeuner. Un breakfast à l'américaine, avec des oeufs brouillés et du bacon en quantité astronomique. Mais quand il avala sa première fourchette, la nausée qui lui souleva le coeur l'obligea à courir dans la salle de bain. Il rendit tout le contenu de son estomac, qui n'était pas vraiment rempli avec sa pauvre bouchée d'oeufs. La bile acide rongea sa gorge et ses dents, sa brûlure faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux. Quand les soubresauts de son ventre se furent calmés, il resta assis près de la baignoire et attendit que la pièce cesse de tourner.

C'est à ce moment-là que la réalité le frappa, avec la force d'un uppercut. Mais il était trop fatigué, trop anesthésié par le brouillard qui obscurcissait sans cesse son esprit, pour réagir à sa constatation. Richard allait très mal, avait dit Graham. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Luke aussi allait mal. Très mal. En vérité, comprit-il avec une lucidité qu'il avait presque oublié posséder, il allait mal depuis un an. Il allait mal depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Richard. Il allait mal depuis qu'il avait quitté _Richard_. Il allait mal, et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'aller mieux. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de sortir de cette léthargie qui l'immobilisait, et il ne tenait qu'à lui de sauver Richard de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfoncait.

Et cet état de fait, si simple et si clair, lui rendit toutes ses forces.

Le soir même, il prenait le premier vol direct à destination de Londres.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Luke avait beaucoup de relations dans le milieu. Ou plutôt, l'agent de Luke avait beaucoup de relations dans le milieu. Par un réseau labyrinthique, il s'avérait même que l'agent de Luke connaissait l'agent de Richard. C'était à ni rien comprendre, et la migraine qui l'avait récompensé de ses efforts l'avait aussi dissuadé de réessayer. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait était qu'au départ de Los Angeles, Luke avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de son agent pour lui demander de bien vouloir lui trouver les noms et coordonnées de quiconque pouvait avoir un lien, proche ou distendu, avec Richard. Et qu'un mail trop long l'attendait à son arrivée à Heathrow. Son agent était une sorte de génie dans son genre. Malheureusement, une courte ligne d'excuse stipulait également qu'il n'avait pas pu dénicher le lieu où Richard vivait. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de secret de polichinelle. Luke n'avait jamais aimé les secrets, surtout quand ils étaient dressés contre lui.

Parce que c'était de lui, plus que de l'Affreux maintenant en prison, que ces secrets devaient protéger Richard.

Dans sa précipitation, Luke n'avait pas emmené d'autres bagages qu'un petit sac de sport rempli de sous-vêtements de rechange pas tous propres et d'une brosse à dent abîmée par l'usage. L'avantage, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à attendre une éternité au carrousel pour récupérer ses valises, et qu'une file de black cab n'attendait que lui pour l'emmener où il le désirait. Choisissant au hasard, il s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture et salua vaguement le conducteur, un homme jovial doté d'un accent à couper au couteau. Luke le soupçonna fortement d'être allemand, ou quelque autre bizarrerie du même genre. Consultant sa liste d'informateurs potentiels, il élimina arbitrairement les parents de son ancien amant, estimant leur lieu de résidence trop éloignée de Londres. Or, il était sûr que Richard était là, quelque part, perdu dans la masse grouillante de la capitale anglaise. Il lui faudrait songer à offrir un cadeau à Martin pour son indiscrétion chronique.

\- "Alors, où on va ?" demanda le chauffeur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- "Baker Street", dit-il en rangeant son téléphone.

\- "Ah ah ah ! On a besoin d'un détective ?"

Le taxi riait aux éclats, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un autre fan désespéré en pèlerinage dans la fameuse rue où le plus célèbre détective privé anglais était censé avoir vécu. Luke sourit à la plaisanterie mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un détective, mais il avait besoin d'informations. Et, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait les trouver que là-bas. Si Chris Armitage acceptait de coopérer, bien entendu.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Le taxi le déposa devant une petite maison de ville coquette, dotée d'une porte bleue surmontée d'un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle. Il y avait des fleurs accrochées aux rambardes de fer forgé De petits commerces agrémentaient cette rue tranquille, apportant un peu d'animation, mais Luke n'entendait rien. Seuls les battements de son coeur résonnaient à ses oreille, alors que son palpitant stressé s'emballait un peu trop à son goût. Il tenta de se raisonner - il n'allait pas rencontrer la Reine d'Angleterre non plus - mais aucune de ses tentatives ne réussit. Il allait affronter le frère aîné de l'homme qu'il avait bafoué, trahi et abandonné. A la réflexion, il préférait la reine. Au moins, cette sévère petite dame ne risquait-elle pas de lui coller son poing dans la figure avant d'appeler la police. Seigneur, mais que faisait-il là ? Il aurait mieux fait de faire le voyage jusqu'à Huncote et demander à la mère de Richard. Ca aurait sûrement été plus sécurisant. Puis il se souvint d'une anecdote racontée un soir par l'interprète de Thorïn à l'époque où ils tournaient encore The Hobbit, relatant comment sa vénérée maman avait agressé à la spatule un collègue de son mari pour avoir osé manger le dernier chocolat de Noël.

Ils étaient tous dingues, dans cette famille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Luke avança jusqu'à la porte et, saisissant l'anneau coincé dans le bec de l'aigle, frappa trois grands coups. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, le nez surmonté d'une paire de lunettes aux verres trop épais qui agrandissaient démesurément ses yeux bruns. Il regarda Luke de haut en bas, les sourcils fronçés, et remonta ses lunettes.

\- "Bonjour."

Désarçonné par la politesse glacée du garçon, Luke ne sut pas quoi dire. Un silence pesant s'étira entre les deux protagonistes.

\- "On est censé dire "bonjour" aussi, quand on a pas été élevé chez les sauvages."

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "On dit pas "quoi", on dit "comment". Z'êtes qui ?"

Luke envisagea brièvement d'entrer dans le jeu du garçon et de le remettre à sa place, mais l'éclat d'intelligence dans ses yeux de chouette effraie et la ressemblance subtile avec Richard le retint de le recadrer correctement. Au lieu de quoi, il secoua la tête et tendit la main, un sourire de façade plaqué aux lèvres.

\- "Bonjour", commença-t-il en serrant la main du garçon. "Je suis..."

\- "Je sais qui vous êtes."

S'il savait qui il était, pourquoi lui posait-il la question, en ce cas ?

\- "Ah. Bon... Est-ce que..." tenta Luke.

\- "Mon oncle n'est pas ici."

\- "Je vois. Bien, très bien. Mais je m'en doutais. En revanche, est-ce que..."

\- "Mon père non plus n'est pas là."

\- "Ah... Et tu saurais quand..."

\- "Toi, vas ranger ta chambre !" intervint une voix masculine si semblable à celle de Richard que le coeur de Luke s'arrêta de battre.

Mais ce ne fut pas Richard qui s'encadra dans la porte d'entrée, plutôt un sosie plus âgé du petit garçon méfiant, qui continuait de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. L'enfant renifla avec mépris et disparut dans l'ombre de son père. Le fracas qu'il produisit en montant l'escalier traduisait assez bien sa mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement, la mauvaise humeur du garçon n'était que le cadet des soucis de Luke, qui faisait maintenant face au redouté grand frère de son bien-aimé blessé.

La première chose qui le frappa, outre la haute taille visiblement sine qua non à la famille Armitage, ce fut le bleu de ses yeux, si semblable à celui des iris de Richard. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans l'angle de la mâchoire, et dans l'arète du nez. Peut-être la façon de se tenir bien droit. Ou le pli à la fois méprisant et narquois qui ourla bientôt ses lèvres, plus pleines que celles de son ex-amant. Ses cheveux, en revanche, étaient d'une teinte plus claire que ceux de son frère. Et il avait la carrure d'une armoire normande, trapu et musculeux, quand Richard était plus fin et élancé. Le sourire de Luke se figea sur ses lèvres.

\- "Bon... Bonjour. Je suis..."

\- "Je sais qui vous êtes."

Seigneur, c'était une manie dans cette famille, de couper la parole aux gens ? Luke ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement lorsque Chris Armitage lui collerait son poing dans la figure.

\- "Je voudrais voir Richard."

\- "C'est bien dommage, il n'est pas là. Mais vous l'avez manqué de peu."

De peu ? Il était donc bien là, Martin n'avait pas menti.

\- "Et... Vous sauriez où il est, maintenant ?"

Le sourire de Chris se fit sarcastique. Il s'adossa au montant de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine massive.

\- "Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais vouloir vous le dire ?"

Cela, Luke n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien décider un homme à vendre son petit frère à un homme qui l'avait trahi et abandonné ?

\- "Parce que vous ne m'avez pas refermé la porte au nez."

Un éclair d'intérêt illumina brièvement le regard trop bleu de Chris, avant que son visage ne reprenne un masque impassible. Inspirant profondément, Luke tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- "Parce que vous savez que je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici, au risque de m'en prendre une, si je désirais faire encore un peu plus de mal à Richard. Parce que votre frère va mal et que vous savez que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour lui. Parce que vous savez que moi je peux l'aider. Même si ça ne vous plaît pas. Même si ça ne lui plaît pas non plus. Et parce que vous n'êtes pas aveugle, et que vous voyez bien que je suis une loque."

Chris éclata de rire. Un rire explosif, très différent du rire clair de Richard, mais qui lui était en même temps très semblable dans sa franchise. Luke ignorait si c'était un bon point pour lui, ou si le colosse anglais se moquait simplement de lui. Chris l'étudia encore un peu, dans un silence complet écrasant. Juste quand Luke allait renoncer et partir, un portable sonna. Chris plongea la main dans sa poche sans le quitter des yeux et en ressortit un smartphone. Il lut son message rapidement, puis un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage.

\- "Tiens, quand on parle du diable..."

Luke secoua la tête, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cet homme. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de se détourner et de rejoindre la rue en quête d'un taxi.

\- "Hey !" le héla la voix de Chris. "Vous ne voulez plus savoir où est mon frère ?"

\- "Je perds mon temps avec vous."

\- "Oh, c'est dommage, j'allais vous dire d'aller faire un tour du côté de Fleet Street. Au 50b, par exemple. Son meilleur ami, Jack Gallagher, y a un appartement. On ne sait jamais."

Luke se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Chris, dont le sourire narquois ne lui plaisait décidément pas du tout. Rapidement, l'aîné des frères Armitage perdit son sourire et son visage se fit bien plus menaçant.

\- "Si jamais vous blessez mon frère, de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous conseille de courir, et de vous planquer. Parce que si je vous attrape..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa menace, Luke avait compris le message. L'acteur hocha la tête en déglutissant difficilement avant de reprendre sa quête de taxi.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il y avait une sorte de légende urbaine à propos de Fleet Street. Comme un quoi un barbier y aurait massacré des dizaines de ses clients avant de les donner à sa voisine et maîtresse, qui disposait des corps pour en faire des tourtes à la viande. Ce n'était pas exactement la rue que Luke aurait choisi pour vivre. Du coup, Luke ne se sentait pas très vaillant. Une rue réputée pour voir mourir les visiteurs étrangers, ca ne le confortait pas vraiment dans sa volonté de retrouver la piste de Richard. Peut-être ce fameux Jack Gallagher l'attendait-il déjà, avec un rasoir à manche d'argent à la main, prêt à l'égorger.

Il secoua la tête et avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Sur la gauche, un interphone composé de 6 noms. Le 4ème était bien celui qu'il cherchait, mais un problème se posait : s'il sonnait, et qu'on lui répondait, il pouvait être sûr qu'on n'accepterait pas de lui ouvrir. Il pouvait toujours essayer la technique "je me fais passer pour un voisin" mais il se doutait que, sur ce coup-ci, ca ne fonctionnerait pas. Il était donc bloqué là. C'était vraiment trop bête. Il recula de deux pas et observa la facade de l'immeuble, se demandant s'il serait possible de l'escalader, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus 20 ans, qu'il n'était pas un ninja, et qu'il se retrouverait coincé devant une fenêtre plutôt qu'une porte dans l'éventualité où il réussirait.

Mais en réalité, il ne récolterait pas grand chose, à part une nuque brisée.

Aussi resta-t-il planté sur le trottoir, à attendre simplement qu'un miracle se produise et que Richard descende de sa tour d'ivoire. Ca lui semblait encore le plan le plus sûr. C'est alors qu'apparurent deux petites filles. L'une, grande et maigre comme un clou, léchait vulgairement une sucette à la fraise en jetant des oeillades langoureuses aux garçons assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue. La seconde, petite et boulotte, haussait les sourcils d'un air narquois devant le manque de réaction des garçons. Après une minute de ce manège ridicule, elle finit par prendre son amie par le coude et la forcer à la suivre vers la porte d'entrée. Furieuse de se voir ainsi rejettée, la grande fouillait son petit sac à main rose à la recherche de sa clé, avant de gémir qu'elle l'avait oublié à la maison. Haussant les épaules, la petite fit glisser son doigt du haut jusqu'en bas, appuyant sur tous les boutons de l'interphone en même temps. Un bip sonore se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Luke en resta bouche bée. Les filles s'engouffrèrent dans le hall et la porte se referma derrière elles. Il n'eut que le temps de glisser son bras dans l'embrasure pour la retenir. Les éclats de rire moqueur de la petite s'évanouirent en même temps qu'une porte claquait, au premier étage.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé. Etes-vous prêts pour le dernier chapitre ?**

**Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, certains penseront que ca se finit en queue de poisson. Mais bon, on ne peut pas satisfaire tout le monde.**

**Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous embrasse !**

**Aschen**


	13. Chapter 13 : Question de volonté

**J'étais censée poster hier mais figurez-vous que j'ai shooté dans la baignoire - sans faire exprès évidemment. J'étais pieds nus. Un de mes orteil n'a pas survécu. Il était tout bleu. ca m'a quelque peu occupée toute la journée. Mais du coup me voilà.**

**Ceci, mes très chers, est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'éprouve une certain soulagement, mais aussi quelques regrets. J'étais plutôt heureuse de les faire souffrir, ces deux-là. Mais tout à une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Et celle-ci ne va pas vous plaire.**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, vous penserez certainement que ca se termine en queue de poisson. J'en suis navrée. Mais aussi cruelle que je sois, je ne me sentais pas de faire un descriptif détaillé. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu.**

**Bonne lecture, malgré tout.**

* * *

AMORTENTIA

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Question de volonté

* * *

Il ne pensait pas que ce fut possible, mais ça l'était : il était encore plus stressé devant la porte de bois qui se dressait devant lui que devant la maison du Terrible Grand-Frère.

Une petite voix désagréable lui murmurait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Après tout ce temps, il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière et changer les choses. Richard s'en sortirait mieux sans lui. Il avait un frère prêt à écumer le monde pour faire la peau à quiconque poserait la main sur son cadet avec de mauvaises intentions, des amis prêts à partir en guerre pour défendre son honneur. Des parents adorables, si toutes les anecdotes qu'il avait raconté sur eux lors du tournage du Hobbit étaient vraies. A quoi bon venir ressasser le passé ?

En fait, Luke avait plus besoin de Richard que Richard n'avait besoin de lui. Parce que Richard était une victime dans toutes ces histoires. Une victime que le temps pouvait aider. Luke, lui, devait se débattre avec la culpabilité et la honte. Des maux que seul son amant bafoué pouvait vaincre, s'il lui prenait l'envie de le sauver. Il était venu là dans l'espoir de sauver son âme, un but parfaitement égoïste. Il doutait que Richard soit assez bon pour passer outre le poignard que Luke avait planté dans son dos et lui apporter l'absolution qu'il appelait de ses voeux. Cela dit, murmurait une faible voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lee, il ne pourrait pas savoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas osé frapper. Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à la grande question qui régissait son existence depuis un an - à savoir : Richard pourrait-il lui pardonner sa méchanceté et le reprendre ? - s'il ne prenait pas son courage à deux mains.

Restait à décider s'il avait la force d'encaisser le refus qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Sans lui demander son avis, son poing s'éleva tout seul et donna trois coups contre la porte de bois. Horrifié, Luke entendit des pas approcher, une voix féminine crier "je m'en occupe !" et une clé tourner dans la serrure. Le battant s'ouvrit, révélant une femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Une sorte de Brigitte Bardot, d'une quarantaine d'années, la vulgarité en moins. Elle tenait fermement à la main une télécommande grise. Une arme potentielle ? Elle écarquilla ses yeux verts bordés de khôl noir, stupéfaite. Luke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une ombre de panique passa sur son visage juste avant qu'elle ne lui claque la porte au nez. Le verrou tourna deux fois et des pas précipités s'éloignèrent.

\- "JACK !" l'entendit-il hurler. "JACK ALERTE ROUGE !"

\- "C'est quoi, déjà, l'alerte rouge ?" demanda une voix que Luke aurait reconnu entre mille, même étouffée par le lourd battant de bois qui lui faisait face.

Le coeur de Luke rata un battement. Il était là. Enfin, il avait fini par le trouver.

\- "VA OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !"

Pas commode, la beauté blonde. Sans trop savoir comment, Luke fut soudain certain d'avoir rencontré la fameuse Caroline Ravenhurst, domiciliée à New York, avec qui Richard s'était enfui. Il leva une nouvelle fois le poing et frappa encore.

Un silence mortel se fit dans l'appartement. Luke sentit une grande lassitude s'emparer de lui.

\- "On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très impoli de claquer la porte au nez des gens ?" dit-il assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu par-delà la porte verrouillée.

Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, sans qu'il n'ait entendu de pas s'approcher, sur un homme plus petit que lui, aux cheveux roux flamboyant visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

\- "On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très impoli de droguer les gens pour abuser d'eux ?" grinça l'homme hargneusement, ses yeux bruns luisant de fureur.

\- "C'est surtout illégal..." entendit-il la voix de Caroline marmonner à l'angle du couloir qui se déroulait derrière celui que Luke pensait être Jack Gallagher.

Luke soupira, extrêmement fatigué par toutes ces conneries, et se massa les tempes pour dissiper la migraine qu'il sentait poindre. Il ignorait comment diable Richard avait appris qu'il avait usé de l'aphrodisiaque contre lui, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se pencher sur ce mystère maintenant.

\- "Je veux juste parler à Richard."

Il espérait que le rouquin qui se dressait entre lui son but n'aurait pas perçu le soupçon de désespoir qui percait dans sa voix. Le sourcil qui se haussa avec scepticisme le détrompa.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Richard est là ?" demanda Gallagher avec hauteur.

\- "IL NE VEUT PAS VOUS PARLER ! Pas vrai, Rick ?" s'enquit Ravenhurst.

Jack ferma les yeux, soudain aussi las que Luke, et mima son geste de se masser les tempes.

\- "Caroline, nom de Dieu, il n'était pas au courant que Richard était là..."

Le silence tomba, personne n'osant faire le moindre bruit ni dire quoi que ce soit. Un soupir se fit entendre à l'angle du couloir, bientôt suivi par un rire irrépressible qui enchanta Luke.

\- "Mais qu'elle est bête, c'est pas vrai..." gémit Jack en se retenant de rire.

Caroline Ravenhurst passa la tête à l'angle du mur, ses longs cheveux coulant de son épaule en rideau blond, les yeux plissés avec mauvaise humeur.

\- "Oui bah ça va ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper !" s'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître. "ET TOI ARRETE DE RIRE !"

Le rire redoubla. Un sourire étira bientôt les lèvres de Luke, sincèrement heureux d'entendre ce son qui lui avait manqué durant l'année passée. Puis il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, réfrigérants, de Gallagher, qui refusait toujours de le laisser entrer. Le rire cessa soudain avec un "Aïeuh mais ca fait mal !" crié d'une voix aigue fort peu virile, suivi d'un "Tu l'as mérité !" revanchard. Jack adressa à Luke un regard désespéré. Compatissant, le comédien posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota pour insuffler un peu de force à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- "Elle a jeté ta télécommande par la fenêtre, Jack !" cria Richard avant que sa voix ne soit soudain étouffée.

\- "C'est sur toi que je l'ai jeté, c'est pas ma faute si elle a rebondi sur ta sale tête !"

Luke était ahuri. Peut-être cet appartement abritait-il une faille temporelle qui renvoyait ses occupants à l'âge tendre de l'enfance ?

\- "Ils m'épuisent", dit le roux. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'eux."

\- "Je peux vous débarrasser d'un d'entre eux, si vous voulez..."

Gallagher se permit de rire à cette proposition pourtant sérieuse.

\- "Bien essayé. Entrez."

Stupéfait, Luke fit un pas dans l'appartement, n'osant pas croire à sa chance.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

La scène qui attendait les deux hommes dans le salon était apocalyptique. La télévision diffusait en sourdine un épisode de "Cauchemar en cuisine" où Gordon Ramsay se faisait masser le dos avec la patronne d'un restaurant visiblement trop stressée. Du canapé, on ne voyait qu'une Caroline à demi-redressée qui frappait sa victime à grands coups de coussin, laquelle essayait de se défendre en lui attrapant les poignets, sans succès. La femme se figea en voyant Luke. Toute trace d'hilarité disparut de son visage et son regard se fit tranchant.

\- "Tu l'as laissé entrer ?" grogna-t-elle l'air mauvais.

Jack Gallagher croisa les bras sur son torse et redressa la tête.

\- "Richard est assez grand pour se défendre, il n'a pas besoin d'une chienne de garde."

Caroline Ravenhurst sembla effarée. Elle regarda son ami roux comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête puis, voyant qu'il ne flanchait pas, baissa les yeux.

\- "Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, presque maternelle. "Si tu n'es pas prêt..."

\- "Par le Ciel, il EST prêt !"

\- "Les traîtres n'ont pas droit à la parole", grinça Caroline sans relever les yeux.

\- "Sauf quand ils sont chez eux. Si tu n'es pas contente, je ne te retiens pas."

\- "Quoi, tu me jettes dehors ?"

\- "Arrêtez, tous les deux..."

La voix calme de Richard mit tout le monde d'accord, et le silence revint. Des mains pâles se posèrent sur les hanches de Caroline et la délogèrent de sa place pour permettre à leur propriétaire de s'assoir en même temps qu'elles déposaient la femme au bout du canapé. Luke retint son souffle. Est-ce que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver ? Richard se leva et remit son pull correctement avant de se tourner vers son visiteur. Malgré lui, Luke nota qu'il avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux clairs et il se tenait voûté, comme s'il cherchait à se faire le plus petit possible pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la table ronde et récupéra son manteau sur une chaise avant de l'enfiler. Caroline se leva à son tour et se tordit les mains, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose sans savoir comment le formuler. Son regard, pourtant, était assez éloquent pour que Richard comprenne le message informulé et retourne auprès d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "je t'appelle plus tard" avant de rejoindre Jack. Gallagher ouvrit les bras pour étreindre son ami brièvement avant de s'écarter du couloir pour le laisser passer. Richard dépassa Luke sans lui accorder le moindre regard, s'attendant simplement à être suivi sans avoir besoin de lui dire.

\- "Soyez sages" se contenta-t-il de dire en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans échanger le moindre mot. Le brouhaha continu de la ville ne semblait pas déranger Richard, qui marchait d'un bon pas, les mains dans les poches. Luke suivait, sans oser demander où ils allaient, s'ils allaient vraiment quelque part. Il ne pensait pas que Richard lui répondrait, de toute manière. Alors il suivait, profitant de ces instants pour réfléchir à la manière d'entamer cette conversation qu'il savait déjà difficile. Le visage impassible de Richard ne l'aidait pas. Impossible de savoir dans quelles dispositions se trouvait son ancien amant. Néanmoins, il acceptait sa présence à ses côtés, c'était forcément un bon point, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon début. Une base solide.

La circulation s'accéléra alors qu'ils débouchaient sur un grand boulevard longeant la Tamise. Richard traversa la route sans se préoccuper de la main qui clignotait en face de lui, décomptant les secondes restantes avant que les feux de circulation permettent aux voiture de rouler. Luke pressa le pas pour le rattraper et finit par courir quand le feu passa au vert pour éviter d'être renversé. Essoufflé, il revint au niveau de son ancien amant, qui n'avait pas cessé d'avancer.

\- "Tu essayes de me tuer ?" demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Richard ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Son regard clair était fixé droit devant lui, refusant de se tourner vers Luke. Il s'engagea sur la voie piétonne d'un grand pont parcouru dans les deux sens par une file de voiture en mouvement perpétuel. Un écritau placardé sur la pierre annonçait sommairement le nom du pont, mais Luke n'y fit pas attention. Des balcons s'avancaient à intervalle régulier au-dessus de la Tamise, permettant aux touristes de s'assoir sur de vieux bancs de bois pour admirer les eaux brunâtres du fleuve. La vue devait sûrement être très belle, mais Luke n'en avait proprement rien à faire. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui marchait devant lui, indifférent à sa présence. Indifférent à son existence.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement et il tendit le bras pour s'emparer de celui de Richard. Campé sur ses deux pieds, il le ramena vers lui d'une traction. Enfin, il parvint à s'attirer l'attention de son ancien amant, qui posa sur lui un regard glacé.

\- "Tu m'emmènes où ?" demanda Luke d'un ton qu'il n'espérait pas trop sec.

\- "Nulle part. Tu vas où tu veux."

Autant pour le bon début. Richard reprit sa marche, laissant Luke où il était. Il serra les dents et le rattrapa. Il passait sa vie à lui courir après, c'en était risible. De nouveau, il lui prit le bras et le stoppa. Cette fois, il le conduisit à un des balcons et l'assit sur un banc avant de lui faire face, les poings sur les hanches. Luke perdit rapidement sa superbe devant le regard dénué d'intérêt que Richard lui opposait. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps comme des poids morts.

\- "Richard, il faut qu'on parle."

Le genre de phrase que personne n'aimait entendre. Peu importait le contexte, qu'il soit privé ou professionnel, familial ou amoureux, ces mots annoncaient toujours une crise. Malgré tout, la conversation était certainement plus simple quand on avait pas affaire à un mur.

\- "Fais un effort, s'il te plaît..." marmonna-t-il devant le manque de réaction de Richard.

\- "Pourquoi ?"

Luke fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

\- "Pourquoi devrais-je faire un effort ? Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai même pas envie de te voir. Ta seule présence me donne envie de vomir..."

Luke recula, le souffle coupé, comme si un coup de poing l'avait frappé en plein ventre. Le visage de Richard était si mortellement sérieux que son estomac se retourna.

\- "Mais..."

\- "Mais QUOI ?"

Richard se leva d'un bond, son masque d'impassibilité volant en éclat. Ses yeux clairs perdirent leur passivité pour s'illuminer de colère, et de douleur aussi. Luke resta figé alors qu'il avancait vers lui, sa voix s'élevant sans se soucier des passants qui les regardaient d'un air outré.

\- "Tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement ?" s'écria-t-il. "Tu croyais que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tu n'avais pas failli foutre ma vie en l'air ?"

Luke secoua la tête, les mots qu'il brûlait de prononcer étaient coinçés dans sa gorge nouée.

\- "Alors ? Tu voulais qu'on parle, et maintenant tu ne dis plus rien ? Réponds !"

Il en était incapable. Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'il pourrait supporter la fureur de Richard, voir même son rejet simple et net. Il n'en était rien. Il était complètement démuni devant cette explosion de colère, devant la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus posés sur lui.

\- "Je... Je..." tenta-t-il sans succès.

\- "Je, je..." mima Richard sans aucune pitié pour ses difficultés. "C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne penses qu'à toi, sans t'occuper des conséquences de tes actes !"

Sur ce point, au moins, il pouvait le détromper.

\- "J'y ai pensé. Je... J'avais prévu de tout balancer à ton ex, pour "foutre en l'air" ton couple, comme tu dis. Je n'avais simplement pas prévu que ça prendrait de telles proportions."

Richard semblait estomaqué. Il le regarda comme s'il était un monstre de foire, à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. C'était un peu comme ça que Luke se sentait, lui aussi.

\- "Tu avais prévu tout ça depuis le début ? Toutes ces conneries, les articles, tout ?"

\- "Non, non, ça ce n'était pas de mon fait, la française m'a trahi."

\- "Au moins, tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire poignarder dans le dos."

Ca n'était que trop vrai, même si sa trahison dépassait de très loin celle d'Ambre Neveu.

\- "Au moins, c'est clair" déclara Richard en passant les mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Si j'ai pu penser un seul instant que tu étais innocent, dans ce bordel, je sais maintenant que non. Tu avais tout organisé..."

Luke fit un pas vers lui, horrifié de voir la douleur prendre le pas sur la colère dans le regard de Richard, et son ancien amant recula d'autant.

\- "Je te jure que je ne voulais pas tout ça !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix désespérée. "Tout ce que je voulais c'était... C'était..."

\- "Quoi ?"

La voix de Richard était si amère, si déçue. Il n'aimait pas cette voix. Savoir qu'il en était responsable lui donnait envie de hurler.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Luke ? Après avoir vu ce dont il était capable à Heathrow, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien vouloir de moi que je ne t'ai pas donné pour que tu m'abandonnes là-bas, en sachant ce qui m'attendait ?"

Luke resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti une cruelle satisfaction en quittant l'appartement New Yorkais de Richard en sachant que l'Affreux Jeremy allait lui coller une raclée dont il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que ça lui apprendrait à jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Mais lui, qu'était-il si Richard était un méchant ? Sa seule faute était d'avoir eu trop peur de l'Affreux pour oser le quitter. C'était lâche, peut-être, mais ça ne méritait pas toute la cruauté que Luke avait déployé pour le punir. Si Richard était un méchant, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Le Diable, à égalité avec Jeremy ?

Richard secoua la tête devant son silence coupable, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, et quitta le balcon. Il dépassa Luke en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher et, sans plus lui accorder un regard, s'en alla aussi vite que sa dignité en miettes le lui permettait.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses poumons étaient hermétiquement fermés. L'air sifflait entre ses dents, sans parvenir à s'engouffrer plus loin dans ses voies respiratoires. Bientôt, il sentit un engourdissement se diffuser dans ses membres, son coeur accélérant de secondes en secondes. Des éclairs noirs jaillirent devant ses yeux, signe que son cerveau commençait à dérailler, et que l'inconscience était proche. Luke tituba jusqu'à un banc pour s'y asseoir, mais sa vision se troubla et il trébucha sur un pied de bois. Il se rattrapa au rebord de pierre du pont et, voûté, tenta désespérément de faire plier ses poumons. Mais ils étaient obstinés, presque autant que leur propriétaire, et restèrent de marbre.

Ses jambes commencèrent alors à trembler. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés de devoir tenir sans le renfort d'une bouffée d'oxygène salutaire. Il avait l'impression que son coeur avait migré dans sa tête, se réfugiant dans la salle d'état-major avec le cerveau pour établir une stratégie, et ses battements résonnaient dans ses tempes avec force, de plus en plus vite. Sa poitrine le brûlait à force de tenter de s'ouvrir pour faire passer l'air. Devant l'imminence d'une catastrophe qu'il ne savait gérer, son cerveau éteignit sa vision, qui se brouilla, pour se concentrer sur les poumons récalcitrants. Puis, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Mais ses poumons ne s'ouvraient toujours pas. Son coeur accéléra, plus vite, encore plus vite, et Luke comprit que ce qui était une difficulté à respirer s'était simplement muée en crise de panique incontrôlable et paralysante. Si bien qu'il ne put faire le moindre geste, ni pousser le moindre cri, quand il se sentit basculer.

Et le vide l'aspira.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Sa conscience lui revint aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était fait la malle.

Avec une violence inouïe, le noir bienfaisant dans lequel il baignait se changea en flots de lumière aveuglants. Le silence fut remplacé par un brouhaha incompréhensible. La brûlure, dans sa poitrine, était revenue en force, si bien qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que pousser un glapissement pitoyable. Ce n'était même pas un cri mélodramatique, à sa grande honte, mais une sorte couinement à mi-chemin entre la souris étranglée et le chat aphone.

Après quelques secondes de profonde terreur où Luke ne sut plus ni où il était ni qui il était, des ombres se mirent à se mouvoir autour de lui, délimitant des silhouettes indistinctes, puis des personnes de chair et de sang un peu trop solides à son goût. Trop de monde, trop proche. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- "Ecartez-vous, laissez le respirer, bande d'imbéciles ! Allez, bougez-vous !"

Un petit homme fluet, doté d'une voix de stentor impressionnante, faisait des mouvements brusques pour dissiper la foule qui s'était attroupée autour de lui. Luke prit alors conscience de plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, il était allongé.

Deuxièmement, il était allongé sur une surface dure et goudronneuse qu'il identifia comme un trottoir.

Troisièmement, le brouhaha indistinct qu'il entendait était le tumulte d'une ville bourdonnante d'activité.

Quatrièmement, puisque sa mémoire acceptait enfin de lui revenir, cette ville se trouvait être Londres, capitale de l'Angleterre.

Cinquièmement, une main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant et si terriblement doux qu'il aurait bien pensé à pleurer s'il n'était pas occupé à vérifier encore et encore que ses poumons se gonflaient d'air.

Sixièmement, et là c'était surtout son petit côté romantique qui parlait, toute la lumière du jour s'était réfugiée dans les yeux bleus de Richard.

Luke voulut parler, dire quelque chose de très intelligent ou de simplement ému comme "tu es revenu pour moi", comme dans les films plein d'un romantisme dégoulinant que beaucoup de collégiennes affectionnaient. Mais il ne put, encore une fois, que pousser son fameux couinement. Un sourire un clairement moqueur étira les lèvres fines de Richard.

\- "On ne m'avait pas encore fait le coup de la crise d'asthme." dit-il à voix basse.

\- "Je suis pas asthmatique." parvint à siffler Luke en se demandant où diable était passé sa voix depuis qu'il était revenu à lui.

Richard hocha la tête, avec inscrit sur son visage cet air reconnaissable entre mille qu'on prend pour s'adresser à un enfant un peu attardé ou à une personne très âgée particulièrement sourde. Une sorte de patience mêlée de compassion et de pitié.

\- "Tu en fais souvent ?"

\- "De quoi ?" croassa Luke.

Ca devenait ridicule, cette voix.

\- "Des crises d'asthme.", insista Richard.

\- "Je ne suis pas asthmatique, je te dis !"

Richard ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais le petit homme fluet revint à cet instant. Il remonta ses lunettes toutes rondes sur son nez et observa Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Il arrive à parler ?" demanda-t-il à Richard comme si Luke n'était pas là.

\- "Vous êtes qui ?" intervint ledit Luke avant que Richard ne réponde.

Le petit homme remonta encore ses lunettes - demandez à votre opticien de les resserrer, franchement - et lui tapota la main comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.

\- "Je suis médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

\- "Vivant."

Le petit homme éclata de rire et lui tapota encore la main avant de la reposer sur son torse.

\- "Heureusement que votre ami vous a rattrapé, mon garçon. Vous nous avez fait une belle crise d'asthme. Il faudrait songer à toujours prendre votre inhalateur avec vous quand vous sortez. Ca vous éviterait de faire un plongeon dans la Tamise."

Luke allait rembarrer fermement le médecin avant de se rappeler que, justement, il était médecin. S'il disait qu'il venait de faire une crise d'asthme, c'est donc que c'était le cas. Aussi s'abstint-il de regarder en direction de Richard. Il pouvait déjà sentir un petit sourire supérieur absolument horripilant ourler ses lèvres.

\- "Est-ce que vous pouvez vous relever ?" s'enquit le petit homme en lui tendant une main secourable. "Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, pour vous reposer et vous remettre de vos émotions."

Luke hocha la tête et se remit sur ses pieds avec l'aide du médecin. Il vacilla sur ses appuis dès que le petit homme le lâcha, mais le bras de Richard, passé dans son dos, l'empêcha de tomber. Le petit homme les regarda à tour de rôle avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Il récupéra sur le banc un chapeau melon - Seigneur, ça se portait encore ce genre de chose ? - et s'en fut d'un pas rapide sur un dernier signe de tête. Le silence s'étira entre Richard et Luke jusqu'à ce que le médecin eut disparu dans la foule des piétons passant sur le pont. Luke refusait toujours de regarder en direction de son sauveur.

\- "A part ça, tu n'es pas asthmatique..." entendit-il marmonner d'un ton narquois.

Luke ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes, soudain très las.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

L'appartement de Richard reflétait assez bien sa personnalité. Du moins, celle que Luke avait vu lors du tournage du Hobbit, plus que celle dont il avait été témoin dans le gigantesque appartement de New York qu'il partageait, autrefois, avec l'Affreux Jeremy. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était le bordel, mais ça s'en rapprochait quand même dangereusement, si ce n'était de la cuisine qui étincelait de propreté. Il y avait des feuilles de script abandonnées sur la table basse du salon, évidement mélangées. Une veste sur un tabouret, devant le comptoir séparant le salon/salle à manger de la cuisine, une autre abandonnée sur la rambarde de la rampe d'escalier menant à la mezzanine, une troisième perdue sur le grand canapé. Des chaussures, nonchalamment laissées dans l'entrée. Des piles de livres, un peu partout, formant des tours dignes de Manhattan, bien que plus précaires. Une couverture pelucheuse jetée négligemment sur le dossier du canapé susmentionné. Et un molosse, affalé sur le tapis du salon, mâchouillant tranquillement un escarpin à semelle rouge. Un Louboutin. Il mâchouillait un Louboutin.

Même pour Luke, c'était un crime innommable.

\- "Nom de Dieu !" s'exclama Richard en remarquant la chaussure.

Il rejoignit le molosse et lui arracha l'escarpin de la gueule. Luke frissonna de peur en voyant la taille des crocs plein bave. Richard allait se faire dévorer.

\- "C'est pas bien, Vanilla ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas manger les chaussures de Caroline ! Vilaine fille !"

Richard lui donna un coup de chaussure sur le crâne et la créature posa son énorme tête entre ses pattes avant en gémissant pitoyablement, ses grands yeux bruns levés vers son maître pour l'amadouer. Mais l'anglais, comme tous les anglais, avait un coeur de pierre, aussi ne se laissa-t-il pas embobiner par cette comédienne de bas-étage. Il jeta feu la chaussure dans l'entrée, avec les siennes, et le talon aiguille frôla désagréablement le sommet du crâne de Luke durant le trajet.

\- "Vanilla," dit-il d'une voix atone.

Richard tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Luke fit un pas dans le salon, sans quitter le monstre des yeux.

\- "Tu as appelé ton chien Vanilla."

\- "Oui. Ca ne te plait pas ?" s'enquit Richard d'un air un peu inquiet.

En fait, ça lui convenait bien, comme nom. Le chien était doté d'un pelage de couleur crème, de l'exacte nuance d'une boule de glace à la vanille. Et visiblement, constata-t-il en regardant le chien et le maître, avait un caractère doux et confiant, plutôt paisible. Oui, ce nom convenait bien. Même s'il n'aurait certainement jamais appelé son chien Vanilla.

\- "C'est un nom plutôt féminin," argua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- "En même temps, c'est une chienne."

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait peut-être l'adoration qui brillait dans les gros yeux bruns de l'animal quand il les posait sur son maître. Bon. Pourquoi pas.

\- "Je n'aime pas vraiment les chiens..." dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Richard lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. D'un geste, il invita Luke à s'assoir sur un tabouret tandis qu'il sortait deux verres et une bouteille de vin.

\- "Vanilla est adorable", lui assura-t-il. "Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ou alors, juste à celles qui ressemblent à des Louboutin, taille 38, portées par Caroline."

Luke sourit à la plaisanterie et se détendit. Un éclat froid brilla alors dans le regard de Richard, et un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

\- "Par contre, Chocolate est une vraie vipère, et elle déteste les étrangers."

\- "Chocolate ?"

S'en suivit un martelement assourdissant sur les marches de métal de l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Pâlissant à vue d'oeil, Luke se retourna lentement. Pour voir débarquer la réplique exacte de la douce Vanilla, au détail près que son pelage était d'un brun chaud - d'où son nom - et que son expression était beaucoup moins amène. Des crocs démesurés jaillissaient de sa gueule et la créature se mit à grogner, ses yeux sombres résolument fixés sur lui. Le coeur de Luke cessa de battre. Deux aboiements terrifiants le ranimèrent.

\- "Couchée, ma chérie."

Obéissante, Chocolate cessa de grogner et alla rejoindre sa compagne en secouant joyeusement sa queue. Luke porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine.

\- "Heureusement, je l'ai bien dressée..." mumura Richard en fourrant un verre de vin plein entre ses mains.

Luke n'aimait pas les menaces. Or, cette horrible bestiole portant l'adorable nom de Chocolate - inutile de dire qu'elle était la préférée de Richard - en était une, et suffisamment explicite. D'autant qu'elle ne cessait pas de le regarder. Ca lui collait des sueurs froides.

\- "Inutile de paniquer, elle ne t'attaquera pas si je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre."

\- "C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète..."

Le rire de Richard emplit l'appartement, clair et joyeux. Comme devant la porte de Jack Gallagher, ce son fit s'envoler le coeur de Luke. Ca l'émerveillait, d'être encore capable de le faire rire malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ca l'émerveillait d'être là. Simplement être là, auprès de lui, dans son appartement. C'était un petit miracle. Mais bientôt, le rire de Richard s'éteignit. Son visage redevint pâle et cerné d'ombres. Le coeur de Luke se fendilla. Il lui semblait que son coeur ne cessait plus de se briser et de se reconstruire, depuis cette fameuse Première Parisienne. Ca devenait lassant.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, dans la direction de Richard et leva la main pour effleurer son visage. Il voulait juste toucher sa peau, s'assurer qu'il était bien là, lui apporter un peu de réconfort si ça lui était encore possible. Mais Richard intercepta sa main pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, et la repoussa. Doucement, certes. Mais c'était quand même un rejet. Nouvelle fissure.

\- "Je ne t'ai pas pardonné", se contenta-t-il de dire.

Luke hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Richard voulut retirer sa main. Les doigts de Luke se refermèrent sur les siens sans lui demander son avis - à l'un comme à l'autre - pour conserver sa chaleur un peu plus longtemps. Pour conserver la preuve de sa présence.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'il attendait de poser depuis un an, qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis que Richard avait quitté New York sans laisser de traces. Une question qu'il craignait, par dessus tout, de poser. Il avait peur que la réponse soit négative. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Toute la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre Londres, affronter Chris Armitage, affronter Caroline Ravenhurst et Jack Gallagher, et enfin affronter Richard se dissipait comme des écharpes de brume. Il se sentait aussi faible et impuissant qu'un enfant. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, ni quand direction aller.

Et, plus que tout, il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il était venu à Londres pour une raison précise. Il avait affronté Chris Armitage, Caroline Ravenhurst et Jack Gallagher pour une raison précise. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant Richard, l'unique raison au monde capable de lui faire traverser un continent et un océan, il ne voulait pas flancher. Malgré sa peur. Même s'il savait au plus profond de son coeur meurtri qu'il ne survivrait pas à un rejet, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il ose. Il fallait juste qu'il soit courageux. Juste une fois, une fois dans sa vie.

\- "Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour ?"

Le silence était assourdissant. Luke sentait son coeur battre à grands coups dans ses côtes mais avec un calme surprenant. Il avait osé. Et il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, il se sentait bien. En paix avec lui-même. Désormais, son sort n'était plus entre ses mains. De la réponse de Richard se déciderait son destin. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'était à la fois rassurant et reposant. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser guider, à attendre simplement le dénouement de cette histoire. De son histoire.

D'un simple mot, Richard pouvait lui redonner espoir et estime de soi, il pouvait lui permettre de se supporter lui-même et de regarder son reflet dans le miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. D'un simple mot, il pouvait également mettre un terme à une existence misérable que Luke haïssait et voulait voir cesser, enfin. C'était aussi simple que ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça se terminait ici. Pardon et rédemption ou rejet et mort. Et son coeur battait paisiblement.

\- "Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour ?"

_Est-ce que tu voudras bien de moi, un jour ?_

_Est-ce que tu me sauveras, est-ce que tu m'aimeras, un jour, Richard ?_

\- "Non."

Aussi simple que ça.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Et voilà. Oui, ça se termine comme ça. Je ne me sentais pas de faire le suicide de Luke. Ca aurait été too much, et puis tout ce qui me venait être beaucoup trop cruel ou sanglant. J'ai bien pensé à une simple pendaison mais ça aurait été redondant avec la crise d'asthme.**

**Bref, voilà. Et oui, c'est un BAD-END. Enfin ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Aaaaah, j'me sens mieux.**

**Des fois, j'me dis que je devrais écrire des romans policiers. Mais comme je suis une bille en enquête et en criminologie... J'vais essayer de me mettre aux romans d'Harlan Coben. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier, toutes, d'avoir pris le temps de vous pencher sur cette fiction, de lire et de reviewer. Merci beaucoup.**

**Et peut-être à la prochaine, s'il me vient d'autres idées (de fanfictions classiques ou de RPF).**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Aschen**


	14. Addendum

**Addendum**

* * *

Bonjour, mes très chères ! Cette fiction est classée complète, et elle l'est. Pardonnez moi la fausse joie, mais il fallait que je poste cet addendum.

Voilà l'histoire : il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu une review particulièrement... désagréable. Alors vous savez que je suis tout à fait d'accord pour recevoir des reviews négatives lorsqu'elles sont constructives et me permettent de m'améliorer dans mon écriture. Sauf que là, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de m'en foutre plein les dents pour pas un rond. Ca ne m'a pas plu, au point que ça a failli me gâcher mes très courtes vacances.

Je me permets donc d'ajouter un "chapitre" à cette fanfiction qui visiblement fait débat, non pas pour en rajouter une couche dans l'histoire, mais simplement pour "régler mes comptes" si je puis dire et éclaircir quelques points.

* * *

Voici la dite review :

_Je trouve toujours très étrange et meme dérangeant d'utiliser les vrais noms des acteurs pour ecrire des fics de ce genre... Certes ils ne les liront jamais, mais je trouve tordu de voir des noms de personnes réelles assimilles a tes fantasmes personnels! C'est du manque de respect, limite une atteinte a leur personne. Delirer en p***-fic (les fics M sont quoi d'autre?) sur des PERSONNAGES qu'on a adores dans un film est une chose, la diffamation (oui c'est le mot...) sur des PERSONNES REELLES en est une autre! Je pense meme que ca devrait etre une limite a ne jamais franchir... Franchement tu reagirais comment si quelqu'un ecrivait une fic p*** en mettant tes nom et prenom au perso principal, et en y melant des gens que tu connais? Le mepris de la vie privee, ca te parle?_

* * *

Et voici ma réponse, parce que ce genre de review ne peut pas rester sans réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Très chère Guest (quel courage...),

Pour commencer, je te remercie de ta review. Malgré son contenu, je suis toujours très heureuse de recevoir des commentaires, positifs comme négatifs. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de propos si... véhéments à l'encontre de mes textes (et à mon encontre aussi parce que, soyons franches un instant, je l'ai pris très personnellement).

Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. C'est vrai que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est tout de même très particulier. Je comprends. Cela dit, il est clairement dit qu'il s'agit d'un RPF et non d'une fanfiction classique, je considère donc que mes potentiels lecteurs sont au courant, et donc d'accord, dès lors qu'ils ouvrent le premier chapitre pour le lire. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne braque pas de flingue sur la tempe de qui que ce soit pour les obliger à me lire. Chacun agit donc selon son âme et conscience. Parce que certes c'est étrange, dérangeant et tordus, mais ça plaît, et il y a des gens pour lire ces textes et pour en réclamer. Le monde est tel que, quand il y a une demande, on crée de l'offre. Affreux ? Certes. Mais ainsi va le monde. Et bon courage pour le changer.

Oh, ils en lisent. Crois-tu donc que les fanfictions ne sont le domaine que des fangirls attardées ? Désolée de te décevoir.

En fait, je crois que le véritable problème n'est pas tant qu'il s'agisse d'un RPF, mais plus d'un RPF classé M. Alors laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose, ma chère. Toutes mes fictions sont classées M pour la simple mais très bonne raison que le sexe ou la mort (oui, le M vaut aussi dès lors que tu parles de sujets sensibles interdit aux moins de 18 ans, comme la mort, le suicide ou les violences conjugales, qui sont des sujets durs et difficiles à lire - pas uniquement de sexe) font partie de la vie. Baser un texte sur une histoire d'amour sans franchir le pas fatidique de la scène de sexe est pour moi de l'hypocrisie pure car, sauf cas particuliers, la le sexe représente une part importante d'un couple pour la grande majorité du monde. Alors oui, des romances où un simple baiser symbolise la manifestation physique la plus sensuelle me fait rire. N'étant pas du genre hypocrite, j'estime normal d'inclure du sexe dans mes fanfictions. Y compris mes RPFs.

Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'oblige personne à lire. Je comprends, encore une fois, que les RPFs soient quelque chose de très particulier et que tout le monde n'adhère pas.

Et bien je pense que je ne le prendrais pas pour moi. Parce que vois-tu, n'étant pas d'un naturel égocentrique (en fait si, carrément que si, je suis à la fois égocentrique, narcissique et égoïste. C'était l'instant Honnêteté), je sais qu'il y a un sacré paquet de personne dans le monde correspondant à ma description et portant le même patronyme que moi. D'accord, on pourrait arguer que ça n'est pas leur cas, et que ces noms et descriptions leur ressemblent trop pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard, c'est vrai. Mais dès lors, ton propre argument ne tient pas la route. On ne compare que ce qui est comparable, ma chère, et je ne suis absolument pas comparable à ces hommes que tu cherches tant à protéger de l'horrible créature vile et pervertie que je suis. Maintenant, une fois encore, je peux comprendre que ça te choque. Tu n'es simplement pas adepte de ce genre de lecture.

Tu dois certainement vouloir parler du "respect de la vie privée", non ? Parce que sinon, ta dernière phrase n'a pas le moindre sens. Partons du principe que oui, c'est bien ce que tu as voulu dire. J'ai bien envie de te répondre que ces hommes sont des personnalités publiques (ouais, comprends-tu, ils sont _acteurs_ et font commerce à la fois de leur physique et de leurs talents - parce que, restons honnêtes encore un peu, c'est de la connerie pure et simple de penser qu'un acteur est choisi pour tel ou tel rôle UNIQUEMENT parce qu'il a un putain de talent. Son visage et son allure jouent aussi pour beaucoup). Alors d'accord, cet argument est un peu facile. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Tout un chacun a le droit au respect, et la vie privée est quelque chose de sacré. Maintenant... Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils font de leur vie hors tournage et autres annonces qui nous parviennent. J'atteindrais sévèrement à leur vie privée si je trouvais leur domicile et photographiais sans scrupules le moindre instant de leur existence pour ensuite le dévoiler à la presse. Là, oui, je toucherais à leur vie privée. Mais ici, puisque rien n'est vrai (c'est même dit dès le départ) j'ai du mal à voir en quoi je porte atteinte à leur vie privée. Rien de ce qui est décrit ici n'est réel, il n'y a pas de vie privée qui tienne. Puisque ca n'existe pas. Comprends-tu ? Je ne pense pas, mais on va faire comme si, sinon ce débat va s'éterniser inutilement, et j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que de chercher à te convaincre.

Maintenant, si tu me permets une question : pourquoi as-tu simplement ouvert ma fanfiction ? Est-ce parce que tu as estimé ce texte tellement atroce que tu as ressenti le besoin de partir en guerre et de bouter l'Anglois hors de France, telle une Jeanne d'Arc des temps modernes ? Laisse moi te rappeler que notre bien-aimée Jeanne a fini brûlée vive. La différence avec toi, c'est qu'elle était dans son droit, tandis que tu n'en as aucun de me parler comme tu l'as fait. Je répète (et ne cesserai jamais de répéter) : je ne force personne ni à lire ni à me suivre. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu passes ton chemin, voilà tout. Mais évite simplement de parler au gens de cette manière, ça provoque généralement des réactions épidermiques qui te vaudront de mauvais moments dans la vie si tu ne fais attention. Parce que si ces pauvres acteurs méritent qu'on ne touche pas à leur petite personne, je ne mérite pas non plus que des pseudos guerrières dans ton genre viennent me balancer ce genre de choses au visage. Parce que figure toi que, si tu n'aimes pas les RPFs et encore moins les RPFs classés M, d'autres apprécient ça. Comme le prouvent mes quelques reviews. Or, ma chère, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu n'es pas seule au monde. Je ne cesserai donc pas d'écrire des RPFs (classés M ou non) simplement parce que tu as eu la mauvaise idée de venir t'en prendre à moi. En revanche, qui que tu sois, tu es cordialement invitée à ne plus pointer le bout de ton nez. Parce que je NE TE FORCERAI PAS A LIRE QUELQUE CHOSE QUE TU DETESTES A CE POINT.

Maintenant, si tu as des commentaires un peu plus instructifs à dire, positifs ou négatifs, sur la qualité du texte lui-même, tu es la bienvenue. Parce que tout le monde est le bienvenue, chez moi.

Une dernière chose, si jamais tu es arrivée jusque là : la prochaine fois que tu voudras agresser quelqu'un, je te conseille de le faire à visage découvert et de créer un compte auquel on puisse te répondre. Ca donnera plus de poids à ton action, et plus de crédibilité aussi. Parce que je ne l'aurais pas pris aussi mal si tu avais au moins eu le courage de tes convictions. Sauf que, comme beaucoup, tu es restée en guest pour cracher ton fiel en restant à l'abri d'une potentielle réponse.

Pas de bol, moi j'agis sur la place publique.

Aller, à la revoyure ! Et bonne continuation à toi !

Aschen


End file.
